


You are my life span.

by odedfehrlover



Category: Fast & Furious (2009), Fast & Furious 6 (2013), Fast Five (2011), Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Car Sex, Dom and johnny fights, F/M, Family or love, First Time, Good johnny, Kitchen Sex, Living Together, Raceing, Rivalry, Shower Sex, True Love, deckard shaw sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 56,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odedfehrlover/pseuds/odedfehrlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth 'Eli' Toretto is the youngest sister of Dom and Mia Toretto also the long term girlfriend of Johnny Tran. what happens when Dom and the crew finds out? Will they be against it or with it? Well lets find out shall we?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He's back?

THIS IS A JOHNNY/OC STORY.

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.

I woke to the sound of someone banging on my bedroom door. "Eli time to get up!" My brother's voice boomed. I groaned glancing at the clock beside my bed I cursed.

"Seriously?! It's 7 in the damn morning!" I yelled throwing my pillow at the door all I heard was a chuckled. With an annoyed growl I climbed out of bed, gathered my clothes then jumped into the shower.

Im sorry I should probably introduce myself to all of you. My name is Elizabeth Toretto, youngest sister of Dom and Mia Toretto. I am 19 years old. I stand at 5'5 with wavy honey colored hair which stopped just below my shoulders. I looked a lot like Mia some would say, except for the eyes for some reason unknown I had light green eyes.

Today I was getting my brand new car.

Once I was showered and dressed I walked downstairs, rolling my eyes at the sight of Vince ransacking our refrigerator…again. Walking into the living room I joined the rest of Dom's crew.

"Fatass is eating all our food again." I told Dom, taking a seat next to Jesse.

Dom gave me a look. "Be nice."

"Why did you wake me up so early and on a Saturday?" I asked, Jesse handed me a piece of his Hershey which earned him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Jess."

"Consider yourself lucky, I was going to wake you up at 5. Letty here came to your aid." Dom snapped at me. Maybe I should tell you that Dom and I don't have a relationship like him and Mia. We are more of the sibling that always fight, im talking 24/7 long. "Listen I don't want you out to late tonight, I won't be here all day." Dom ordered.

"Whatever, hey Leon are we going to the dealers or what." I asked hiding my disappointment from him; I knew mia saw it, as did Letty.

Leo jumped to his feet pretending it was something planned all along, tossing his keys in the air he gave me a grin. "Ready when you are." Smiling I gave Mia a kiss on the cheek telling her I will be back for dinner, before I followed Leo out.

Dom glanced at Mia. "Where is she going?"

"You forgot?" Mia scowled.

"Forgot what?"

Mia scoffed. "You promised her last week, you would take her to buy her first car Dom."

Dom threw his head back with a groan. "Fuck! I completely forgot." Mia shook her head disappearing into the kitchen, Vince was pushed out.

"What's her problem?" He grumbled.

"Why didn't you remind Dom about today?" Leo asked me.

I shrugged. "He made it clear he would be busy, plus I know he had only promised me because Mia told him to."

Leon reached for my hand. "Hey, Dom loves you. He's just not that expressive."

I rolled my eyes. "Says who? You? Come on look I know he loves me, but I am way at the bottom of his list." Leon gave me a small smile, I hated when they looked at me like some weak thing. "Let's not talk about that."

"Alright, do you know what car you want?" He asked.

"Ughh I don't know." Here is another secret, I am not into cars to the level my family is. Yes I can appreciate a good machine, but I don't race unless absolutely necessary. I don't spend hours on end working on a car like they do, but I will spend hours on a motorcycle. "I wanted a bike, but Dom said the one I have is enough."

Leo laughed. "That my little angel is because every time he sees you on it, Dom is close to having a heart attack." I glanced at Leo sharing a look with him before breaking out into loud laughter. Sobering up he wiped his eyes. "You like mustang's right?" I nodded. "I know someone that sells the best ones in the city, want to check them out?"

"Hell yeah!" Chuckling Leon made a sharp left turn, pissing off a couple of drivers. Shaking my head I just smirked, boys and their toys. We pulled up at what looked like any other house. "This is the place?" I asked a bit skeptical.

"Trust me chicka." Wrapping his arm around my waist we walked up to the house. I tried removing myself from his grip, but either he didn't notice my discomfort or he just didn't care. I liked Leon, but as a brother no more. Knocking on the door a Hispanic male no older than 25 opened the door, giving me a once over he let us in.

"Well, if it isn't Toretto's little sister." A man's voice said, I scanned the room until my eyes fell on a rather handsome Latino siting on the couch. "I hear you are looking for a mustang."

Freeing myself from Leon's grip I took a step forward. "Yes, a gt500 to be exact." I held his cold blue eyes; if I learned anything from my brother it was to never show fear.

The man smirked walking up to me he circled around me; I shivered in disgust knowing fully well he was checking me out. "Lucky for you, we just had a shipment of some mustangs come in yesterday." He said stopping in front of me. "I know I saw a gt500 in with the lot, want to check her out?"

I glanced back a Leon, who gave me a small nod. I knew no one would be stupid enough to harm a member of Dom's family, but you could never be too safe. Following the man out back, he took me into a barn. Opening the door we walked in, each stall held at least two cars all mustangs. "Damn their beautiful."

"Thank you; they are the best of the best." We stopped in front of two mustangs, both the ones I wanted. "These are the only two left that I have, but I guarantee they are good." I walked in between them checking both cars. One was a royal blue with two red bands running across It, the other was completely black with a silver cobra wrapped around with its head on the hood of the car. "So which one do you like?"

I stood beside him once more. "The black one, I'll just have the decal removed. How much are you asking for him?"

"40,000."

I raised an eyebrow that was 10 grad more than I wanted to spend. "35 grad."

He gave me 'you serious' look. "40 or nothing."

I sighed. "Fine I'll take my money somewhere else." I turned to leave, just as I reached for the handle…

"Wait! Wait." I paused for a moment wiping the smirk of my face, before turning to him. "35 grad is fine by me. You are driving it out?" I nodded handing him the money at the same time he handed me the keys. "Take good care of it. That is a fine machine."

I smirked running a finger along the hood. "Believe me I know." With a huge grin on my face I jumped into the car, smiling at the way he purred to life. Waving at the man who I totally forgot to ask his name, goodbye I drove out of the barn and onto the road. Pulling over to the curb I called Leon.

"I take it you left?" He asked amusement was evident in his voice.

I laughed. "Yeah, sorry Leo. You want me to wait for you?"

"Nah, go drive the shit out of that beast. I'll meet you back at the fort."

"Okay, see ya." I clicked the phone off, turning the stereo on I drove out. It felt amazing being behind the wheel, feeling the power and force run thru you. It was freedom…like you were unstoppable. I drove around for about three hours before I arrived back at the house. I spotted Dom, Letty, Mia and some new blond guy on the drive way, Dom was on the grill with the guy as the girls placed everything on the table. I climbed out of the car yelling to mia. "Mia check out my new baby!"

Mia looked up grinning as both her Letty rushed down. "Nice Eli."

"She's a beauty." Letty said approving of it. "What's with the cobra?"

"He came like that, im going to have it removed." I explained handing the keys to her. "Listen to her; you know I don't have your gift for cars."

Laughing she jumped in bring the car to life. "She sounds beautiful, although if you don't mind I'd like to take a look at her fully, just to make sure she's good." I nodded looking behind me as the sound of footsteps.

Dom walked pass me circling the car. "She's nice, but doesn't stand a chance at a race with the others."

I took a deep breath, as Mia scowled at him. "I don't want her to race Dom, for that I have my motorcycle. She is for my enjoyment only."

Dom stared at me for a bit before looking away with a nod. "In that case she's perfect."

"You don't race?" The blond man asked.

"You are?" I eyed him with caution, I was good with reading people it was a gift of mine and he screamed bad news.

"Brian O'Conner." He held his hand out to me.

Shaking his hand I glanced towards Mia, she gave me an 'it's okay' nod. "Elizabeth Toretto, but everyone calls me Eli. To answer your question no I don't race, at least not to the extreme of my dear brother."

"Im not following." Brian said.

"I only race to save my life." I explained following Mia and Letty back to the grill. Just then the sound of motor was heard turning around I smiled the rest of the crew was here. I hugged Leon then Jesse as they walked up to us, just as Vince was about to hug me he stopped glaring up at Brian. He handed the case of beer to Leon and turned to leave.

"Vince come one!" Leon yelled.

I turned to Dom who just watched Vince walk away. "You're just going to let him leave?"

"He'll come back, he always does." Dom said handing Brian a beer.

I stood from my chair knocking it down as I jogged, catching up with Vince. "Hey." I grabbed him by the arm. "Vince don't leave."

"I can't stand him Eli." He snarled.

I sighed. "I don't trust him either Vince, but you are family." Vince looked back up at the rest of the crew. "Please, if you leave im following."

He smirked pulling me into a tight hug. "I never could say no to you."

Laughing I grabbed his hand pulling him with me. Leon and Jesse patted him on the back as we both took a seat. Brian was staring at me with intensity as if trying to figure something out, ignoring him I lowered my head as we prayed and finally ate.

"Who's mustang?" Jesse asked pointing to my new baby.

"Yours truly." I said pointing to myself.

"She's a beauty, gonna race her?" Vince asked.

I shook my head. "You know I only race my bike, besides she doesn't stand a chance against the others." I said repeating Dom's words. The boys nodded I knew it was true and I really could care less whether she could race or not. We continued eating, talking and laughing I even cracked a few jokes with my brother, that was until Vince had to open his big mouth.

"I bumped into Tran earlier today." Vince suddenly said.

I froze at the name of the man I haven't seen in two years. Johnny Tran #1 enemy of Dom and his crew, last thing time I heard from him was the day he said his goodbye after a night of slow love making. You see Johnny and I were together for a year in a secret relationship that was until his father took him and the rest of his family back to Tokyo. He left his cousin lance to run things, but Johnny was still calling the shots. I couldn't believe he was back, I wonder what he'd say if I see him again.

"He's back?" Dom asked the tension was heard in his voice.

Vince nodded. "Word is he's going to be at the races tonight."

Letty smirked. "So are we."

I looked up from my plate to dom. "Mind if I tag along?"

Dom looked at me weird. "Why the sudden interest?"

I shrugged. "Just had the urge to go." And see Johnny I added mentally.

Dom just stared at me for what seemed liked hours. "Alright, but you stay close to one of us at all times."

I squealed, jumping up I wrapped my arms around him, Dom never allowed me to go before. "Thank you!" he chuckled as his arms went around my waist. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

Dom was taken back by that. "No I don't think so."

"Well I do." Giving him a kiss on the cheek I rushed inside prepping everything for when it was time to leave. I stayed home my mind not being able to pull away from Johnny. What if he doesn't like me anymore? What if he got married? I groaned as the doubts and questions filled up my head. The worst part was I had nobody to talk this over with, Letty and Mia were a no-no they hated Johnny just as the rest. I never knew as to why, when he was with me Johnny was sweet, protective, romantic, and loving man. He never let me get mixed up in his business, when I asked him why he answered 'I don't want your innocence to be tainted by my doings, I love you too much to see you get hurt, let alone it being my fault' and he kept his word not once did I get involved. Not that I would want to, based on what I heard from Dom and other crew's Johnny was a cold hearted bastard. I did wonder thou is that was true.

A knock on the door brought me back to the present.

"Come in." I yelled falling back onto my bed.

Mia walked in. "Hey I was wondering if you would like to go shopping with me and Letty before we leave for tonight?"

I nodded jumping of the bed. "Sure, let me just grab my phone."

Following her out we climbed into Letty's car. We spent the entire day at the mall, Letty headed to the men's clothes seeing what she'd grab my brother. Mia had wondered off to the baby section, she has longed for a child. I on the other hand started picking clothes for myself, ones I knew Johnny would like.

'That is if he even still likes you.' My subcautions snapped.

I pushed her back, locking her into her cage and tossing the key far, far away. As I paid for the clothes I noticed a dragon chain, it was a golden chain holding a circle with two dragons a golden one and a silver one. Both dragons were making the yin-yang symbol, I wonder if Johnny would like it.

"Would that be all miss?" The clerk asked.

"No, may I see this chain?" I asked my eyes never wavering from it, the girl handed it over to me as I examined it. "What is the price?"

"This is actually on sale, with a solid price of 250.00 dollars."

I nodded. "I'll take it."

Once I paid for everything and met up with the others, we all headed back to the fort with 30 minutes to spare. Rushing up to my room I undressed quickly, throwing on a tank top that was sure to show my belly and tight jeans which hugged her body smoothly. Putting my hair into a ponytail I grabbed my phone and jacket. Once we arrived at the street racing I rolled my eyes at all the showing off everyone did with their cars. Getting out I watched as Letty went from easy going mode to bitch mode as she stalked over to Dom. Two blondes had moved in on him and Dom being Dom stopped to talk with them. Well now he had to deal with a pissed off Letty. Looking around I noticed everyone was doing something, so no wanting to disturb them a decided to take a walk around. Ignoring everything, but the bike that came into my view I was currently admiring one when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist. Before I could react I was pulled into the back of a car with tinted windows.


	2. I Missed You

SECOND CHAPTER IS HERE NOW!

LET ME NOW WHAT YOU THINK?

"What the fuck are you doing? Who are you?" I yelled trying to open the door only to find it locked.

"I thought you would be happy to see me?"

I froze at the familiar voice, still able to make me shiver in delight. Slowly I turned to face him taking him all in. Johnny was still as handsome as the day I fell in love with him. He looked older, but if fitted him. Raising my hand up I cupped his jaw smiling when he leaned into my touch.

"Johnny?" I whispered, I was having a hard time believe it was really him.

He chuckled placing a hand over mine as he kissed my palm. "Yeah, it's me." I sprung forward wrapping my arms around him tightly, I was afraid that if I let go he would disappear. "God Eli, I missed you so much." He whispered.

I buried my face in his neck inhaling his toxic scent of Hugo boss and all him; bringing back so many wonderful memories. "I missed you too, not a day has gone by that I didn't think of you."

Johnny pulled back enough to lock eyes with me. "Im sorry I left you, but my father-I have no excuse. Please forgive me."

I looked into his eyes searching for something false, but all I found was love and lust. "I forgave you the moment you said goodbye Johnny. Besides I had your cousin give me updates on you every once in a while."

Johnny smirked. "Yes he told me, I also heard you bought your car."

I laughed. "Yeah, I got it today." Looking up I got lost in his eyes once more, leaning up I stopped halfway waiting for his move. Luckily I didn't have to wait long before his lips clamed mine, it was slow and passionate. Releasing a moan he trusted his tongue into my mouth, meeting mine swipe for swipe. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me as he deepened the kiss even more. His hands came to my waist, picking me up making me release a squeal which made him smile. Straddling him I pulled away hugging him, closing my eyes I laid my head on his chest listening to his heart beat.

"I missed you too much." I whispered.

Johnny kissed the top of my head. "As did I Elizabeth, I will never, ever leave you again." Looking up I claimed his mouth picking up where I had left off. Smiling into the kiss I ran one hand thru his hair, giving him a light tug, causing him to groan. I repeated the action three times before I found myself lying underneath my man. Pulling away Johnny stared down at me; his hand caressed my face before gripping my chin and kissing me lightly. I ran my thumb over his bottom lip begging him to kiss me again, with a smirk he did and I swear to you it gets better every time. Johnny moved his mouth to my chin, jaw, stopping at my neck sucking and biting on my sweet spot making my moan out loud. While he did that I traced my hands down his chest gripping the hem of his black shirt giving it a tug, Johnny got the hint as he pecked my lips he slid it off exposing his well sculpture body to me. Placing my palms on his chest I ran them down with my nails leaving light pink trails in their path. Johnny groaned before taking up his previous position. I knew where we were and honestly I could care less, but I didn't want to get caught. Luckily I wasn't the one that put a stop to it, but a knock on the window. Johnny groaned as I giggled, fixing ourselves he lowered the window, it was his cousin lance.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Johnny your race is up next." Lance said, he really did look sorry for intruding.

Johnny nodded. "Thank you lance." Not bothering to raise the window he leaned over giving me a quick, but passionate kiss. "I'll see you later?"

I wanted to say yes, but I knew by the time he'd finish Dom would have made us leave. "I doubt it, but tomorrow im all yours." That seemed to cheer him up. "Good luck tonight." Johnny helped me out of the car giving me slight smirk.

"Don't need it, I don't lose." Was his reply.

I rolled my eyes. "Cocky bastard." I watched as he left, but not before he gave me a wink. Shaking my head I went in search of my family unaware of Brian's eyes on me the whole time.

"Where have you been?" Letty asked the moment I reached them.

"I was checking out some bikes, back there." I jerked my thumb to the direction I had come from.

Out of nowhere Leon appeared next to me, I almost gagged at the smell of alcohol coming off him. "Are you crazy?!" We all looked at him as if he's lost It. "That is Tran's crew." Glancing back I flinched how did I not notice them. "You have any idea what would have happen if they had recognized you?!"

I scoffed only he knew the truth. "They didn't, besides we are on neutral grounds." Leon was starting to piss me off, pushing past his drunken ass I made a beeline for Letty's car. Leon then grabbed my arm spinning me around, my back hitting the side of the car as he boxed me between him and the car. Placing a hand on either side of my head he leans in close. "Back off Leon!" out of the corner of my eye I saw Letty, Vince, and Jesse making their way thru the crowd towards us.

"I don't care where in the god damn city we are Eli, stay away from them! You have no idea what Tran is capable off! He is one sick bastard! Im just looking out for you." he leaned in even closer into me, I knew where this was headed and frankly I was getting scared.

"Leon let me go!" my voice came out with a slight tremble of fear and anger, fear of what he was about to do and anger at how he was talking about Johnny. Suddenly Leon was pulled away and a dark figured stood in front of me. It wasn't Johnny or Dom.

"Your drunk, it's best if you leave." The man hissed venom dripping with each word.

Lance!

Glancing around I notice not only lance, but all of Johnny's crew surrounding me keeping Leon away from me.

Leon glared at him. "This doesn't concern you!"

"You trying to take advantage of a young girl make it my problem!" lance growled.

Leon chuckled turning to that side as if he was about to leave, instead he threw a punch. Lance groaned at the impact on his jaw before retaliating.

"Stop! Leon! Lance!" I tried going to them, but those around me wouldn't let me get close. Dom appears with the rest of the family, grabbing lance by the back of his jacket, Dom pulls him away from Leon. Mia and Vince help Leon up, damn lance really did a number on him, but by the blood on lance I say it was a tie.

"You have a lot of nerve, coming here and attacking my family!" Dom yelled, the others stood behind him ready for anything that may happen.

Lance cleaned the blood from his mouth. "I just stopped him from doing something stupid is all." Dom just glared at him, not believing a word he was saying.

With a roll of my eyes I stepped forward, if this wasn't so damn serious I would have laughed at shocked looks they all sported. Man where is a camera when you need it?

"What the hell are you doing with them?" my dear brother demanded, when he made a move to grab me lance pulled me back into the safety of the group.

"Leon is drunk Dom and was bothering me. They came an stopped him before he did anything." I explained watching as Dom's eyes soften.

Vince snorted. "Do either of you know who she is?" they all shook their heads, obviously lying. "She's Dom's sister." keeping up appearances they all scattered away from me in fake disgust.

Lance fixed his jacket giving Dom a mocking nod. "See you around Toretto."

Dom didn't even acknowledge him, keeping his eyes on me. "Are you okay?"

I nodded giving him a small smile. "Yeah, you might want to get Leo home before he passes out." nodding Dom sighed and ordered everyone back to the house.

Just as I was about to climb into the car, I spotted lance and Johnny talking. Lance was holding him back, as Johnny looked ready to kill. Making sure no one was paying attention I whistled loudly effectively getting my man's attention. His eyes snapped my direction, effortlessly finding mine. Having his attention I mouthed to him that I was okay, waiting a bit I watched lance release his hold on him letting me know he was calm. Giving him a quick smile I climbed into the car, but knowing how Johnny is this was all, but over.

"You sure you're okay?" Letty asked, I couldn't help but smile I loved this woman like a sister/mother, always looking out for me.

"I'm fine Letty, let's just go home." I said snuggling into the seat of the car.


	3. Why?

NEXT CHAPTER TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

Once we arrived back home I ran to my room, one I was tired and two I really didn't want to talk about tonight with the others. Taking a quick shower, I changed and laid back in bed. Digging thru my memories I started laughing at the ironic of the situation. The same events that happen tonight were the same when I met Johnny, it's wired how things happen.

It was my 18th birthday and my friends Rose and Sarah had dragged me to an 18 and up club. I of course was dreading the idea, I hate the clubs too loud, crowded and drama.

FLASHBACK:

"Come on Eli smile, laugh, enjoy yourself!" rose yelled over the music.

Sarah dropped next to me wrapping an arm over my shoulder. "It's your birthday!"

Smiling I groaned at the fact that I could never say no to them, so I let Sarah pull me up and drag me onto the dance floor with Rose behind me. All was good we laughed and danced, until a trio of men came up to us. Each one claiming one of us, I became uncomfortable when a pair of hands rested on my hips and someone grinded against me. Pissed off I pulled away from him only to be pulled back.

"Get your fucken hands off me!" I growled.

The jerk had the nerve to just laugh. "I don't think so; you have been teasing me all night for me too just leave you."

"What the fuck, I don't even know you! Look asshole I suggest you take your hands off me. Now!" expecting a comeback he leaned in and kissed me! I was shocked and disgusted. He was sloppy and slimy tasting of beer and something rotten. Gathering enough strength I pulled out of his arms, punching him across the face. He staggered backwards, wiping the corner of his mouth before looking at me with cold murderous eyes. My eyes widen as he raised his hand, closing my eyes I waited for the impact only it never came. Opening one eye I was surprised to see the guy on the ground with a bloody nose. Turing to my side my eyes were about to pop out, oh my god! Johnny Tran stood slightly in front of me, his body shielding me from the idiot on the ground. Johnny might have not recognized me, but I did oh believe me I would recognize him anywhere. To save us both the trouble and awkwardness this would bring us, I walked out of the club. Taking a deep breath, I allowed myself to relax, groaning I took a seat on the curb waiting on my friends.

"Finally, can we leave already?" I mumbled feeling someone walking up behind me.

A deep chuckle made me shiver in pleasure. "I don't think your brother would like that, but I can't leave you here alone."

I slowly stood up turning to face him, gapping like some damn fish. "Ummm-do you know who I am?" Tran frowned giving me a stiff nod. "Then why help me?" I took a step back at the dangerous look he gave me, as if the question had offended him.

"Just because you are Toretto's sister, doesn't mean I was going to let some fucker take advantage of you." He sounded pissed off, but hurt as well.

For some reason I felt bad for making him feel like that. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. It's just the things I hear are different from what I am seeing at the moment." He wouldn't look at me, instead he kept his eyes down at the pavement. "Hey…thank you. Really." Johnny looked up into my eyes, I shivered at the warm tinge that ran thru my spine.

"you still want that ride?" that caught me off guard, but I nodded knowing fully well the girls were not going to come out anytime soon. Following him we walked up to a black Honda, being the gentlemen no knew, Johnny opened the door for me. Giving him a shy thank you I slid into the welcoming leathered seats. We were halfway home when I suddenly remembered.

"You can't go into Dom's turf!" I yelled making him jump at the sudden outburst.

Johnny spared me an almost loving look. "I'll take my chances." I was confused, why was he doing all of this? First he saves my ass, then follows me out instead of staying with his crew, and now he's risking his neck by taking me home. I am nothing, but the sister of his enemy.

"Why?" I asked, keeping my eyes forward.

The silence was almost deafening as I waited for his response. "I don't know, but I will figure it out." He pulled the car next to the curb, in front of my house. "Here we go."

The lights in the house were off, so either they were asleep or out at the races. Either way it gave me a few more moments with my dark knight.

"Thank you." I whispered, god I hated being so shy around him! "For earlier and the ride."

Johnny smiled as he pulled out his phone. "Anytime." He hands it over to me.

"what?"

"can I have your number?"

I grinned at the small tremble in his voice. "what for?"

Johnny rolled his eyes. "no particular reason." Ignoring the comment, I typed my phone number before handing the phone back.

"Again thank you." I leaned over giving him a kiss on the cheek, before jumping out of the car and running into the house. Leaning my back against the closed door, I listened as he drove away. I ignored that little voice in me screaming to go back to him, and the farther he got the louder and annoying the voice got. Shaking my head, I headed for bed, I took no notice in the fact that Johnny Tran now had my number. It's not like I would be seeing him again, I'm a Toretto and he is a Tran. Our families are like oil and water we don't mix together and never will.

END OF FLASHBACK:

Damn was I wrong in thinking that, but the next time I saw Johnny was anything but pleasant. In fact, that was the first and only time I ever saw that version of the man everyone talked about. Shutting off the light I slowly fell into the darkness of the night.

Waking up the next morning I was nervous and excited, it has been two years since I have spent an entire day with Johnny. I had told Dom that I would be spending the day with a friend of school, at first he wanted to meet and talk with this 'friend', but thanks to Mia and Letty I was saved. Let me tell you something It was hard keeping two lives'; I was dreading the day I would have to tell my family about Johnny. Although at the same time it would relive a great lift off my shoulders. I love Johnny and nothing will ever take that away from me. Gathering my things, I bolted down the stairs and into the living room, freezing when I spotted Leon sitting on the couch.

"Eli!" Leon jumped to his feet, frowning when I stepped away from him.

I was not ready to confront him for last night, I was in a very good mood and I really didn't want him to sour it. "Leon I'm no really in the mood to talk about last night, can we have a rain check?" Leon sagged his shoulders, but nodded. "thank you, I'll see you tomorrow." Without a second glance I waved bye to Mia and climbed into my baby. Before driving away, I texted Johnny letting him know I was on my way. We always met on the border of both his and Dom's turf, knowing fully well it was the safest place from my family. Arriving I noticed Johnny hadn't arrived yet, which worried me a little since he has always been on time. Turning the engine off I leaned back into my seat, closing my eyes for a little quiet time. Didn't take long before I heard the sound of motorcycles. Jumping out of the car I approached them my eyes narrowing at the sight of a female riding behind my man's bike 'what the fuck?!'

Johnny climbs off his bike as the girl stayed on glaring at me. "hey."

"hi, who's that?" I snapped my eyes never leaving the girls.

Johnny sighed. "she Chan's little sister." I hummed. "what?"

"nothing, it's just why is she riding with you?" I turned to look at him, fighting not to drown myself in his eyes.

"Elizabeth, she wanted to ride with me." His frown soon turned to a smirk. "your jealous."

I scoffed. "no…alright yes I am. Johnny I just got you back and I don't plan on sharing you." Johnny smiled pulling me into a hug, I spotted the girl tense at his affection, wrapping my arms around his neck I claimed his lips in a heated kiss. Johnny allowed me to control the kiss knowing exactly what I was doing. Pulling away he leaned down to my ear.

"I will stake my clam tonight, making you wither beneath me and yell out my name." his hot breath sent a delicious tingle down my spine and pool in between my legs. Moaning softly in his ear, Johnny dug his fingers into my hips pulling me closer to him. I released a gasp of surprise and anticipation when I felt his hard member against me. "let's get going." One last peck I tossed the keys of my car to lance as we walked over to Johnny's bike. The girl gave him a 'what' kind of look.

"you are in my spot." I snapped taking a step forward.

She just shrugged. "there are other bikes to ride on."

Johnny shifted to grab her, but I stopped him. I can handle myself, plus this bitch was challenging me for my man. "listen here slut, Johnny is my man and that means I ride with him at all times. You, you are nothing, but the sister of one of his crew members. You mean nothing to him or me. Now if you don't want me to fuck up that pretty face of yours I suggest you get the fuck off that bike, and do it quickly. I have very little patience right now." When she did not move I grabbed her from the arm pulling her off the bike, making her scream. "chill the hell out, I barely touched you." Johnny climbed the bike handing me a helmet, grabbing it I climbed behind him wrapping my arms around his waist. Not waiting for the others Johnny started the bike driving down the road as the others headed the opposite direction. we pulled up next to a little beige colored house, in the drive way was parked his Honda. Removing the helmet off I glanced at him. "where are we?"

Johnny chuckled pulling his helmet off and holding his hand out for me. "our home."

I swear my eyes must have been the size of saucers. "w-what?"

"ever since the beginning of our relationship, we have had no place to call our own. I don't want to keep us having to meet at my parents, the garage or the hotel. you deserve better than that, so I bought the house. It's right in the middle of the turf line, so it is no man's land." Johnny explained, all while he pulled me into the house. "it's small, but cozy."

I looked around mesmerized by the beauty of it. "it's perfect."

Johnny wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me back against his hard chest. I laid my head against his shoulder moaning slightly as his lips find my neck. I missed him, his lips, his hands, his love I don't know how I was capable of being away from him for so long. I slowly turn in his arms, wrapping my own around his neck.

"Do you have any idea how much I missed you?" I whispered into his ear smiling at how he shivered, glad I still had the same effect on him.

"Babe I missed you even more, all those nights sleeping alone, not having you in my arms was the worse." He kissed me just beneath my ear. "I'm not going to lie to you Eli, I had a couple of one night stands. In the end they were nothing, no one ever came close to giving me the love and affection you do. Eli I spent hours just sitting in my room staring at your picture. Every day I was away from you had me dying inside little by little, I never want to feel that again." Johnny surprised me with his confession, he may be loving and respectful, but he was anything but openly and talkative. I had to latterly pry stuff out of him, yet here he was talking.

"Johnny, as long as it is in my hands I will never let you leave again, It was hard being away from you." I leaned up kissing him deeply.

Johnny pulled me closer to him as we walked backwards, I let out a gasp when my back hit the wall. Hard. He took that chance to slip his tongue into my mouth, I moaned slightly running my hands thru his hair. His hands slid to the hem of my shirt tugging it up, pulling back I allowed him to pull it off me. Instead of kissing me again he dove right into my neck, nibbling and licking on my sweet spot. Biting my lip holding back any noise I pushed pass his shirt running my hands over his abs and chest smirking at the quiet growl he gave. Pushing away he striped his shirt off giving me a full view of his upper body 'damn'. Leaning back in he gently took my lips in his giving me a passionate kiss filled with nothing but love and lust. his hands slid down to cup my ass, lifting me up and making me wrap my legs around his waist. I gasped at how hard he was, Johnny always had that reaction with me. I pulled away biting his lower lip as my hands went to his jeans, surprisingly I was able to unbuckle his pants on the first try. Slowly I slid my hand into his pants, pass his boxers and wrapped my hand around him.

"ohm god." Johnny laid his head on my shoulder, trying to keep his breath under control. "damn I missed this." I stroked him firmly, smearing the pre-cum that slipped out. "babe you need to stop." Smirking I let go licking my fingers moaning at the salty taste. I pulled him onto a deep kiss as he walked to the table, pushing me down until my back hit the cold wood table. He pulled my legs urging me to let go, once I did he pulled away from my leaving open kisses on his way down. I stiffed when he stopped between my legs, it has been two years since I have been with a man. "what's wrong?" Johnny was now hovering over me having felt my nervousness.

"I'm fine Johnny, it's just I haven't been with anyone since our last time." I whispered.

Johnny's eyes widen as he stared down at me. "no one?"

I rolled my eyes giving him a quick kiss. "I loved you and I still love you now, the thought of being with another man let alone sleeping with one was a betrayal to you. It felt as if I was cheating on you."

Johnny sighed hiding his face in the crock of my neck. "I'm sorry, for not doing the same."

I grabbed his face kissing him all over the face. "I don't care what you did those two years we were apart. You are here and you are mine once more. Just promise me that you will never, never hurt me." Johnny slid his hand down my stomach and into my pants, slipping a finger into me. "oh god."

"never, I love you too much to harm you." He took my mouth as his finger slipped in and out, I was already soaked. "still as responsive as ever." He was quick to insert two more hitting me in all the right places.

"shit Johnny!" I was squirming underneath him, I felt the familiar yet unfamiliar heat pooling into the pit of my stomach. "ohm, don't stop! Please don't stop!" my fingers gripped his biceps, as the heat got hotter and hotter, I noticed Johnny gritting his teeth at the painful hold I had on his arms. I tried to move my hands, but the intensity of my orgasm hit me with full force. "god!"

Johnny smirked pulling his fingers out he licked them clean turning me on even more. "I missed seeing you become undone beneath me." I blushed hiding my face in his chest.

"shut up!" I groaned pushing his back up so I could stand as well. Grabbing his hand, I pulled him behind me, leading him into the bedroom. Johnny shut the door with his feet, before I pulled him in front of me and onto the bed. Straddling him I kissed him deeply before pulling back down to his neck, throat, chest, stomach and down to the v that always makes me drool. Unbuckling his pants, I pulled them down as he lifted his hips making it easier his boxers followed letting out his major rock hard member. Not to brag or anything, but Johnny was sporting a 9' cock. Before he managed to get any more of my clothes off I leaned forward wrapping my mouth around his cock. All I could think about was how much I wanted him in me, I held the base of his shaft licking him all over.

"oh fuck!" Johnny groaned gripping my head in position.

Once half of his shaft was soaking wet with my saliva, I took him all in gagging when the tip hit the back of my throat. I sucked as hard as I could, in and out of my mouth until I sense he was close. The moment I pulled him out he grabbed me by the shoulders pushing me onto the bed, he hovered over me. He ripped my bra off, followed by my pants and undies. Wrapping my legs around him once more I moaned when his fingers found my wet core once more.

"shit, I love how responsive you are to me." Johnny leaned down his hands pinning down my hips as he went down on me. I yelled out the moment he swiped his tongue hit my core. I felt his tongue move in, out, up and down causing me to gasp and moan. My hands were buried into his midnight hair pulling ever so often. Every time I would go rigid and start to whimper indicating I was close to Cumming, he would stop. I groaned in frustration, he knew I was close and wouldn't give me that last push. Instead he pushed his way up my body not letting our bodies touch at any point, but holding himself inches from me. I could feel the heat coming off his skin, taste the sweat on him. Without any warning he pushed himself into me, making us both groan in satisfaction. He pounded into me with so much force and speed I was motionless beneath him. I tilted my pelvis to take the rest of him inside me, but it didn't take long for the sensation to take over. With my muscles contracting around his cock he had to stop moving so he wouldn't cum along with me. I moaned out loud as the force of my orgasm hit me, making me come undone beneath him once more.

"lay on your stomach." He gasped pulling out of me.

I winced at the empty feeling I got, but did as he said. My body was still numb from my orgasm, gently he pushed himself into me once more. He knew exactly were to hit me and especially when I am so sensitive. I could barely breath, with every gasp of air I took in was followed with an intense moan of pleasure. The louder I moaned the harder he would thrust into me, so pretty soon I was moaning uncontrollably. Johnny laid over my back kissing my shoulder as he continued to thrust into me, moaning my name over and over until he found his release still inside of me.

We stayed still for a while catching our breath, I was numb but it was a pleasurably numbness. Turning my head to the side I gave him a quick kiss. Johnny pulled out of me making me gasp softly, listening I heard his head into the bathroom walking back out I jumped at the coldness that hit my legs.

"sorry, it's a wet towel." Johnny whispered.

I sighed happily as he cleaned me up, once he was finished he jumped into bed pulling us under the covers. I laid my head on his chest as he ran his fingers thru my damp hair. For once in two years I was happy, truly happy. Glancing up I chuckled seeing Johnny had fallen asleep, closing my eyes I soon followed.

Neither of us aware of the blue and yellow car parked outside with an angry Mia sitting in the passenger seat.


	4. I can't wait

HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

ON WITH THE STORY!

We woke up later that night to the sound of pounding on the front door. Johnny jumped up grabbing his boxers and pants before turning to me.

"stay in here." He ordered.

I nodded with confusion. "who knows of this place?"

Johnny stopped for a moment. "just lance and my sister. No one else." He gave me a quick smile before disappearing into the hallway.

I was stunned, who might that be?

"where is she?! I know she's here!" I froze the female voice, one that could only belong to Mia, my sister. "don't bullshit me Tran! I know she's here and I won't leave until I speak to her! Now!" I quickly grabbed my clothes, checked my hair and ran to the door running into Johnny.

"Mia." I stated, Johnny nodded leading me into the living room.

"what the hell are you doing here?!" Mia yelled.

I coward back at the anger in her voice. "better question, what are you doing here? How the hell did you find this place?"

Mia crossed her arms across her chest. "Brian saw you two at the races last night. He told me and I decided to follow you. Now answer my question."

I glared at Brian, who had the decency of looking ashamed of himself. "Johnny and I have been seeing each other for a while now." There I said it! Johnny grabbed my hand giving me the support I needed at the moment.

Mia gawked between us, speechless. "grab your things we are leaving."

"what? No! I am not leaving Mia." I held on tighter to Johnny's hand, begging him to not let go.

Mia turned her glare towards me. "I am not asking you Elizabeth. Grab your things, we are leaving now!"

Johnny pulled me to his side, wrapping his arms around my waist. "I think it's better if you let her stay."

"she is my sister and I am telling her we are leaving now, or should I call Dom?" Mia snapped.

My eyes widen, I knew Mia was holding back on everything she wanted to say and do to Johnny, but if Dom gets involved then be a sure all hell breaks loose. I pull away from Johnny and grab my backpack, stopping in front of Mia. "let's go."

Johnny reaches for my arm and pulls me flush against his bare chest. "are you sure you want to leave?" his voice was barely a whisper.

"I love you, which is why I am leaving for now. I don't want you to get hurt, not for me." Leaning up I crashed my lips against his, moaning softly. "I'll call you later."

Kissing me once more he leaned his forehead against mine. "okay, if not ill text you later. Please be careful."

Not given the chance to say goodbye, Mia pulled me out of my home and into Brian's car. As we drove away I spotted Johnny in the door way and on the phone 'please god, don't let him do anything stupid'. The ride was quiet and tense, I still couldn't believe Brian would do this. What the hell does he care who I am dating! Something was off about this guy, and I was going to find out what that was. Before the car even stopped I was out and bolting straight up to my room, I was in no mood of facing my sister at that moment. She of course had other ideas.

"Elizabeth open this door right now!" Mia yelled, pounding on the door.

I laid on my bed with, a pillow over my face. "go away! You already ruined my night!"

"ruined your night?! Are you that stupid! For cry sakes Eli, Tran just wants you to get back at Dom!"

That did it! I jumped off my bed and ripped my door open. "don't, don't you dare and talk about Johnny that way. Not everything in this damn life is about Dom, races, and his stupid feuds! Johnny is a wonderful man, he loves me, he cares for and he respects me. He is the man I love and nothing, not you, not Dom, no one will prevent that!" Mia was shocked, I have never once raised my voice to anyone in my family.

"Eli, Johnny is not a good man. He is ruthless, cold hearted, and a bastard!" Mia grabbed me by the shoulders, as if trying to knock some sense onto me. "don't you see! Tran is only trying to get at Dom thru yo-"

"stop!" I yelled, pushing her away from me. "I will not stand here and let you bash the man I love! Mia why can't you understand that! I love him, plain and simple." I moved towards my window, hugging myself. "he makes me feel safe and loved. Whenever I am around him or in his arms I get the feeling that nothing can harm me. He loves me for who I am, Johnny doesn't see me as the sister of his enemy."

Mia sighed leaning back against my wall. "and you need to understand I can't just allow you to keep seeing this man. He may love you as you say he does, but Dom will never accept this and you know it." Mia kneeled in front of me grabbing a hold of my hands. "do you have any idea what this will cost, once it come out a war will commence. Dom will never let this go on, please get that thru your thick skull."

Was she right? Would my love for Johnny start a war, much worse than now? I pulled Mia into a tight hug, I loved my sister I really do, but my love for Johnny was growing by the second. "Mia you and Dom are the only blood family I have left. I will always be grateful to the two of you for looking out for me after mom and dad died, but what will happen when you and Dom decide to start a family away from the family?"

Mia looked at me confused. "what do you mean?"

"Dom is staring to settle down with Lettie and you-you seem to be getting along great with that douche. Where does that leave me? I can't be under your guy's care forever Mia. I want-need to make a life and at this very moment I have chosen the man I want to live that life; the man I want to start a family with."

Mia shook her head. "how long has this been going on?"

I sighed, thinking back to the beginning of my love. "I was 18 when we started dating, for a year I was with him. That year was the happiest I have ever been, he showed me what true love was. Then his father took them back to Tokyo. Today was the second time I saw him since he came back."

Mia glanced down at our entwined hands. "you really love him don't you?" I nodded. "god Eli, what have you gotten yourself into?"

I chuckled wiping the tears that had fallen. "I don't know mia, but I wouldn't change it for the world."

Mia took a deep breath. "you put me in a difficult position Eli, what am I going to tell Dom?"

"nothing, not yet. Please Mia, I just want to spend some time with Johnny before Dom finds out." I begged her, cupping her face I begged her.

Mia smiled cupping my hands. "alright, but I can't hold for too long. I'll talk to Brian and have him keep his mouth shut."

"thank you Mia." I then thought of something. "would you like to meet him?"

Mia gave me a 'are you serious' kind a look. "I've met Tran Eli, and I am not a big on him. Plus, his 'love' is all for you, as for your family I have a feeling he'd want them as far away as possible."

Wow they really didn't know him. "Mia he is not like that, please just one time. Then you two can go back to hating each other, but I need him to know I am okay and so are you."

Mia stared at me, starting a stare war before she gave in. "fine, just tell me the time and place."

I couldn't help but smile. "Thank you Mia."

Mia stopped on her way out. "Don't thank me yet, I still don't approve and probably never will. I am willing to give him a chance, but remember that when Dom find out and he will, I will be behind him. Just like the rest of the crew." She must have seen the hurt in my eyes. "That doesn't mean ill abandon you, but we all have our reason to dislike Tran, but because this is you and I love you I am willing to keep this quite."

"Thank you." I waited until she had left the room, before calling Johnny.

"Eli?"

God how does he do that! "Hey!"

I could hear the grin on his lips. "How are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm okay...nothing mayor happened. Mia and I argued then talked, I was able to convinced to keep our relationship on the down low for a while longer. Oh and we are having dinner with her." I laid back on my bed, just hearing his voice was enough to put me at ease.

"Mia? Your sister Mia agreed to have dinner with me?" Johnny teased, he knew how much they hated him.

I rolled my eyes at his child like behavior. "Yes my sister, she may hate you and all, but is willing to talk with you. It will just be the three of us, no more. Please."

Johnny sighed. "Alright, when and where?"

"Don't know, when are you free?"

I heard some papers being ruffled up in the background. "His about this Saturday? I was planning on spending it with you anyways."

"Great! I'll let her know. Hey Johnny?" I had this stupid obsession stuck in my head, and in this moment only Tran would be able to help me out.

"Yeah?"

"I've been having this bad feeling about Brian, the newest member of Dom." I hesitated, if I do this it would be like betraying my family, but if I'm right...I'll be saving their asses. "Is there any way you can check him out?"

"Check him out?"

"Yeah, I need to know if he is hiding anything, or if he is who he says he is."

Johnny laughed. "Yeah, I'll have lance look into it." He cleared his throat. "Are you busy tomorrow?"

I ran thru my mind coming up empty. "Nope, not that I can remember."

"I can pick you up in a few."

Really? Did he have death a wish? "Johnny Mia is home and I suspect the others soon to be here."

"You left your car here."

I had to laugh. "Okay, I'll tell Mia. Hurry up."

"I'm in the car already."

I quickly hung up the phone and ran down stairs. Mia as on the couch with Brian watching TV. "Mia?"

"Hmm?" She tuned to look at me.

I knew she wasn't going to like this, but what the hell. "Uhh-Johnny is in his way to pick me up."

"I'm story I thought you said Tran was in his way to pick you up." Mia growled.

"I actually said Johnny." Sarcasm was not good right now, but it was what I did when I was nervous.

"Elizabeth!" Mia snarled.

I was quick to shut my mouth and raise my hands in surrender. "Please, look I had told Dom I was going to spend the weekend with a friend. If he sees me here, questions are going to fly." Mia sat there staring at me. It was actually starting it freak me out. "Besides I left my car over there."

My sister sighed with and an eye roll. "I swear you will give me gray hair before I turn 30. Get out of here before Dom arrives."

Running up to her I hugged her tight. "Thank you, thank you."

"Oh Elizabeth, what am I going to do with you?" Mia grumbled.

Scoffing I pulled back and reached for my bag, just as a honk was heard. "OH, that's him. I'll see you Monday, by the way our lunch date is next Saturday."

Mia groaned throwing her head back. "I can't wait."


	5. Leon what?

SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS AND FAVRIOTES.

ANYWAYS LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.

Walking outside I smiled spotting Johnny leaning against his black Honda. Just as I reached him he pulled me into a tight hug. Wrapping my arms around his neck I pecked his lips. "missed me?"

Rolling his deep brown eyes, he leaned down giving my neck and small kiss. "I was worried."

"and that's bad why?"

With a sigh pulled away looking at everything, but me. "Eli, all my life I have had one thing to worry about and that was surviving. I didn't care who got hurt within my business and races. The only other thing I worried about is my family, then you came along and turned my world upside down. The weird part was I loved it, when I first saw you I knew I was trapped. I just had to have you in my life." He chuckled a little, letting his hands fall on my hips. "lance would give me shit for not asking you out, but being the sister of Toretto, well…"

"well?" I pushed, this was the most I have ever heard him talk. Let alone about his feelings.

"it would have looked bad; everyone knew what Dom did to my sister. Me asking you out would have sent the wrong signal."

I suddenly began laughing, earning a confused look from him. "sorry, I suddenly remembered the night you asked me out."

Johnny scratched the back of his neck, giving me a cheeky smile. "yeah, that was a bit awkward."

Pulling his head down I gave him a sweet kiss, which he was quick to deepen. Turning us around my back hit his car, running a hand thru his hair I released a small moan as he bit my lower lip. Pulling back, he leaned his forehead against mine. "no matter how awkward or weird it was, I wouldn't change a single thing about it." giving him a smile I pulled him down for another blow minding kiss, when I heard multiple cars approaching. "shit! It's Dom and the others!"

Johnny opened his door, "jump in." getting in I crawled over the console and into my seat. Johnny followed seconds later, just as he pulled he pulled out of the driveway and down the road Dom pulled in. with a relieved sigh I leaned back into my seat.

"that was close." I mumbled reaching for to turn the radio on. "so what do you have planned for the rest of the night?"

Johnny glanced at his watch. "it's ten so how about we continue what your sister rudely interrupted." Chucking when I punched him on the arm. Needless to say we spent the rest of the night making up for the 2 years we were apart.

The next morning, I was awaken by the sound of my phone. Lifting my head from the comfortable spot on Johnny's chest I groaned. Johnny groaned as his sleep was interrupted by my phone.

"you going to get that." He mumbled.

Stretching my hand out I groaned. "it's too far away." With a snort he closed his eyes. "Johnny." I whined.

With a small growl he reached for my phone and handed it over. Frowning at he blocked caller ID, sat up as I answered it. "hello?"

"Eli? Hey its Leon."

"hey, what's up?" I released a surprised gasp as Johnny pulled me onto my back and he hovered over me. Narrowing my eyes at him, I warned him not to do what I knew he was about to.

"Eli? You okay?" Leon asked, his tone holding some concern.

"yeah, yeah in fine." I bit my lip as he began nibbling and sucking on my neck, he knew exactly where my sweet spot was located. "did you need so-something?" Johnny crushed his lips onto mine, thrusting his tongue into my mouth causing me to groan.

"I was wondering if you-you would like to go to dinner with me?" Leon stuttered.

I was taken back by his proposition. I loved Leon like a brother and that was it, I have never seen him as anything else. Looking into the eyes of my man, I knew he had heard Leon as well. Cupping his jaw, I pulled him down for a small kiss. "Leon I really don't thin-"

"Eli, please just give me a chance." Leon begged. "I want to apologize for what happened the other night as well as to take you out."

Johnny pushed himself off me and climbed out of the bed. He was upset I could tell and I don't blame him. What man likes hearing another man ask his girlfriend out and not be able to do shit about it? he already hated the fact that we had to hide our relationship, this was just pushing the limit.

"Leon I accept any apology you give me, but I cannot and will not go out with you. You are like brother that's it." I hated being so harsh with him, but it was the only way to get thru to him.

"Eli-"

"Leon stop! The answer is no." clicking the phone I jumped out of bed in search of my grumpy man. I found him leaning against the wall looking out the window. With a soft sigh I walked up to him wrapping my arms around his waist. "I'm sorry Johnny. I know how much all of this sucks and that did help at all."

Johnny sighed pulling me around to face him. "none of this sucks Eli, I will admit I didn't like hearing that man asking you out. You know me, you know how possessive I can get."

Laughing I buried my face in the crook of his neck, giving him a gentle bite earning myself a growl. "trust me I know, Johnny nothing and no one will ever make me change the way I feel about you." I ended with a squeal as he lifted me up, wrapping my legs around his waist Johnny walked us back into the room.

Laying me gentle on the bed he hovered over me, kissing his way down to my neck where he bit down. Running a hand thru his hand, I slid the other onto his back grazing my nails over his hot skin. His growl vibrating over my entire body as his hand slid down my body, inserting one finger into me. Arching my body off the bed I gave a silent moan. Between his kisses and hands I was burning, I needed him…now! Grabbing his face, I pulled him up to me and claimed his mouth in a heated and passionate kiss, chucking at the surprised look he gave me as I flipped us over so I was straddling him. Pulling away I kissed his jaw, neck and throat leaving a mark of my own for everyone to see. Sliding down I continued down his body leaving open kisses, until I reached my goal. Locking eyes with him I took the tip of his cock in my mouth, loving the animalistic growl he gave. I went on until he forcefully pushed onto my back, letting out a giggle he smirked. Without warning Johnny thrusted into me, sharing a groan of pure bliss pleasure. Not wanting to wait any longer he began to move thrusting in and out slowly at first, but after begging him to go faster and wrapping my legs around his waist he speeded up. The familiar heat began to build in the pit of my stomach, my legs burning with anticipation. Looking up at him I drank in the imagine, his hair was plastered down from the sweat, his mouth slightly open letting out the occasional moan. His arms on either side of hip strained as he held his weight up, looking down his body I watched as he went in and out of me. Wrapping my arms around his neck I pulled him down, knocking him onto his elbows. The heat within my stomach was becoming unbearable in a really good way.

Johnny gave a few more thrust, before both me and him found our release. Screaming his name, I heard a loud growl as he spilled his warm seed into me.

"wow! That was…wow." I gasped, trying desperately to control my breathing.

Johnny laughed rolling onto his side he pulled me with him. "the best one yet." Giving me a kiss on the head he looked at his watch. "it's still early, how about we take a shower and I take you out for breakfast?"

Nodding I have him a small kiss. "Pancakes?" 

Giving me a nod he climbed out of bed. "come on then, let take a shower and head out." Not having to be told twice I ran past him and into the bathroom. Laughing he followed me her grabbing some towels on the way in.


	6. The lunch date

We grabbed breakfast and spend the morning just strolling thru the city. I would drag him into every store that caught my eye, although I knew he hated it. Johnny never complained, not once. It was around twelve when I got a call from Mia telling me she was at the restaurant. Johnny was a bit nervous, but mostly he was agitated. Before entering the restaurant, I pulled his head down giving him a quick, but passionate kiss. That seemed to do the trick as I noticed him become less tense. Grabbing his hand, I pulled him in, spotting Mia quickly I dragged Johnny behind me. Reaching the table, I frowned at seeing Brian there as well, Johnny tensed beside me.

"Mia?" I looked at Brian then to her and back.

"He wanted to come." Mia shrugged.

Rolling my eyes, I slid into the booth, followed by my man. "Whatever." I turned to towards Johnny. "You want to order."

"Sure." Raising his hand, he waved the waitress over. "Can I have two sprites and two burgers. No mustard, pickles or onions on one of them. Thank you." Mia gave her order next, followed by Brian.

"So now that we are here I have one question." Mia began. "Is this some sort of payback for what Dom did to your sister?"

Johnny clenched his jaw. "No. Listen I know you and your entire family hate me and I don't blame you, but I would never do anything that will cause your sister any harm. I love her too much for that." He leaned forward. "Know this, nothing and no one will ever remove me from Elizabeth's side. The only way that would happen is if I were dead. We will tell Dom when the time comes, but we would appreciate if you could keep quiet for a bit longer." I sat beside him, biting my lip to keep for giggling. Brian was tensed as if this bugged him somehow.

Mia took a deep breath. "Like I told Eli, this…" she gestured between us. "Is a mistake. One that will lead to a much bigger war between you and dom. Two it will end badly, you know it and I know it, but she is my sister and I will do what I can to keep her happy at the moment." She narrowed her eyes. "But you hurt her, cause her cry or even sniffle I will end you."

Johnny held back a chuckle as he gave her a stiff nod. "Very well."

I sighed, grabbing his hand and entwining our finger I leaned up towards his ear. "That went well."

Giving me a smile Johnny kissed me. "Told you so,

Mia groaned. "Please not in front of me."

Placing my hand on the back of Johnny's neck I pulled him in for a deep kiss, smirking at the gag Mia gave. Pulling back, I nibbled on his lower lip, before turning to Mia. "Sorry did you say something?"

"You are so lucky we are in public at the moment." Mia grumbled.

Chuckling I turned my gaze to Brian. "So…Brian how did you end up in Dom's crew?"

"It just sorts of happened, I was racing Dom and lost. He gave me a speech as to why I lost and why I wasn't able to beat him. Cops showed up, I found him running thru the streets from the cops. We had a small encounter with some friends of his, which cost him his car. I brought him home and was just taken in." Brian kept his eyes on Johnny as is they knew each other.

I snorted. "Yeah, that's Dom for you. always taking in strays." Mia kicked me under the table, giving me a 'be nice' look. "Ow!" I then thought back to his words. "What friends?"

Brian frowned. "What?"

"You said Dom and you had an encounter with some of his friends, which cost you your car. Which friends?" I didn't miss the way Johnny tensed beside me. "Johnny?"

Tran sighed, putting his cup of juice on the table. "It was the night after I saw you. After Lance's argument with that idot." I nodded remembering. "I was mad, so when I spotted him and Dom driving thru my turf I had them follow me. Dom still owes me a car, so when I asked whose car it was they began pinning it on each other saying it was the others. Anyways that just made my mood worse, so I jumped onto my bike and took off."

"But?" I knew there was more, there always was.

"I returned, Lance and I shot the car up and took off." His voice was barely audible, a little amusement and shame in his tone.

I nodded softly, taking a deep breath. "You shot his car up?" He nodded smiling when I began laughing.

"Eli, that is not funny!" Mia scowled.

I raised a hand trying to compose myself. "I'm sorry, but it kind of is! I mean this is the Johnny Tran I know and hearing him do something like that just amuses me." I quickly sobered up at the glare she was giving me. "Alright, jeez no need to get all moody." I turned to Johnny. "Bad Johnny!" Mia rolled her eyes, while Tran smiled.

Johnny glanced at Brian. "What do you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"For a living?" Johnny grumbled. I couldn't help, but smile and be little shocked. The tone he was using was the same one he used on his sister's boyfriends. Was he looking out for Mia? Or was he just trying to a get a read on the man?

Brian shrugged. "I work at an auto shop." He then leaned forward. "If you need anything, just let me know."

Johnny pinned him with a fierce look. "Stop right there. I have my own supplier and when Eli is with me I don't speak of my doings."

"Afraid she won't like what she'll see?" Brain teased. Looking at Mia I warned her to reel her man back.

Johnny clenched his jaw, letting a chuckle out. "She knows what I do, as well as she knows what Dom and his crew do. What I don't want is her involved with any of it. For my part the only ones who know of my relationship are my crew and family, no one from outside knows." He turns to Mia. "Can that be said about you all?"

Before Mia could respond I jumped in. "Let's talk about something else. Please." Johnny looked to me, giving me a small nod.

"Mia did Dom say anything about letting me get a job?" For the past year I have been wanting to get a job, but Dom had been relucted to let me. For some reason he preferred to have me locked in the house or helping Mia at the shitty place he calls food shack. I mean no one even went to the damn place!

"No he hasn't. Dom just wants you safe, he has many people that would love to hurt him thru his family. He just wants you safe." Mia said. I just scoffed, smiling as Johnny wrapped his arm around me. Mia stared at us for a moment.

Grabbing Tran's juice I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Have you had sex with him?" Mia blurted.

I spat my juice out. "Mia! What the hell?" Johnny handed me a napkin as he cleaned the table. "You seriously have bad timing!"

"So is that a yes?" Clearly not caring she almost made me choke on the juice.

I sighed with an eye roll. "Yes Mia, we have slept together already. In fact the night you so rudely interrupted we were-"

"Stop!" she yelped, raising her hand in a stop gesture. "I don't want to know details. Thank you very much."

I just shrugged. "You asked." Grabbing Johnny's hand, I looked at his watch. Holy shit we've been here for three hours. "As much fun as this has been we must really be going, Johnny and I were going to have dinner with his family. Which means we still have to get ready for it." Grabbing my jacket and bag I stood, followed by my man. Leaning over I gave Mia a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you tonight and thank you Mia, I know how much you hate this. So thank you really."

"You're my sister Eli and I will do everything I can to make sure you are happy. Even if that means having to deal with him." Mia glared at Johnny making me smirk. "Be careful." Giving her a small nod I turned to leave.

Jonny followed for a bit then stopped, turning around back to Mia. "Thank you." Walking back to me he didn't see the surprised look on my sisters face. That gave me hope, hope that this might actually work out for everyone.


	7. Fun in the shower

Thank you for all of the follows and reviews. Happy you are all enjoying the story.

On with the story!

(This is a 'M' chapter.)

We arrived home in less than an hour. Home that word just came naturally for me. Being near Johnny was home, he was my home. Where ever we go while he was by my side I will always be home. Jumping out of the car we walked up to the door, when the sound of motorcycles was heard. Six black ones appeared in our drive-way, I got nervous at first. But seeing a familiar face relaxed me within seconds.

"Lance!" I pulled my brother from another mother into a tight hug. "How are you?"

Lance picked me up and span me around making me laugh out loud. "I've been good Eli; I see Johnny showed you the new house."

"Yeah, I love it!" Johnny came up from behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I leaned into his embrace laying my head against his shoulder. "You want to come in?"

"No thanks Eli, maybe some other time." He smiled, but it slipped away as he looked over at Tran. "I need to talk with you. We-we have a problem with one of the su-" I felt it, more than see it as Johnny moved his hand, probably giving him a signal to keep quiet. I'm used to it actually and the strange part was that I didn't care. I was in no way interested in his business.

He leaned down to my ear giving me a small kiss. "Babe you mind giving us a moment?"

I nodded, giving him a kiss I waved at lance and walked into the house. I busied myself on getting our clothes ready for the family dinner. I adjust the water so it was hot, but not scalding and stepped into the tub. I stood there, allowing the spray to hit my face and chest. The water flowed down my body, I leaned forward a bit and rested my palms on the shower wall. The water now wetting my hair and rolling over my shoulders and back. I breathed in deeply, allowing my muscles to relax under the soothing pressure of the warm water.

Apparently, I was deep in my thoughts, because I did not realize Johnny had joined me until I felt his strong hands begin to message my shoulders. I moaned softly, turning my head towards him giving him a smile. Johnny leaned forward, grabbing my chin he tilted my head so I could kiss him. Our lips met with the lightest of pressure at first, but grew stronger. I ran my right hand through his short midnight hair. He broke off our kiss and reached over me grabbing my sponge on the shower shelf.

"Let me wash your back." He said also grabbing the body wash and applying a small amount. I turned to face the water still cascading over me and placed my palms on the wall once more. Johnny began to methodically, but gently scrub my shoulder first, then worked his way down my back. I continued to relax and breathe deeply, somewhat aroused by my lover running the puff across my shoulder blades and along my spine.

After a minute, he pulled back my left arm, making me straighten allowing both arms to fell by my side as he continued his art. "Those aren't part of my back?" I said playfully.

"No, but I figured I might as well keep going. Unless you have any objection?" He teased back.

I chuckled. "Not at all. I'd never turn down a chance to have you pamper me."

Once he finished with my arms, he drew back so that his chest was pressed against my back. In this position, he slid his arms beneath my armpits and began to lather up my chest as he held me close. A moan escaped me as his hands ran over my breast. I could feel his own pectoral muscle, nicely defined, yet not overdeveloped, pressing against my back as he continued to wash my chest and down my abdomen. I gasped at the hardness I felt against my bottom. "You seem to be enjoying this a bit too much." I teased, wiggling my butt against his hardening shaft.

Johnny groaned at the friction I was giving him. He reached down inserting a finger into me, catching me by surprise forcing me to brace the wall. "I'd say I'm not the only one." I moaned as he continued the sweet torture with his finger and I grinded against him. Having has enough Johnny turned me around to face him, picking me up by the waist I wrapped my legs around him, careful to avoid his member. "I love how crazy you make me." Johnny moaned latching onto my neck. God he was amazing.

I wrapped my arms around his neck moaning slightly as he pushed into me slowly, he stroked his thumb over my little numb as he grounded his way deeper into me. I threw my head back against the wall gasping as he shifted his hips forward ever so slightly, pushing himself just a fraction of an inch deeper inside me. Johnny's mouth nibbled and sucked onto my exposed neck, leaving small marks. My nails gripped onto his shoulder as he began to slowly move in and out of me.

"oh god el." Johnny growled picking his pace up. He moved to the left rubbing that magical spot that sent electricity through my entire body. I held onto his arm for support as I gave into the pleasure that as building in the pit of stomach.

"John-Johnny faster please." I gasped out. My moans which had become constant by now, began to increase in volume and pitch as I became close to my climax. Moaning at the next three thrust Johnny gave I screamed his name out. As I climaxed, the muscles around Johnny's shaft began to contract, milking him to his own released.

"oh! Fuck el!" Johnny thrusted into me, pushing in as deep as he could be spilling his seed within me. He rested his forehead on my shoulder as I laid my back against the wall. Lifting his head, he smirked. "We have less than an hour to get ready." Giving me a kiss, I winced as he pulled out. "I love you babe."

Pushing him against the wall I crashed my lips onto his, pouring everything I held within me. "I love you too. Now we really need to finish getting ready." Pecking his lips once more I pulled away finishing my shower. Once we were done it took no more than half an hour for the both of us to get ready.


	8. Dinner with mama and papa Tran

On with the chapter!

Grabbing my keys, we walked out, I was surprised to see Tran's crew waiting for us. "I thought they left." I whispered to him.

Johnny shook his head. "Half of them only. So you want to take the Honda or the bike?"

Giving him a 'serious' look I walked up to his bike. "Do you even have to ask."

"Guess not." Kissing me on the cheek we climbed onto the bike.

It didn't take us long before we arrived at his parents' house. Walking in I was tackled by a small body. "Akin! How are you?"

The small three-year-old boy grinned up at me. "Aunt Eli!" Akin was my nephew, his parents were Johnny's sister and my brother Dom. The only ones who knew of him where me and Johnny's family. No one on my side knew and we wanted to keep it that way. Akin's grin got wider spotting his uncle, letting go of me he ran over to him. Johnny picked him up tossing him into the air, making the boy squeal with laughter.

His sister was the next one to come down, pulling me into a tight hug. "How are you Eli?"

"I'm good Ally and you? I missed you!" I squealed. Ally was the one I would talk to when I couldn't go to Mia or Letty. Having her so far away made me realized how much I missed and needed her friendship. Plus, I really missed having Akin to spoil.

"I missed you too. Maybe now we can get a break from having my brother mope around the house." We laughed at the groan Johnny gave.

Whatever he was about to say was cut off by his parents entering the room. I was pulled into a really tight family hug. Followed by kisses on my cheek by ma and pa. To anyone who would meet Johnny's parents would say they were strict and coldhearted kind of like Johnny. When in reality they are the are really sweet. Yes, they are strict when it comes to their kids, but they weren't unfair. Another reason why Johnny kept his race life hidden from them.

"oh, Eli we've missed you so much." Mama Tran gasped tightening her hold on me.

"I did too mama. More than you can imagine." I tried hiding the tremble within my voice.

Papa Tran jumped in. "You should have come with us." He gave me a pointed look.

I sighed, the day they had told me they were leaving, papa Tran gave me the choice to leave with them. I knew they were coming back, but not when. I had really thought it out, I didn't want to leave the man I love, but I didn't want to leave my family as well. So in the end I had denied the invitation. I had expected for them to be angry or disappointed, but they understood. "I know papa, but I couldn't. Believe it or not I regretted not leaving with you guys."

Papa Tran pulled me into a tight hug. "Doesn't matter Eli, good thing is we are back and I see Johnny didn't miss a chance to go seek you."

I laughed. "What can I say." Johnny wrapped an arm around me, he was still holding Akin. I didn't miss the look of amusement dancing on their eyes as they looked from me to the boys. Knowing what they were thinking I rolled my eyes as we were guided into the dining room.

The dinner was great, we caught up with everything that has happened. Papa and mama were to celebrate their 20th anniversary in a week. Ally had asked my help with Akin's birthday party, which I gladly accepted. We were sitting in the living room watching a movie, which Akin choice. Not to my surprised the boy picked a race car movie. I was snuggled into the side of Johnny with Akin on my lap, Lance and Ally were bickering on the floor over god knows what, when a member of their group walked in. I recognized him as Chan, the brother of the bitch that rode on Johnny's bike. He was breathing heavy and his clothes were dirty.

Lance jumped to his feet pulling the man into the kitchen. I was glad mama and papa Tran had called it a night. Lance poked his head out the door calling Johnny. I watched as they disappeared once more, Ally looked up at giving me a confused look. I just shrugged turning my attention back to the movie. Johnny walked back out, I knew something was wrong. He was angry, his eyes were black, his shoulders were tensed and his hands were clenched.

"I have to leave for a bit. You mind waiting for me? Or should I have someone take you back home?" Johnny was trying not to let his anger sweep into his voice.

Placing a sleeping Akin on the couch I stood up, cupping his face I pulled him down for a heated kiss. "I'll wait for you." Giving me another peck on my lips he grabbed his keys and walked out followed by Lance and Chan. Even though I didn't want to know what he was doing, it didn't stop me from getting that nervous feeling in my chest. The one that told you there was a chance of your loved one getting hurt.

I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep until I felt someone shake me awake. Groaning I opened one eye to see Johnny hovering over me with the stupid but cute grin of his. "What!"

He just chuckled. "I have to take you home. Unless you have an excuse to give Dom for not going home."

Sitting up I stretched in a cat manner. "I have nothing."

"Alright then let's go." Holding his hand out for me I took. Pulling me up he leaned down and picked me up bridle style.

Humming I snuggled into his chest frowning at the smell of car oil on him. "Why do you smell like oil?"

Johnny tensed. "I had problems with one of the cars."

I knew he was lying, but then again I also knew why he was lying. "Mokay, take me home please."

"That's what I'm going to do, Mia is picking you up about a black from your house." Johnny said.

I shook my head, wrapping my arms around his neck. "No, our home."

"What about Dom?"

"I'll make something up." Lifting my head up I looked him in the eyes. "I want to be with you. Sleep in your arms. Please."

Johnny tighten his hold on me. "Alright love, let's go home."


	9. Asking me out.

On with the story!

I don't remember much, except having got home, Johnny tucking me into bed and him lying beside me. The next morning, I woke up well rested, but alone. Looking around the room and not seeing Johnny, I jumped out of the bed and rushed into the living room smiling when I spotted him with Lance.

"Hey Eli." Lance smiled.

Hugging him, I moved to Johnny giving him a kiss. "Hey lance. How are you?"

"I'm good, just got back with your mustang. She's parked outside." Lance gestured to my baby.

Looking out the window I smiled at the newly painted car, the cobra was gone. "Wow! Thank you, I wanted to get that damn snake off."

"I know Johnny told me so I took it to a friend that owed me a favor. We also did some work under the hood and within the car. She's ten times better than before."

Giving them both a hug I thanked them. "Thank you so much! As payment I will make you both breakfast. What do you want?"

Lance looked at me with an apolitical look. "I'm sorry Eli, maybe next time. I have some errands to attend to." Giving me a kiss on the cheek, he gave Johnny a small nod and left.

"Well that's it, I am not inviting him for anything else. He's going to have to beg me for breakfast." I grumbled, glaring at my laughing lover.

"Well so am I, because we have to get you back home." Johnny mumbled as he leaned in for a kiss.

Groaning I kissed him. "Dom and the others will be there."

"Mia is on her way here to pick you up. I will have on of the boys take your car later tonight." Just as he finished his words a honk was heard. "That must be her."

Giggling I grabbed my stuff, giving him a kiss I jumped into Mia's car. I wasn't surprised to see Brian in the car, but I was surprised at the look of hatred he was sending Johnny. "Something wrong O'Conner?"

Brian glanced over at me. "Nothing."

Arriving at the house I notice Brian lingered back, as if not wanting to go into the house. Shrugging it off I ran in stopping at the loud voices coming from within the living room. Walking in I stopped beside Letty as Dom and Vince argued.

"Dom, I'm telling you man we can't trust him! I guarantee he's a cop! Why else would he be snooping around Tran's shop?!" Vince yelled. I froze, glaring at Brian as he walked in. He knew I heard Vince's words and so did Mia. "You are putting your family in danger by letting him."

"Vince that's enough! I'm getting sick of hearing you say nothing but stupidest." Dom growled.

Vince stepped up to him. "It won't be so stupid when you find out I'm saying the truth." Pushing past him he stormed out of the house.

Turning away I wanted to leave before Dom turned his anger on us, but not before stopping beside Brian. "Stay away from Johnny." By the look Mia gave me I knew she heard, but I could care less. I wasn't about to let brain mess with my lover.

The rest of the day was boring I spent the day in my room, on one occasion I decided to take my bike on a run only to have a run in with the cops. That's one of the perks of being a Toretto. At around midnight Johnny called me saying if I wanted to have lunch with his family, which I agreed to. I mean no way in hell would I deny hanging out with them. Dom had been in a very bad mood since the fight with Vince, not even Letty had been able to calm him down. So I did the one thing I knew would calm him down, have him work on my mustang. Which he has been doing for about five hours straight. Mia had been trying to talk to me all day, but I wasn't in the mood to deal with her or Brian. After the call with Johnny I ended falling asleep thinking back to the night Johnny Tran asked me out.

FLASHBACK:

I was with a group of friends from school, mind you I didn't even like hanging out with them. The only reason I was with them was because my boyfriend at the time was friends with them. Freddy was only a year older than me which meant he was 19. The group held two girls, and three boys. They were the 'popular' of the school, the boys and Freddy were football players and the girls were the cheerleaders. I was the outsider really, I was more focused on my school work and motorcycle, my sport was soccer and volleyball. So as you can see I had nothing in common with them, as to why I was with Freddy? Well that was still a mystery to me.

Any way's we were eating at a small food shop. I was currently having to deal with Marisa the head cheerleader, sweet talk my boyfriend. It wasn't that I was jealous, it was that he wouldn't stop her. I mean show a little respect will you!

"So Eli is your brother still going out with the tom-boy?" Marisa sassed.

I dropped my fork with a sigh. "First off her name is Letty and yes they are still going out."

Marissa scoffed. "What does he see in her?"

I had to chuckle at that. "Well she's smart, funny, a total bad ass, has a huge love for cars, a huge plus with Dom and she doesn't sleep with every man she sees." Marissa glared at me as Freddy gave me a stop look. "Just saying it as it is." Just as I was about to take a bite of my food I froze as a group walked into the shop. Holyshit! It was Johnny, his sister and Lance! I notice Lance nudge Johnny and jerk his head towards my way, Johnny glanced at me giving me a small smirk. Feeling slightly embarrassed I looked back at my food pushing it around. At the moment Freddy decided to drape his hand over my shoulder, making me tense. Johnny must have noticed, because next thing I knew he was standing next to me.

"Hello." Johnny smiled.

I was speech less, what the hell was wrong with me. "Umm-hi? What are you doing here?"

He just shrugged. "Came with Ally and Lance and we were wondering if you would like to join us?"

I could feel all eyes on me, as I started into Johnny's dark ones. "I would love too."

"Great." Johnny held his hand out for me.

Taking it I stood frowning at the hand latching down on my other hand. "Where the hell do you think you are going?" Freddy growled.

"To that table." I answered.

Freddy scoffed. "You are my girlfriend, which mean you are to stay by my side. Not go off with the first idiot that asks you to."

Johnny snorted. "She's not a possession jackass and I guarantee everyone in this place is smarter than you." I had to chuckle, hearing Johnny so laid back was just too much.

"Shut up!" Freddy glanced at me. "If you leave we are over!"

Johnny wrapped his arm around my waist much to my surprise. "Great so you won't mind me dating her." Without waiting for a response he guided me towards his table, but before we reached it I stopped him.

"What the hell was that?"

Johnny sighed. "I believe I just asked you out."

"Yeah that's the part that's freaking me out." I whispered yelled.

"Why?"

"Why?" I turned to his family. "He's asking why?" I turned back to him. "Where to start. I'm Dom's sister, we can't have a normal relationship, everything we do will have to be hidden, I can't even imagine what will happen when my family finds out, plus your like what ten years older than me?" Johnny just stood there with his stupid grin. "Say something?"

"So is that a yes?" I just glared at him. Grabbing my arm, he pulled me outside. "Alright look ever since that night I gave you the ride, I haven't been able to push you out of my mind. I didn't know what pulled me towards you, until I realized I was attracted to you. Well with the help of Lance's teasing and Ally's bugging." I chuckled a little. "As for the rest, I don't mind hiding it until you are ready to let it known. As for the age I'm 28."

"Yeah well I'm 18." He just shrugged. "You're talking as if we are together already."

"I was hoping for it, but I am willing to take thing slow." Johnny mumbled.

I thought about it, I mean he was good looking and from what I noticed he was actually nice. How hard could it be to keep a relationship hidden? "I like going out on dates before anything official happens."

"Alright then, would you still like to eat with us?" Once more he held his hand out for me.

"Of course." I shivered at the warmth coming from him hand.

Damn I did not know that would be the start of something as special as what it came to be, but also the one to cause so much pain.

END OF FLASHBACK:


	10. Secrets out.

Here is the next chapter!

I woke up to the sound of loud yelling and crashing. Jumping out of bed I ran downstairs to see Vince and Brian fighting in the living room, the girls were trying to pull them apart. With an eye roll I walked out to the lawn, groaning when I noticed the sun high in the sky. "Great I have just enough to stop those idiots and get ready for lunch." Grabbing the hoes, I pulled it into the house aiming it at the men. "I swear if you don't stop I will spray you like a bunch of mangy mutts!" That caught their attention. "Now can you please behave like the grown men you are and not destroy the house?" Letty and Mia were smirking behind me as the boys looked ashamed. One of the few things I shared with my brother was his temper. "Now I suggest you two get the house cleaned before Dom shows up." After that I ran upstairs to get ready for my lunch with the family. I was out of the house before Dom got home. I noticed Brian was gone, but took no notice in it.

Arriving at the house Akin greeted me with a huge hug, followed by the others. Johnny appeared behind me wrapping his arms around my waist giving me a kiss on the neck. "I missed you."

Turning in his arms I circled his arms around his neck. "I did too. Now let's head in before your sister yells at us." Giving him a quick kiss we walked into the house.

We were having a great time; papa Tran had just closed a great deal so we were celebrating. Just as we gave the toast, the door was broken down. S.W.A.T rushed in some heading up the stairs, some blocking the family and the rest going for Johnny. I grabbed ahold of him pushing him into the back of the family.

"What the fuck is going on?!" I yelled.

"Ma'am you need to step aside; we have an arrest warrant for Johnny Tran." The captain signaled his men to grab Johnny, he was fighting them when papa Tran slapped him across the face. The look of pain and sadness on both Tran's faces will never leave me. I followed them out glaring at the cops as I passed by them. I growled at the familiar blue eyes that stared at me with shock. I followed the cruiser all the way to the station, not wasting any time I demanded to know why they had him and what the bail was. Of course I was ignored completely until after ten pm that they allowed me to pay the fine and get him out.

The drive was quiet and short as we arrived home, Johnny slumped onto the couch as I took a seat beside him. He was mad, but I also knew he would not tell me. Him and his stupid overprotective manner. So I did the next best thing I knew, would get him in a lighter mood. Leaning over him I kissed his neck, smirking at the was his shoulders relaxed more by the second. His hands came around his waist pulling me onto his lap. To my surprised he buried his face in the crock of my neck and just hugged me. Then he picked me up, taking me into the bedroom, laying me down he removed his shirt, before climbing into bed and pulling me close to him.

"I am sorry you had to see that." Giving me a kiss on the head.

Looking up I kissed him under the chin. "It's fine, Johnny some things are out of your control. we didn't know that the cops would be come in. So take out any thought that you put me in any danger tonight okay?"

Keeping his eyes on me he nodded. "Alright."

"Good now mind if I get some sleep, I'm famished." The last thing I heard before falling asleep was a I love you.

Mia picked me up again, apparently today were the famous race wars. So after a quick shower and getting dressed we headed out. Leon was with me the entire day, trying to break the awkwardness between us. Which was a lot harder than you think, when he is trying to get the you to tell you the name of the man you are dating. Right like I'm going to tell him. We were sitting in Dom's little VIP section along with Letty and Mia. Jessie came over to us pulling Leon away. Turning my attention to Mia she gave me a pointed look. We still haven't talked about Brian snooping around Johnny's garage. Shaking my head, I turned to the races, from our spot we were able to see who won or loss. I tensed when I spotted Jessie about to race Johnny. Oh god, please not this! How stupid can Jessie be? I watched as they took off, as Jessie took of too soon and Johnny passed him within seconds. I groaned that was his father's car, when he finds out Jessie will be dead. My groan got even louder as the white car took off without intention in stopping.

Leon ran over to us. "Dom! We have a problem." He pointed to the white car.

"What?" Dom asked we all followed them into the open.

Leon sighed. "It's Jessie."

"Where's Jessie going?" Dom demanded.

"He just raced Tran's for slips." Leon growled.

Dom closed his eyes, running his hand over his head. "Shit."

Everyone gathered around as Johnny rode over to us. By the looks of it he was pissed, climbing out of the car he glared at dom. "Where's he going?"

Dom being the joker he is had to open his mouth. "He went to the car wash."

Clearly not amused Johnny growled. "Whatever go fetch my car."

"Go fetch your car?" Dom scoffed, shaking a finger at him. "We are not in your block anymore, you better watch who you talk to that way." He turned to leave, but I knew this was so not over.

"Toretto!" Johnny's voice was loud and angry, even I jumped at the sound of his tone. "Toretto! S.W.A.T. came into my house, disrespected my whole family, disrespected my girlfriend because somebody marked me out! And you know what?" No god, please don't say it. "It was you!"

In that moment Dom threw a punch knocking Johnny to the ground. I was swarmed by the group of people wanting to see the fight. I knew what I was about to do would break all I have fought to hide, seeing Johnny get his ass kicked pushed my limit. Pushing thru the crowd I grabbed Dom by the shirt and pulled him off with the help of the security guards.

"I never Marked on nobody! I never marked on nobody!" Dom yelled as Vince and Leon pulled him away.

I stayed by Johnny's side as he gasped for breath. "You're an idiot you know? Dom would never snitch on anyone."

Johnny hissed as I put pressure on his lips. "I know, but look." Following his line of sight, it fell on Brian. He looked guilty and nervous. "This is all on him."

Helping him up I stumbled back when someone pulled me away from him. Looking behind me I froze as Dom and everyone else stared at us. Letty was the one holding onto my hand, but was quickly removed by Johnny as he pulled me back to him. There wasn't a reason to hide this anymore since they probably saw everything that just happened between the both of us.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Dom growled, he was already pissed off and this was not helping at all. "Elizabeth I asked you a question."

"What do you want me to say? You pretty much saw it all." I was feeling boxed in, like locked in a room and the walls closing in on you.

Dom took a step forward and at the same time Johnny pulled me back. "What I want to think is that what I am really thinking it not true." He looked me in the eye, begging. "Tell me you and him are not…"

Taking a deep breath, I stepped forward. It was time to face what I feared the most. "Yes. Johnny and I have been together for a while." I felt Johnny place his hand on the small of my back, I wanted to be wrapped in his arms, but I was afraid that one move would trigger any of them. "Dom?"

"I-I can't even..." He turned his glare to me. "Right now I want you to choose. Him or us?"

I was taken back by his answer. I couldn't! he was making me chose between the man I loved and my family. How fucked up was this. To my horror I wasn't able to choose as Johnny pulled me into a tight hug. Only this hug was so wrong.

"Go with him." Johnny whispered into my ear.

Pulling back, I cupped his face, shaking my head. "No, I am not going to choose Johnny!"

"I know, I already picked for you. Go with your brother, talk with him and sort this out. If you want once he calms down I will be there with you to talk it out." He must have seen the fear in my eyes, either that or he really wanted to kiss me. "I will call and text you every night. Eli I am not abandoning you, but he is your family. Do this for me please."

Pulling his head down I gave him what many would think was a goodbye kiss, but in reality was a I love you kiss. "Alright, but please don't leave me."

"Never love."

letting me go, I was pulled back by letty. Giving me a small nod he climbed into his Honda taking off in full speed. I watched him until he disappeared leaving nothing, but lifted dirt. Ignoring the looks from everyone I jumped into Mia's car waiting to go home.

Ohhhh Dom found out!


	11. Eli? Eli!

This chapter is super predictable, but i assure you Dom will not give in quickly.

Let me know if you think i should have her leave the family or find another way?

Once we arrived home I ran up to my room. I wanted nothing to do with any of them. I wanted to just lay in bed and forget about everything and everyone. Of course they had other ideas.

"Elizabeth open the door! Now!" Dom yelled pounding on the door. "If you don't I will break it down!"

"Dom please just let me be! I don't want to talk with anyone!" I tried so hard to hold back the tears that threaten to fall, but it was too much.

"It's not an option Elizabeth."

I knew he wasn't going to leave, so I stood and unlocked the door. Jumping back on the bed I heard him walk in. "What the hell do you think you are doing!?"

"If all you are going to do is yell, it's best if you leave. I am not in the mood for this Domonic!" I was feeling dizzy and short of breath.

"Eli out of the men you could have picked why him? Do you have any idea the kind of man he is? Well I do! I have seen him do things you can't even begin to imagine. He's a bastard, he doesn't give a shit about anyone." Dom was pacing in my room and making me even more dizzy. "I want you away from him."

I shook my head. "No, I can't."

"You can and you will." He retorted. God this was getting old. "Give me one good reason why I should let this keep going."

"Because he makes me happy."

"No."

"He treats me with respect, love and kindness."

"Not good enough."

"For fuck sakes, because I love him! He gives me that love that no one else can give me! He completes me! He is the man I want to spend the rest of my life with!" I was all up on his face by now. "Your feud with him has nothing to with me and him. I don't even know what the hell he does when away from me. He protects me, from what he and you do. He doesn't allow your stupid arguments into our lives. Dom he loves me for who I am, not by who is my family or what I have done. I thought that was what you always wanted for me?"

"I Did-I do, but not with him! Jesses why him?" he sighed running a hand over his head. "I love you, but I can't accept this. I'm sorry Eli."

I felt the tears fall down, I hated crying in front of him. It made me feel weak and child-like in front of him. I can't even remember the last time I saw him cry. "Dom please. Don't make me chose between you and him." I begged, he was my brother, but Johnny was the man I love.

"You can't be with him Elizabeth! Why can't you see that!? He's not good for you, no one in the family can trust him and you expect us to greet him with open arms!?"

I braced myself against the wall. My head was spinning and it wasn't slowing down. My breathing was coming out heavier and shorter. What the hell was happening to me?! Dom was looking at me strange, but made no move towards me. Actually both Dom's stood there. When did Dom get a twin? Next thing I knew I was looking up at the ceiling.

"Elizabeth!" Dom yelled, kneeling beside me. "Mia! Call an ambulance!"

I can hear the footsteps of the others rushing into my room.

"What the fuck happened?!" that was Leon.

"She just fainted!" My shoulders were being shaken. "Mia!"

"They are on their way Dom." Mia snapped.

Suddenly I heard a commotion coming from downstairs followed by the angry calls of Leon. I was slipping into the dark when a familiar scent and warmth surrounded me. "What did you do to her!?" Johnny! Johnny was in my house! He was here, but how? "I swear Toretto if you touched her I will kill you!" I was lifted from the ground carried who knows where to.

I heard Dom's angry voice behind me. "I didn't touch her! She fainted!"

I was placed into a soothing seat, I couldn't see anything my eyes wouldn't open, but I was able to hear everything. "If you knew your sister as much as I did, you would know she can't handle such situations. Not after what happened with you and her." I heard a door open and close, shortly after I felt we began moving. After that I have no recollection of what happened next.

When I woke up in a hospital bed, Johnny sleeping by my side and to my surprise Dom and Letty were sleeping on the couch. What the hell happened? Johnny stirred beside me lifting his head with a yawn. "Sleep well?"

His reaction was comical, but I wasn't able to enjoy it since his lips were attacking mine. "god Eli! You had me worried sick!"

Chuckling I kissed him hard. "Was I out for long?"

He sighed resting his forehead against mine. "Only a day, but to long for me. My family was in here. They freaked out, but happy to know you were stable."

"Was Akin here?" I asked glancing at Dom.

"Yes, but your brother wasn't here at the moment. In fact, I didn't even see when he walked in."

I tossed my head back. "What happened?"

"I don't know, I got a call from Mia telling me you had fainted and that the ambulance was taking too long. So I got in my car and went over, you were on the ground with Dom trying to wake you up. I picked you up and brought you here." Johnny explained, giving me a peck.

"Doc's say why I fainted?"

Johnny shook his head. "No, they wanted to wait for you to wake up." I noticed Dom begin to stir, giving Johnny a nervous look. "I'll be back in a few." Laughing at the poke he gave my side I watched him walk out, just at the couple on the couch woke up 'here we go again'.

I was engulfed into a huge brotherly hug by Dom. "You had me worried Elizabeth."


	12. Making a choice.

I was engulfed into a huge brotherly hug by Dom. "You had me worried Elizabeth."

"What happened? I mean I remembered what happened before the black out, but not what happened after." I wanted to see what he would say.

Dom sighed. "We were arguing and you fainted, Mia called Tran and he brought you here."

I smiled at the mention of his name. "Johnny was in the house?"

"This doesn't change anything Elizabeth. I don't want him near you or this family." Dom growled, causing Letty to wake up.

"Dom, you can't force me to leave him. I love him and he loves me." I could hear the machine beeping as my heart pounded. "Why is it so hard for you to understand that!?"

"I am responsible for you Eli, that means I do what is best for you." Dom stood in front of my bed. "He is no good for you. He is a killer, cares for no one, but himself. You haven't seen the things we have."

"I don't care!" I knew I was going to have to choose and for the first time, I had my decision set in mind. "I don't care what he has done or did. I have nothing to do with that part of his life. When he is with me, it's only me."

Dom growled under his breath. "You will stay away from him and if that means shipping you off to our uncle in Mexico so be it."

My eyes began to water and head pounding at the thought of leaving. Why must his hatred be bigger than his love for me. "You can't do that Dom."

"I can and I will. I can't see him drag you down." Dom took a seat by my side taking my hand in his.

Pissed as I was, I pulled it away. Ignoring the hurt in his eyes I turned to the window. "Leave."

"Elizabeth." Dom whispered.

"Dom leave now or I will have them make you leave." Turning towards him I glared into his pained eyes. "I am doing what you want for, but forget you and I carry the same blood. You may have the control while I am in here, but the moment I am released I will be moving out. Now leave!"

Letty grabbed ahold of his arm, pulling him out. Looking over her shoulder she gave me look. "Elizabeth, think of what you are doing."

"I didn't want to do this, but he left me no choice. I am choosing Tran, because I love him." I watched as my family walked away. The moment the door closed I allowed myself to cry, I was so lost in my pain that I didn't even feel when Johnny walked in. Not even when he took me in his arms and whispered nothing, but sweet things.

"Want to tell me what happened?" His voice was nothing but a whisper.

Pulling away from him slightly, I smiled as he wiped my tears away. "I just had another argument with my brother and kicked him out."

Johnny sighed pulling me back into the hug. "I am sorry babe. What now?"

"How would you like it if moved in with you permanently?" I kept my face hidden in his neck, afraid he would hate or reject the idea.

"Nothing will make me happy than to have you with me Elizabeth." Giving me a kiss, I smiled at the fact that at least something good was still in my life. Once some time had passed I would try and talk with Dom again, but until then I was dead to them. Dom would make sure of that.

I was released three days later, the doctors wanted to make sure I was in good health. Tran stayed with me the entire time and when he needed to leave it was with his sister or Lance that stayed with me. Papa and mama Tran would visit every day with a hot pate of homemade meals. Akin would bring me drawing he would do in school to make me feel better. Everything was great, but not once did my family come and visit me after the fight with Dom. I guess it wasn't so hard to forget about me.

I decided to get a job in a motorcycle shop, with my knowledge for the bikes I got hired the next day. I was able to convince Johnny to forgive Jessie about the race. Being as he can't refuse me anything he allowed Jessie to keep the car. Living with Johnny has been amazing, we finally had a place to call home. What was better yet, was that we didn't have to hide anymore, now we could go and do anything we wanted as the couple we were.

It was a month after the hospital scene that I saw Dom and the crew again. Johnny was going to the street races and I wanted to go, Lance was going to race my bike and I was not going to miss that. Deciding to take a look around, Ally came along. We were looking at the bike that was going against mine when I looked to the side and stiffed. Dom and Mia stood no more than ten feet away from me, Mia looked up catching my eyes. Dom looked up next, his eyes soften as did his features. I wanted to run over and hug him so bad! Instead I took a step back, I didn't know how he would react if I got close to him. Looking up I wished I hadn't, the entire crew stood with them looking at me. Mia made a move towards me, but Brian grabbed her arm with a shake of his head. Seems like Dom had yet to figure out the truth about that guy.

"Eli!" Johnny called. Looking behind me I spotted him waiting beside his car. Looking back to Dom and Mia I gave them a small wave as I walked towards Johnny and Ally.

Johnny stopped me in front of him, grabbing my chin he lifted me face up gently. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just saw Dom and the others." I whispered, Johnny pulled me into a hug.

"We will fix this, just give it time." He reassured. Giving me a kiss on the head he guided me into the car. That night I slept with nothing, but the memory of my family.

The next morning, Johnny had left with Lance to do who knows what. I was on my way to pick up Ally and Akin for a day in the mall. Akin was starting school up again and he needed new clothes, so did I and Ally. Going our separate ways, we agreed to meet up in two hours. As I cruised around the mall, I bumped into the last group of people I thought I would.

Dom grabbed ahold of my arm, stopping me from falling face down. Thanking him I took a few steps back, which earned me a frown.

"I am not going to hurt you Elizabeth." Dom scoffed.

I just nodded. "I-I have to go." But before I could leave Mia grabbed ahold of my arm.

"Eli wait! We haven't seen each other in almost two months." It really pained me to hear the pain in her voice.

Pulling out of her grip I stood in front of them. "I saw you yesterday at the races."

Mia rolled her eyes. "That doesn't count."

Everyone stayed quiet for a moment and let me tell you it was AKWARD. That was until Mia pulled me into a tight hug.

"I have missed you so much." Her voice was strained; like when you are close to crying.

Not being able to hold back I hugged her, it was so familiar yet foreign at the same time. "Me too Mia." Pulling back, I was hugged by everyone else, but Brian, Leo and Dom. "It's nice seeing you again, but I must be going."

Letty whined. "Just a little longer, come on ill buy you a hot dog." Giving her small smile I nodded.

"So how is life on the other side?" Vance teased, if I had to guess who would be the angriest it would have been him. Instead he seemed to be the least bothered. Well him and Jessie.

Kicking him under the table I smirked at the groan. "It's pretty wild. Parties every night, sex in public and let's not forget the drugs." Dom shot me a glare, while Vance stared at me wide eyed.

"Seriously?" he gushed.

"No you idiot!" I couldn't help, but laugh. "It's nice. Johnny goes and does whatever he is doing. I spend my time either working on the bike or hanging time with Ally and Akin, but Johnny is with me most of the time."

"That's good to hear." Vance mumbled.

Leo moved to take a seat beside me. "Is he why you never wanted to go out with me?"

"No, the reason being I see you as a brother, just like Jessie, Vance and Dom." This was really getting old.

"But why him?" Leo growled.

"Leon enough!" Dom barked before I could say anything.

Giving him a small nod I glanced at my watch. Ally should be arriving any ti- "Excuse me." jumping up I met Ally half way. Catching Akin as he jumped into my arms. "I bumped into Dom and the others. You mind if I say bye before we leave?"

"No, go ahead." Ally said, she stayed where she was. Last time she and Dom saw each other…well let's just say Akin happened.

Keeping Akin in my arms I walked back, only to see everyone looking at me. "I have to go. Ally needs to get home and this monkey needs shower." Akin giggled at the nickname.

"Whose son?" Mia asked as she stood to greet the boy. I smiled when she cooed at him. If only she knew the truth.

"He is…Lance's brother." I cringed, but it was the first thing that popped into my head. Putting the boy down I watched as he ran to his mother. Grabbing my bag, I turned to leave with one last wave, only to be stopped once more. This time by Dom.

"Come to the house later today if you can." I raised an eyebrow at him. "I want to talk with you…please."

"Okay." Walking away I prayed that this was the beginning of something good.


	13. He's gone.

After dropping off Ally and Akin, I drove back home. I planned on waiting until Johnny got back so that way he wouldn't worry about me. That and I really wanted to see him. So while I waited, I decided to make some dinner and do a few things around the house. Just as dinner was done Johnny walked in, the moment I saw him my smile dropped.

"Johnny! What happened to you?" Dropping everything I ran over to him. His face was bruised and shoulder was bandaged. "Johnny?"

He just shook his head, pulling me into a tight hug. "I'm fine. A deal went bad and things got out of control."

Wrapping my arms around his neck I held onto him. "Is everyone okay?" He nodded. "What else hurts?"

With a small groan he walked us to the coach, whimpering as he took a seat. "I'm just bruised babe. Don't worry."

Normally I would let it go, but not this time. "No, take off your shirt." Johnny raised an eyebrow. "Now john." With a defeated huff he did as told. I held back a gasp at what I saw. "Oh god." His abdomen was completely bruised up, his chest had what looked like a boot marked on it. looking at his shoulder I removed the bandaged that was just placed over it. I clenched my jaw at the fact that it wasn't even cleaned or stitched up. "Who did this."

Johnny wiped my tears away. "I'm fine. You don't need to worry about this."

"The hell I don't! Here I am thinking all is good, going shopping and having the time of my life. All while my boyfriend is getting his ass kicked!" John flinched. "Johnny I don't care what you do or don't do for a living, but this…" I pointed at his chest. "This I care about. When It's about you physical and mentally I will care about it."

Johnny just sat there with a painful smile. "One of the many reasons I love you."

Rolling my eyes, I grabbed my phone. "I love you too jackass. Now what sucks is I don't know how to stitch you up, so I will have to call Mia."

"Hey…can you come over...Johnny is injured and I can really use your help…Thank you." Looking back at him, I smiled at seeing him asleep. How he could sleep while in pain was beyond me. So in the meantime I took it upon myself to clean out his wound.

Mia arrived about twenty minutes after the call, what surprised me was that Dom and Letty were with her.

"So what's the big emergency?" Mia asked.

Leading the into the living room, I pointed to the sleeping man. "His chest and stomach are all bruised up, he also has a wound on his right shoulder. I cleaned it out, but it needs to be stitched up."

Mia removed the towel, cringing at the sight before her. Feeling around the wound she frowned. "Eli wake him up while I get the things ready."

Walking up behind him I gently ran my hand thru his hair. "Johnny?...love wake up." He stirred a bit, but that was all. "Johnny wake up, Mia is here." Slowly his eyes open, looking up he locked with mine. "Hey sleepy beauty."

"Whose here?" He yawned.

"Mia remember? She's going to stitch you up." Kissing the top of his head, I turned to see my brother and Letty staring at him. "We have two other guests."

Glancing behind me, Johnny's body went stiff. "Toretto."

"Tran." Dom greeted.

Mia walked back in with a bowl of water and towels. "Now what I am going to do with hurt, a lot." She turned to me. "I need you to keep him calm."

"You are just going to stitch him up Mia." I reminded.

Mia nodded. "Yes, right after I pull out the piece of knife they left in him."

"What?" I yelped. How the hell did they break it off? Johnny groaned, with an eye roll.

Mia pulled out a scalpel- as to why she has one, I have no clue- she kneeled beside him on the coach. "Now hold still."

Johnny was not one to show fear or pain, but I could sense it waving off him. His hand had a death grip on mine, which only got worse as Mia cut his skin. Johnny held back any noise from flying out, but the one or two whimpers slipped out.

Once Mia made the incision big enough, she grabbed some pillars and dug them into his skin. I turned my head away, hiding my face in Johnny's hair. Johnny on the other hand was not able to hold back the pain anymore, as he let out a cry.

"It's alright, I got you." I whispered into his ear. I was amazed at the size of the knife. Johnny sagged in relief against me. it didn't take Mia long to clean and stitch him up. "Thank you Mia." I whispered. As of now I was the one being held. Johnny had pulled me into his lap and buried his face in the crock of my neck. I knew how much he hated being seen as weak and powerless. Mia just nodded, giving Johnny's arm a squeeze she left me and him alone.

"I'm sorry you had to see all of that." Johnny said after a few minutes of silence.

I sighed. "Don't be, it's not the first time I see Mia stitch someone I love up."

Pulling back, he jerked him head towards the door. "Go talk to them." seeing my hesitation he pulled me in for a kiss. "I'll be fine."

Giving him one more kiss I walked towards the door, with one last glance at my now sleeping lover. I closed the door, meeting the trio in the kitchen as they waited for me. "Thank you Mia, I owe you."

"No you don't, I'm just happy you called me and not someone else." Mia smiled.

I turned my attention back to Dom. "I was going to go and see you, but with all this."

"It's fine. We can talk here if you don't mind." Dom offered. Taking a seat, I gave him a nod. "First off how have you been?"

"I've been good, happy. Johnny is great, but I would be lying if I said I didn't miss you."

"Eli, look I'm sorry. The way I reacted was not my best performance, but you need to understand that is was a shock for me." Dom began. "Tran and I don't have the best record with each other. When you confirmed your relationship, the first thing that came to mind was his revenge. To be honest I still believe that."

I rolled my eyes. "Well he's not. Johnny is not the cold hearted man you all think he is. Not once has he harmed me, nor has he made me unhappy."

"I don't want to talk about that." Dom growled. Why must it be so hard for him to see that my happiness was with Johnny? "I still haven't accepted this and I don't think I ever will, but you are my sister and I love you."

With a heavy sigh I leaned back against my chair. "Than what did you want to talk about?"

"You coming back home. We miss you, we all do." Letty was to one to answer.

I shook my head. "I won't, I can't. This is my home now. I love living here and I want to build my family here, but if you don't mind I would love to visit once in a while." I noticed the look of betrayal flash thru Dom's eyes. "You are my family for that I have never deny it nor will I ever, but It is time I start looking to build mine."

Dom stood up quickly. "Alright. We must get going." Without even a good bye, Dom walked out of my house and even without knowing yet that would see him only once more for years to come. Letty and Mia each gave me hug promising each other on going shopping this weekend.

Once I watched them leave I sat on the couch going over everything that has happened in my life. From meeting Johnny, falling in love, my brother hating me. damn I was a wreck. I really need to straighten all of this out, but at the moment my focus was needed on my man.

Walking into the room I smiled. He looked so relaxed and peaceful in his sleep, what did I ever do to deserve him? Changing into a tank top and shorts I climbed into bed, only to be pulled into his side with in seconds. Between the sound of his even breaths and thumping heart, sleep came by quickly.

The next day all went well, Johnny was up and moving around. Even though I was on his ass about getting bed rest. Somehow and don't ask how, but he gave me a kiss and bolted out the door. Something about having something to take care of. Oh he was going to hear me when he gets back.

It was about six pm when a car pulled up, thinking it was Tran I thought nothing of it until the banging on the door began. I was surprised to see Mia on the other side, she was a complete mess.

"Mia what's wrong?" Pulling her into the house, I sat her on the couch. "Mia?"

"Dom is gone." Was what she whispered.

I was confused. "What do you mean gone? Mia what happened?"

"Yesterday after we left form here, Dom and the rest of us went to the race wars. All was going good, until Dom and the rest if the crew went for another job." She didn't need to tell me what that job was, I knew and never really cared much for it. "I told him not to go, I knew something was going to happened. Dom had been getting to much heat from all around." Mia whimpered, holding by a cry. "After the guys left, Brian approached me and started asking a bunch of questions. When I didn't tell him, he told me he was a cop! Can you believe that!"

I slowly nodded. "I knew."

"You knew! You knew and didn't tell us!?" Mia growled.

I raised my hand in surrender. "And how the fuck did you want me to tell you! I found out the day he took his friends and arrested Johnny." Mia flinched. "Look what else happened? You said Dom was gone? Gone where?"

"Brian and I drove off towards the direction Dom did. When we got there it was a mess, Dom was racing after the trailer. Leon and Letty were stopped in the road. Vince was being dragged by the trailer, his arm caught a wire all while the driver was shooting at him. He was shot on the side."

I began freaking out. "Is Vince alright? Please he isn't…"

"No! Vince is okay, thanks to Brian." Mia whispered.

"How?" Well he wasn't so much of a bad guy if he saved Vince.

Mia smiled softly. "He called a helicopter, using his statues as cop in front of Dom." I knew my eyes were wide. "Dom was mad, but instead we left him. When we got home I didn't know what was wrong with dom. He was pissed off and pacing like an animal. He knew that they were going to come after him and I knew it as well, but before he could make a run for it Brian showed up. So did Tran."

Now that caught me off guard. "What?"

"Relax he just wanted to talk with Jessie about keeping his car, but at the moment some guys showed up shooting everything in sight. Jessie went down with a bullet in the leg, but is alright. Between Dom, Brian and Tran they went after the shooters." Mia's face became sadden once more. "Tran came back, but Dom and Brian didn't. Tran said Brian had given Dom his car and then was taken by the feds."

Then it came to me. "So he just left? Just like that not caring what happens to you or Letty?"

Mia shook her head. "That's why he left Eli. As long as he is near, the feds will not leave us alone."

Just then Johnny walked in, he was covered in dirt and with a new bruise on his jaw. Jumping up I tackled him into a hug. "I'm fine. Mia."

"Hey." Mia greeted.

Johnny jerked his head towards the door. "O'Connor is outside, wants to talk with you."

I stiffed at the mention of the guy that has brought much of the pain my sister and I are feeling at the moment. "I want him gone Johnny. Now!" Johnny raised a brow at me. "Because of him all of this is happening. Get rid of him."

Johnny glanced at Mia. "So is that a no?"

"It's a no." She responded. Her voice held nothing, but hurt.

Giving her a nod and me a hug he waked back out. I took Mia into a tight hug, it was all I could do for the both of us. Vince was in the hospital, so was Jessie and Letty. Leon was with them. after they get out I didn't know what was going to happen. I reality it was Dom that kept us all together, without him the family was sure to split up. Today I learned the real value of family, they were something you couldn't take for granted. From now on I would do everything to keep Mia and Johnny by my side. I was not going to lose anyone else.


	14. We have a job.

Everyone, but Vance were released within the week of Dom's disappearance. Letty as we all knew didn't take it all too well. She packed her stuff and left, didn't say where or if we were ever going to see her again. It hurt a lot seeing the woman that helped my brother raise me leave. Jesse had asked if he could stay and live with me, I didn't mind and apparently neither did Johnny. In fact, they both became…I wouldn't say good friends, but they tolerated each other. Jesse still worked on cars and help built them, only this time it was for Tran. Mia also stayed with me, but for about a week only. She then took Jesse and moved back into the old house. It was lonely without the others, but it was home. We still saw each other every day, as time went by Mia stopped calling Johnny, Tran. Now it was either jackass or Johnny. Vance was released a month later, he like Letty took off. I at least knew he was heading off to Rio and he would keep in touch.

It had been two years since everything that has happened and I being me though all was done with. Wow was I wrong.

A year before:

I was with Mia and Jesse. Jesse was doing some weird shit to my bike, making me cringe at every touch.

"So any news of the AWOL of the family?" I asked Mia, glaring at Jesse.

Mia shrugged. "Vance is married in Rio. I haven't heard from letty or Leon. As for Dom it looked like he had contact with Vance, but that is all I know."

I simply nodded. The news was always the same. I knew about Vance and the others, but as for Dom it looked like he had contact with everyone, but me. I jumped at the sudden bang my bike made. "Why don't you just shoot it and put it out of its misery." Jesse smirked from behind the bike, as Mia took me by the shoulders.

"Okay, let's go inside before you shoot Jesse." Mia laughed.

Grumbling I allowed myself to be pulled away from my baby. They should know just how much I loved that bike. As I was being pulled across the lawn I smiled at the familiar Honda pulling up the drive way. Johnny climbed out of the car, causing me to freeze at the sight. His shirt was covered in blood, he himself was a mess. He stopped no more than four feet away, looking down at the ground. The last time he did was when they told me Lance was killed five mon-oh god.

He must have seen the recognition in my eyes, because all he did was pull me into a hug. I held him tight, trying the best I could to give my support. His entire body shook from his cries, as we both fell to the ground. Looking over his shoulder I spotted Akin. He had tears rolling down his cheeks, wiping them away as if it were a bad thing. Holding my hand out for him, he ran into me holding on tight. I don't remember how long we stayed there, but it wasn't until Mia grabbed Akin and Jesse helped me take Johnny inside.

Once Akin was asleep, Johnny told us everything that had happened. They had taken Akin to the park, Ally and him. He said it all happened to fast, one moment it was all laughter and the next shots were being fired. Grabbing Akin and Ally they took cover until it was all over. When he looked down Ally was cover in blood, she had received a bullet in the chest. Johnny didn't even get a chance to say good bye to her.

When I asked him who they were. He told me they were the same one's that attacked him, killed Lance and did the drive-by. They were pissed off since the deal, apparently they didn't care if the product was good or not. They wanted their money.

That year was mostly hell for us. After the funeral papa and mama Tran decided to go back to Tokyo, they left Akin in our custody seeing as I was his real aunt. They were hopeful that Dom would want to meet his son. Johnny had finally gotten his revenge on the rival clan, but now the heat was on us. The cops had no way of proving he cause the accident, but they were keeping a close eye on him. Mia then left that year, Brian had come back and taken her. I didn't judge nor did I ask, but I did feel abandon. At least I still had Jesse with me. Along that time Johnny broke the one rule we had, I became involved in his business. I was more of handling the cars, then dealing with what he did. Plus, he made a new rule, I was to never leave his side. Bummer.

PRESENT:

Picking my up my phone I walked into the living room where Mia sat beside Brian. Akin was on the ground playing with his toys. As for Johnny well he was out doing who knows what. They had shown up out of the bloom, for a so call visit.

"How have you been?" Mia asked.

I just shrugged. "I've been okay, Akin has been keeping me company." Raising my left hand, I showed her my ring. "Johnny asked me to marry him."

"No way!" Mia pulled me into a gentle hug.

"Yeah." The silence took over the room once more. "Okay, you know I hate the awkward silence. Why are you here?"

Mia was taken back by my tone of voice. "I just wanted to see you Eli."

"Bullshit Mia. If that were the case, you wouldn't have brought him." I pointed to Brian, she knew I still disliked the man. "You left without saying anything and not telling me where you were going. So sorry if I don't believe you."

Mia sighed. "We need your and Tran's help."

Now that caught my attention. "In that case we need to wait until Johnny gets back." The couple nodded. Having called Johnny, he arrived in less than ten minutes. "Now explain."

Brian cleared his throat. "We are planning on pulling a job. Dom and I have planned on stealing the money belonging to one of the most powerful men in Rio. We need you and Tran's help to pull it off."

Unlike Johnny, I was stuck on the one name I haven't heard in years. "Dom?"

Mia glanced at me with pity. "Yes, our brother."

"He may be yours Mia, but he stopped being mine a long time ago." Johnny pulled me into his side, knowing how much of a sore spot this was. "Why don't you ask Letty for help, I'm sure she is more qualified than me."

Mia shared a look with Brian. "Letty died in a race accident Eli."

I felt my entire world come down, I loved that woman so much. "How is Dom?"

"He's coping, as we all are." Mia whispered. "Eli we need to know if you are coming?"

Looking at Johnny he gave me a small nod, but then I remembered about Akin. "What about Akin? We can't take him with us."

"When do we need to be there?" Johnny asked.

"Everyone is gathering tomorrow in Rio." Brian answered.

Johnny looked down at me. "I will have Chan take him to Tokyo with my parents. After all of this is over we will bring him back."

"Alright we are in."

Mia and Brian left that same night. We packed and got everything ready, Chan picked Akin up and took him to the airport. I would miss him a lot, but there was no way I could bring him with me.

By the time we arrived at the warehouse everyone was there. Mia, Brian, a group of people, and Dom. Apparently he didn't know I was coming, based on the look he got the moment I took my helmet off. Johnny stood beside me, his arm around my waist and eyes fixed on the males.

"Glad you can make it." Mia smiled. "Here let me introduce everyone to you."

She pointed to a dark skinned man dressed in leather. "This is Roman."

He walked up to, completely ignoring Johnny at my side. "Sexy legs girl, when do they open."

Stopping Johnny from doing anything, I swiped my leg across his. Knocking him on the ground, placing my boot on his throat. Pulling the hand gun Johnny gave me out I smirked at the fear that crossed his features. "About the same time I pull this trigger. Want me to open them?" The Latin brother's on the side snickered.

Mia gave me a warning look, with a shrug I took a few steps back. Johnny glared down at the man. "This Is Tej."

"What's up." He was much better looking than Roman and appeared to be easier to get along with.

"And these are Santos and Tego." Mia gestured to the Hispanic males. "Guys this is my sister and her fiancé Johnny Tran." I didn't miss the way Dom's eyes widen at announcement.

"You got a baby sister and I didn't even now of?" Tej accused.

"My fault, I haven't been that much in contact with them." I said.

Roman turned to Johnny. "What about you pretty boy? Don't you speak?"

"Unlike you I speak when I have to, that way I don't say stupid shit." Right then I knew these two would have problems.

Dom cleared his throat. "Let's get started. I know you are all wondering as to why I called you here."

"You got that right." Tej mumbled. "Why you make us drive half way across the world man?"

"Because we got a job." Dom said.

We gathered around a table, on the table laid a map. "Target's name is Reyes; he runs the drug scene down here. Never been busted and doesn't leave a paper trail Brian began."

"No paper trail means no banks; no banks mean safe houses." I said.

Brian nodded. "That's right. He has them spread thru out the city."

"And we're going to hit them all." Dom popped up beside me, causing me to jump.

Tej knitted his eyebrows together. "All of them?"

"All of them."

"Sound's crazy, brings us all over the country so we can rob the dude that runs it?" Roman scoffed. "I thought this was business? Sounds personal to me. Is that what this is? I got love for all ya, but personal ain't good business." I had to handed to him, he did have a point. "I can't do this homie." Roman began walking away.

Dom just began talking once more, his voice louder than before. "So what we are talking about is 100 million dollars." Roman stopped walking.

"You say what?" Johnny shook his head a the immaturely of the man. "You see sometime I be overthinking man and ah I know we just met, but you can't just-just-"

Dom ignored him. "100 million dollars and everything we take, we split even."

"so 11 million apiece. I am down." Tej smirked.

"I in." Santos and Leo nodded.

"11 million dollars, that sounds like a lot of vaginal activity to me." Roman gushed, giving me the once over again.

Gross! Turing to Dom I sighed. "You can't pull off ten heist on the same mark. You just can't."

"The moment you hit the first one, they are going to do everything they can the protect the rest." Johnny spoke up.

Dom smiled. "Exactly."

After telling us what we were going to do, we all got ready to take down one of the safe houses. As I got my gear on, Johnny came up from behind. Making sure my vest was on right and gun had the safety off.

"Stay beside me, okay?" Even thou I could take care of myself, this was beyond anything I have ever done.

"Promise." Giving him a kiss we loaded up in the car. Feeling a set of eyes on me I turned to see Dom staring at me. Giving him a nod I jumped into the car. Everything went by fast, breaking into the safe house, securing the house. Dom burning the money and sending the message thru one of the workers. Now all we had to do was wait. It didn't take long before Reyes began moving his money.

"Ya ain't going to believe this." Tej's voice came thru the radio. Meeting him up on the roof he was in.

I groaned. "You have got to be shitting me."

"Well this job just got a lot harder." Brian said.

"We can't do this." Santos whined.

Johnny scoffed beside me, he knew Dom and Dom wasn't one to back down. "can't? You mean shouldn't."

As always Roman blew everything over proportion when Dom told us we were sticking to the plan. Brian had to go after the big child. Once we were back in the warehouse Mia brought the police stations plans. The money was being kept in a vault inside the evidence room. So the plan was getting a pair of eyes inside that room.

Roman began mumbling to himself. "And who is going to do that?" Brian looked at all of us before settling his eyes on Roman. "Wh-what do you mean? Why me?"

"Because you got the biggest mouth." Brian smirked.

"That is a damn shame." Johnny whispered beside me. Giving him a nudge I laughed earning all eyes on me.

"Sorry."

We all stayed behind while roman, Tej and Brian went to do what they were going to do. Johnny and I were sitting on the couch watching a little tv, when I noticed Dom alone by the window. Giving Johnny a smile I walked over to my brother.

"Hey."

Dom turned to me. "Hey."

Now what do you say to your brother after almost three years. "So besides pulling job's off, what else is new?"

Dom chuckled. "Not a lot, just trying to survive." The silence took over once more. "So your engaged?"

"Yes, Johnny asked me a couple of months ago. One of the few good things that happened." I looked out the window, Rio was a beautiful city.

"Mia told me about Ally." Dom whispered.

"Yeah, they were after Johnny. So after killing off Lance, his sister and almost him. Johnny went after them." suddenly I was pulled into a tight hug. Oh god how I missed this, memories of when I was a little girl came rushing into me. wrapping my arms around his waist I held on, I was afraid that if I let go he would leave again. "I missed you Dom."

Dom took in a deep breath. "I know Eli, I did too." Pulling back, he cupped my jaw. "And I am really sorry. I was an idiot for what I did to you. I didn't understand then what I do now."

Trying to hold back the tears, I pulled him in for another hug. "When this is over you and I are going to have a long chat." Feeling his entire body shake with laughter, Dom gave me a kiss on the head.

"Defiantly."

Even though this was the worst place to make amends, Dom and I spend the day catching up. By the time the trio got back I was asleep with my head in Dom's lap. Unfortunately for me I missed the man to man Dom had with Johnny, from what I heard from the brothers and Mia they were close to throwing punches. Well it is all about taking baby steps after all. To say it all I slept thru everything, until I heard a pair of cars approach. Looking up from the couch I saw Dom and Brian show up.

The entire day we spent driving cars, testing them to see which one car pass the cameras. Not to brag or anything, but I was the best driver. Guess I get that from Dom.

"That was good solid work, but I think camera three got you." Roman sassed.

Giving Johnny a smirked I jumped back into the car. "Let's do it again." But no matter how much we tried, we never seemed to beat it. Half way thru the test a delivery truck, showed up with a huge crate.

Johnny signed off the man as the boys got to opening it.

Tej looked at my man, to the safe and back. "Where in the hell do you get one of these?"

Johnny smirked. "I had a life before you met me."

That got me thinking as to what was going to happen after all of this was over. That presuming we made it out alive. Johnny and I were going to be a fugitives of the law, ironic seeing as this was precisely what my brother and fiancé always tried keeping me from.

"Alright, I'll start working on it." Tej sighed. "One problem though, without Reye's hand print Houdini himself couldn't open this up."

"And how are we supposed to get his hand print?" Roman asked.

Yawning I leaned against Johnny. "We can always cut off his hand." Everyone looked at me with raised eye brows. "What I get a little psychotic with little sleep."

"Tran!" Dom called. "You're up."

"Always did like the easy stuff." Johnny mumbled.

Looking up at Dom I smiled. "Let's go, I'm driving."


	15. Pissed off boyfriend

Kissing me we left in search of the handprint. Everything was going well until I put my plan to pay, the moment Reyes placed his hand on my ass I knew I was in trouble. Damn was I right, Johnny wouldn't talk to me on the way over.

"Johnny, come one. Talk to me." I begged.

Giving me look he turned back to the road. "I really don't want to."

"That was the safest and easiest way to do. You know it and I know it." I was really getting fed up with this.

"That doesn't mean I have to like it Elizabeth."

"Pull over." I ordered.

"What?"

"Pull over!" Doing what I said, he pulled into an alley. Turning the engine off he sat quietly. "Johnny what I did, I did it for the team. In no way did I enjoy it, in fact I was so close to gagging." That got me a smile. Un-doing my belt I moved over the console and onto his lap. Wrapping my arms around his neck I pulled him into a long kiss. "It has been a while since I have showed you, just how much I love you."

Groaning as I grinded against him, he moved his mouth over my neck. "Too long." His hands trailed down to pants, unbuttoning them and pulling them half way down. Giving him just enough room for his hand. I on the other hand worked on releasing his shaft from the restraints of his jeans. Damn it seemed so long since I felt him. Johnny used his fingers to move my underwear to the side and thrust into me. Crying out in pure pleasure I hid y face into the crock of his neck, moaning with each thrust he gave. His breathing and my moans were the only thing audible in the car at the moment, that was until I felt the familiar heat gathering in the pit of my stomach.

"Oh shit, I'm close." I gasped within his ear, feeling the shiver run down his spine.

Johnny grabbed me by the hips, adding even more force to his movements. Digging my nails into his shoulders I threw my head back and let out a loud voiceless cry. Somewhere in the background I heard him growl as I felt him spill himself with in me. Falling against him, I fought to gather my breath. Johnny was just as breathless as I was, I always did love the way I affected him.

Johnny pulled me into his chest, hugging me tightly. "I'm sorry love, but I can't stand seeing someone else touch you that way. I want you only for me and only me."

Looking up at him, I raised a hand to his cheek. I could never get enough of him, his eyes, lips, nose, jaw, all of him. He was the perfect man for me, this far into my life I couldn't imagine being without him. Especially if what I thought was happening to me was true, I was going to need him more than ever. "I have always been yours Johnny. You were my first and my only one. Nothing will ever change that." Kissing him lightly on the lips, I chuckled at the ticklish sensation his hand gave my hips. just I was deepening the kiss, both our phones went off. Johnny clicked his, as I answered mine. "Hello?"

"Where in the hell are you?" It was Mia and she sounded pissed.

I held back a moan as Johnny began moving in me once more. Fuck! "We-umm-we are on our way." Looking up at him, he was staring down at me. Clamping his mouth over mine, he began thrusting even harder. The car was moving from his movements and I was having a hard time not screaming.

"Eli? Eli? You there?" Mia called. Pulling back, his mouth was replaced by his hand. Kissing and biting my neck, I dropped the phone to floor, as both hands latched onto his shoulder for leverage. Johnny wasn't holding back, he was in his way clamming what was his. I was on cloud nine, completely forgetting about my sister on the phone. As consequence of that I didn't bother holding back my moans. "Oh my god! Elizabeth!" Mia hanged up the phone, not wanting to hear me having sex.

On the drive back I was having a hard time not dosing off, Johnny had taken his time in both claiming me and making sure we both got pleasure. By the time it was all over and I had come to my senses I remembered the phone. Thrilled to see the line off and Mia gone, it would have been so embarrassing if she would have heard any of this.

"You okay?" Johnny asked, taking my hand in his.

Rolling my head to face him, I smiled softly. "Never better, a bit sore, but I am so not complaining."

Johnny smirked. "Well you're not the only one. I think I might have been a little too rough." Snickering a little, I placed my hand on his thigh. "I'll be fine."

"You always are." I mumbled, my eyes were closing. "You really tired me out."

"Get some rest, I'll wake you once we get there." Johnny kissed my hand, his eyes never leaving the road.

As we arrived Dom and the others were going thru the plan. As for Tej and Roman they were working on how to open the damn safe. Johnny grabbed my bottom piece bikini and held it to the guys.

"What's that?" Roman asked. "I thought you was more of a tongs man."

Johnny shrugged. "We got the print."

Tej snapped his attention over to them. "Where?" Grabbing the UV flashlight, I aimed it at the bikini. And alakazame that scum bags hand print appeared.

"Okay that's insane." Roman gushed.

"So did he like slap that ass or did he grab and hold onto to it?" Tej teased.

Giving him a smirk I leaned forward. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Johnny gave him the bikini, clearly not liking the conversation. "Will that work?"

"Yeah, this will do." Tej smiled. "I'm impressed." Glancing up at me, he turned serious. "But you still haven't answered the question though."

"Guys! Guys! We have a problem!" Mia yelled from the other side of the room.

Brian growled. "The whole team just got burnt."

We all gathered around the two, our photos and records showing on her screen, each marked as extremely dangerous.

"Now we are all wanted." Mia grumbled.

Leaning forward I sighed at mine and Johnny's picture on the screen. "How did this happen?"

"US diplomatic security service issued the warrant." Mia answered. "Agent L. Hobbs."

Brian took over the computer for a second, pulling up a picture of an agent. The man was bigger than Dom and looked like the no bullshit taking kinda man. We are so screwed. "Hey Dom. Is that the guy that chased you?"

"Yeah."

Brian smirked. "Hobb's is the leader of an elite task force for the DSS."

Johnny scoffed. "That's just great."

"So he's good." Tej stated more than asked.

"When the FBI wants to find somebody, that's who they call." Brian began. "He never misses his mark. This guy is…he's old testament this guy. Blood, bullets, wrath of god. That's his style."

"And right now he's hunting us?" Mia asked, Brian just nodded.

"We need to move up our timeline." Johnny suggested.

Roman sighed. "Yeah, but how? This thing is already been difficult without Wyatt Earp on our ass. Is anything we need more room to breathe."

"Wow Roman." I grinned. "That actually made sense." The man simply scowled at me.

"Eli's right." Dom smirked. "And so is Roman, think we need to get some fresh air."

As they all got ready to leave for the trap, Johnny asked for me to stay behind.

"What?" I growled.

Johnny sighed, taking my hands in his. "Babe I agreed to do this, because you wanted to help your family. But I am not about to put you in anymore danger. I don't want them to see you."

"Johnny, they have my information. Do you really think they won't be looking for me? They are looking for all of us!" I was aware of all eyes on us.

"I don't care Elizabeth! My job is to keep you safe." Pulling me into a hug, he kissed the top of my head. "Just let me do what I do best. Taking care of you."

With a heavy exhaled I nodded. "Just please be careful."

"Always love." Leaning down he gave me a brief kiss on the lips.

I walked to the bottom of the stairs and stood by Mia, who for some reason was also staying behind. We watched the love of our lives, family and friends leave. It was a solid plan, but it was risky. We didn't know how Hobbs and his team worked.

"So I am staying behind because of orders." I glanced at Mia. "What's your reason?"

Mia shrugged. "I too have a man that worries for me." Giving her a look, she chuckled. "I'm in charge of the computers. Once they place the tracking device under Hobbs car, I'll be able to keep an eye on him."

"Whatever." She handed me a piece of apple she was eating. "You know I was wondering if-" A sudden stomach pain hit me, pushing everything I have eaten back up. Running off I barely had enough time to reach the toilet and spill my gut. "Oh god!" The waves kept coming until I was just heaving and panting. Mia was by my side holding my hair and rubbing my back.

"Eli you alright?" She whispered, concern evident in her voice. All I could do was nod. "What made you sick?"

"I don't know. The moment I took a bite of the apple, it all went to hell." Standing up I stumbled towards the sink. Splashing water on my face and rinsing my mouth. "It's probably the fact that I'm worried."

"Or you could be pregnant." Mia said in a sing along voice.

I froze. Although it would be wonderful to have Johnny's child. Now would not be the best of time. "No, Johnny and I have been very careful. He either wears a condom or org-"

"Stop!" Mia squealed. "I really don't need that much detail Eli. But were you careful earlier tonight?"

"Wh-what?" I cleared my throat, trying to keep my voice steady. "Nothing happened last night."

"So you telling me the moaning and grunts I heard on the phone, were not sexual sounds." Mia teased.

Groaning I leaned my back against the wall. "Alright so Johnny and I had sex. Big deal. Look he and I are very active in that department, I can't just turn it off."

Laughing Mia grabbed my arm and hauled me back out. Sitting on the couch, she laid down with her head on my lap. "When this is all over you and I are going to plan your wedding." I was already dozing off, giving her a simple grunt in respond.

I was hours before the guys came back and only I noticed was because of someone woke me up with a kiss on the neck. After being told what happened, Dom decided we should give it another go at the cameras. Johnny was the one to take the car, he was good, but the cameras left no window.

"The window is to tight, the only chance we could beat it would be with invincible cars." Johnny said.

Dom grinned at the choice of words. "And I know just were to get them." Johnny and I exchanged a look. "Let's take a ride boys."

"Seriously if I have to stay behind one more time-"

Johnny cut me off with a mind blowing kiss. "Just this one last time baby. After tonight you will not leave my sight."

Fisting his shirt in my hand, I pulled him back in. "Alright, but you owe me."

"Okay." Watching him leave I rolled my eyes at the glare Dom was throwing him. "Boys will be boys."

"Stop drooling after him and help me with this!" Mia yelled from the back of the room.

Rolling my eyes, I jogged over to her. "You are such a girl."

I was currently putting up the tent, in which Johnny and I were to sleep in. Mia had made it clear she wants a safe distance between us, not wanting to hear a peep out of me. The sound of motors caught my attention, even more when I saw the cruisers. "What the hell? Mia!"

"Relax, it's just Dom and the others." Mia reassured.

Brian, Roman, and Johnny talked for a bit before walking over to us. Brian had a thoughtful look on his face, as he hugged Mia.

"Something on your mind?" I asked.

Brain glanced up at me, with a shook of his head. "No, how's everything around here?"

"Well the tents are up, but we are starving!" I whined, squealing at the sudden arms wrapped around my waist. "Damn it Johnny!"

"What?" Leaning down, he grazed his teeth over my pulse. "No reason to get scared babe. No one would dare lay a hand on you." I was fighting to hold back the moan stuck in my throat.

"Enough you two!" We all looked up to see Dom glaring down at us. "You might be engaged, but she is still my sister. Hands off."

Johnny cleared his throat, slowly removing his hands from around me. Latching my hands over his, I pulled them back around me. "No you don't. I need this right now." I felt him look up then back at me. His arms tighten around me and his chin rested on my shoulder. "I love you."

"Same here."

After a small dinner that Mia cooked we all headed off to sleep. Well almost everyone. I was laying on my back, looking at a picture of Akin. I missed him a lot, his laugh, smile, crazy ideas. He was the one that kept us going.

Johnny sat up looking down at me. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking about Akin."

"He's okay." Johnny reassured, pulling me closer I laid my head on his bare chest. "We call tomorrow and see how he's doing."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

Leaning up I kissed his softly, only to have him pull me into a deeper kiss. I didn't even notice when he flipped us and ended up over me. But I do remember the pleasure and emotions running thru me.

I definitely remembered Dom throw something at the tent. Yelling for us to knock it off. Of course, when was I one to ever listen to my brother. But after the rest of the Crew began yelling and screaming to knock it off, we did. Poor Johnny didn't even have a chance to relief himself.


	16. Two new comers

I AM SORRY FOR THE REALLY LATE POST. I HAVE BEEN HAVING DIFFICULT MONTHS. IN AND OUT OF THE HOSPITAL TAKES A TOLL ON YOU, BUT HERE IS THE CHAPTER. I WILL BE POSTING HERE AND THERE, BUT I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN YOU LOT.

WELL LET ME KNOW WAHT YOU THINK.

ON WITH THE STORY.

The next morning, we were all chilling around, Mia had decided to head to the market. I had offered to go, which she agreed. I simply held the bag while she picked and payed everything. I mean I did pick out a few things, but I was mostly focusing on the people around me. It's amazing how clueless everyone was. Here we were two woman on the most wanted list, an elite force behind our asses and no one had a clue. It was rather insane really. I mean- "What the hell!" Mia and I were pulled to the side and hidden behind some stand. Looking up I was surprised to see Vince. Hell I didn't even know he was here.

"Vince what are you doing?!" Mia yelped.

Vince held us both, his head going back and forth. "Shhh, they have been tracking you since you two left."

Glancing over my shoulder I spotted three men running into the market. One loading his gun. "Holy shit."

"Come one!" Vince hauled me after them. "Don't stop."

Seeing the gun in the back of Vince's pants, I pulled it and shot into the air. Without a second to spare chaos was spread. Everyone ran in all directions trying to get out of danger. Running after my brother and sister, Vince snatched his gun away.

"What?" I shrugged.

Vince waved his glock in front of me. "This is not to play with!"

"I wasn't playing with it Vince. If you haven't realized I just gained us time to escape." Poking his chest, I gave him a slight shove. "Now if you want to waste it here talking, I suggest you get your over grown ass in the car, so we can leave."

Opening and closing his mouth, he groaned. "You have spent too much time with that ass of boyfriend." Laughing I jumped into the driver's seat. Vince in the back and Mia beside me. Of course, they spent the entire drive back criticizing my driving.

"That was a red light." Mia deadpanned.

Vince popped his head in between us. "Not to mention the three stop signs you skipped, the man you almost ran over and the car you almost ran into."

"Will you two shut the hell up!" I groaned. "Dom crashes his car into a train and no one says shit. Vince, you destroy the mustang and not a peep. I am the best driver in the group by lack of accidents." Seeing the smirk on his face, I slammed the brakes, causing him to slam into the back of my seat. "Always wear a belt Vince."

"Cheap shot." He grumbled.

Shrugging, I pulled up behind Johnny's new rental car. As I trailed in Vince hesitated a bit to walk in, but Mia ushered him in. The second Brian spotted him, he was on him like a bull.

Mia stopped him. "Hey no wait. Some guys were waiting for us at the market."

I looked to see Roman hovering over Vince, that pissed me off. "Back off." Rom gave me a face, clearly not listening. "Back off Roman." Johnny appeared by my side, giving me enough support to drive him back.

"Vince saved our life." I heard Mia explained.

Brian gave Vince a slight nod, one Vince returned. Roman was still glaring at him from the back.

"You hungry?" Dom's loud voice carried towards us. He was studying the maps, without looking up.

Vince glanced over to him. "Yeah sure."

"Good." Dom looked up. "Cause your saying grace."

Laughing I leaned against him, hugging him around the waste. Brian thanked him and shook his hand. Johnny turned to leave, silently thanking Vince. I missed this man.

"When did you get here?" Vince asked.

I grinned. "A couple of days ago, Mia and Brian showed up and asked for our help."

"And here I thought you had forgotten about us." Vince teased.

Shoving him lightly, I glared playfully up at him. "Says the man that moved to Rio without saying bye."

Hugging me to him, he kissed the top of my head. "I'm sorry Chica, not going to happen again."

As Vince settled in, we made the terrible decision in letting the brothers cook. They were terrible cooks. If it wasn't salty, it was burnt. Either way we were hungry and had to eat. Thankfully Johnny had took a piece before they over cook it. Roman was sitting on the couch with Tej, drinking a bottle of beer. Johnny and I were leaning against a car, I was against his front and his arms around me. Brian and Mia were in the same position, only Brian sat on a stool. Dom and Vince were up the platform, where Dom was working on his muscle car. I was laughing quietly at the bickering between the brothers. Santos said something about Tego's mother. These men crack me up. Tuning in on the duo on the couch, I listen in. Roman was bitching over Tej's choice of opening a car shop.

"Your quiet." Johnny whispered to me.

Leaning my head back, I kissed him under the chin. "Just listening to the others. Did you try and contact your mother?"

"Yes, they didn't answer. I left a message." Hugging me tighter he inhaled deeply. "I'll try again tomorrow."

Dom walked over to us, handing each one of us a beer bottle. "We are less than 24 hours, from the biggest celebration of our life. We need a refill, this is some serious stuff. Cheers!"

"No, I'm good." Mia chuckled, pushing the bottle away.

Roman frowned. "Huh?"

"She can't." Brian grinned, taking a chug from his bottle.

"What you mean?"

"She can't." I replied, adding a little hint in my tone.

Roman looked between all of us. "What do you mean she can't? Wh-what-she…" I had to admit it amused me to see him even more clueless and stuttering. Brian glanced down and rubbed Mia's stomach, giving Roman a look. "Are you serious right now!" The love birds laughed. Roman turned towards Dom. "Is that the reason you let him beat you in the quart a mile." Laughing he turned back to the parents to be. "That was a baby gift."

"No, that's mess up." Brian said, causing Mia to laugh. "No, you're not taking that from me!"

Tej walked over to them, with a thoughtful look. "Wait, wait, wait…hold on a second. So, did he just smack that ass or did he grab and hold on to it." That just made everyone laugh, Mia groaned, while Brian hid his face. It was followed with all of us hugging and congratulating them. Dom stood in the back ground smiling at the scene.

"Toast!" Dom announced. Grabbing our bottles and cups, we gathered around. "Money comes and goes, we all know that. The most important in life are the people in this room. Right here…right now. Salud mi famila." He raised his bottle.

"Salud." We all said, clicking out drinks together.

Just as I was about to take a drink, mia pulled it away. "Mia?!"

"You can't drink that!" She exclaimed. All eyes were on us.

"What? Why not?" She walked towards her purse and pulled out a baggy, with what seemed to be a pregnant test. My eyes went wide. "Holy shit!"

"Ring a bell." Mia glared at me.

"It was negative Mia." I could sense Johnny's eyes on me.

Shaking her head, she handed me the test. Looking down on it, I was shocked the thing had two bars. "Oh, my god."

"What?" Dom asked, not moving from his spot.

Looking up I locked eyes with my brother. "Seems like you're going to be an uncle once more." Dom was shocked I knew that much.

"Seriously?" Johnny gasped from beside me. "Eli?"

I couldn't hold back the tears, as I glanced up at him. "And you're going to be a father." I let out a squeal, at being lifted and spun around.

"I can't believe this." Johnny whispered, kissing me deeply. The others followed, hugging and kissing. Tej walked up with the same look from before, but was stopped by Johnny. "Don't even think about it." Tej raised his hand in surrender.

The night was long and very eventful. Johnny wouldn't leave my side for a second, not that I blamed him. He was already planning on buying a house, the nursery, and names. I simply smiled and took it all in. It wasn't until past two we all went to sleep, tomorrow we began and needed to be alert. At the same time, I couldn't shake the gut feeling had.

Something was coming.

I just hope it was nothing bad.

IT'S SHORT I KNOW, BUT I NEEDED TO UPDATE. THE NEXT CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER I PROMISE.


	17. Adios Brother

The next morning I was feeling a bit off, my stomach was growling, but I had no desire in throwing up. Walking over to Mia, I took a seat beside her. I was wearing a black leather jacket and tight jeans. Groaning a bit, I wrapped my hands around my stomach and held it. What the hell was wrong with me? 

“You alright?” Mia asked. 

I nodded. “Yeah just sickness I guess.” 

“Ugh I hated those mornings.” Giving me a kind smile, she turned back to the monitors. “You ready for this?”

“I guess, can’t help, but feel worried though.” Cringing at the little prick I felt, I jumped off the chair. “I’m going to finish getting ready.” It was wired, I felt as if I had some really bed cramps. Securing my weapons and the bike, I trailed back to Mia. “Hey Mia?”

“Hmm?”

“How many test did you take, when you found out you were pregnate?” I asked, making sure no one was listening. 

Mia glanced up at me, a frown on her face. “About three. Why?”

“Just a nagging feeling I have.” I replied. 

“Eli, the test I found. Which one was that?”

“The first and only one I took.” 

With a sigh, she glanced back at the computer and back at me. “On our return you are taking another one. Alright?”

“Yeah, thanks Mia.” Giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, I turned around only to bump into Johnny. 

“Hey, you okay?” He asked.

I nodded. “Yeah, just thinking. You?”

“I’m good.” Giving me a quick kiss, he walked away. 

If what I was thinking, was correct. He was going to be devastated. But in full honesty, I was nowhere near ready to have a kid. Especially not in this kind of life. I want my family to be safe and away, before adding to it. I love Johnny, I really do, but even he should know now is not the right time for us. Besides we have Akin. Yes I know, he is my brother’s son and I will have to tell him soon, but after Ally we raised that child together. Akin has accidently called me mom a few times. I never mined, but I did teach him to call me aunt. At the moment he was all I needed and wanted.

“Hob is on the other side of the city” Mia yelled. “We are not going to get a better window.” 

This was it; this was our only good chance. “Dom?”

“Alright, it’s show time! First team in positon! Lets go!” Dom ordered. 

I took my bike, while Johnny and Roman took the cruisers. The brothers took the van, as for Dom, Brian, Mia and Vince, well they stayed behind for the moment. I was currently in position and held it for a good two hours, something was not right. Dom was never this late and if so he would have announced it. We have heard no word from any of them. 

“Any word?” I asked, my leg bouncing up and down from the nerves. I have people tossing looks towards me and a cop keeping an eye on me. 

“Nothing. Roman?” Johnny replied. 

“Nada. Think they got held up in traffic?” Roman asked. 

I really wanted to slap the man. “I doubt traffic has anything to do with this.” Climbing my bike, she roared to life. “I’m heading back.”

“Stay put Eli. If something did happen, we could be walking into a trap.” Johnny ordered. 

Seriously, you would think the man knew better than to boss me around. “That is my family John and I know something is wrong. I am going back and I am going to find them. You two can stay put or come along, either way I am going back.” 

“We are with you little dom.” The brothers announced. 

Not bothering in replying I raced thru the streets, only to have a car bump into me and knock me down. Luckily I wasn’t hurt badly, a simple scrape on the knee and bruised pride. The owner of the car stepped out, walking towards me. 

“You alright?” He had a somewhat British accent. 

Removing my helmet, I glanced up at him. He was good looking. Dressed in a sharp suit, shaved head unlike Dom, well built and Mobley accent. Although his voice held somewhat of danger. “Just fine.” Picking up the bike, I mounted it only to have the man place his hand over the key slot. “Excuse me.” 

“I don’t care for other people, but I did just buck you off the bike. I simply want to make sure you are alright, before I go.” He seemed in a hurry. 

“I’m fine, nothing but a scraped knee.” I said. Something was off about this man. He reminded me of Dom when on the run; only he seemed a bit more relaxed. “I can still drive.”

He pulled back and began walking towards his car. It was nice, an all-black BMW. 2015 sports BMW. “Good.” That was all he said before speeding off. 

As I sped through the street of Rio, I couldn’t shake that man off. Usually you bump into someone and forget it a second later, but he was stuck in my head. I had a feeling I would   
see him again, of course I know I wouldn’t. The man looked like a business man and unless Dom plans to rob him, I doubt I’ll ever see him. As I arrived to the warehouse, I knew something was off. For starters there was a huge hole in the wall. And Dom’s car was crashed into the wall. Shutting the bike off and running inside I froze. The place was trashed. A sign of a struggle, tables and wall’s broken. Looking down I picked up the wrenched, sighing softly at the huge crack on the ground. Dom. Searching the place I found no escape route, meaning they were taken. Johnny and the others arrived a few moments later. 

“I knew something was wrong. Dom never breaks the plan.” 

Johnny hugged me sideways. “We will get them back.” 

Roman kicked a table. “I said this all a bad idea! Didn’t I say it! Personal business is not good business!” 

“Will you please shut the hell up!” I yelled. He has gotten on my last nerve. “You are not the only one angry Roman! Brian is you friend, brother I get that. But they took my brothers and sister! Alright they took my family. So instead of bitching like you always do, why don’t you help think of a way to get them back!” 

Roman shrunk back a bit. “Sorry.” 

“What’s the plan chicka?” Tej asked. 

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. “First we need to know who took them. Hobs or..” I was cut by the sound of approaching cars. Seeing the armored military truck, I   
reached for my gun and aimed. Pulling it back, at seeing Hob’s girl and Brian in the front seat. “What the hell?” 

“Eli!” Mia yelled as she ran out and hugged me. 

“You alright? You hurt?” I scanned her entire body. “The baby?” 

“I’m fine, but…” She chocked on her own words, tears streaming down. 

“What Mia?” I looked around, I saw Brian, Hob’s, and the woman. “Where are Dom and Vince?” She stayed quiet. “Mia!” 

“Dom is fine.” She whispered. 

I relaxed, but then mauled over her words. “Vince?” She shook her head. 

I staggered back. “Where is he?” 

“You don’t want to se..”

“Where is he?!” I shouted. 

“Eli.” Dom called. 

Looking up at him, he was pointing into the truck. Dropping the gun I slowly walked towards them. Funny how I couldn’t remember anything between that. I remember walking towards the truck. Dom asking if I really wanted to see him like that. Me pushing past him and the coldness running through me at seeing Vince. I didn’t accept it, not until I saw him. He was pale and his eyes were shut. He wasn’t breathing and I clearly saw the blood on his side. My brother was gone, the last of our family taken from us. Leon, Letty, Jessie, and now Vince all gone either dead or left. 

Giving Vince a kiss on the head I made a cross on him. Removing the chain my father had given me, I placed it around his neck. “Good bye Vince.” I was fighting so hard not to cry. Now was not the time. Now was the time to finish the job. Now was the time I will find the son of a bitch that killed Vince. But before I could walk out completely, Dom wrapped me into a hug and I broke. Tears running down like a god damn waterfall. Dom simply held me and whispered comforting words. The same ones he spoke when I was just a little girl. 

The others sat together, Hob’s and the woman-I have got to get her name!-sat with them. I stood in a corner, while Dom said his goodbye to Vince. This was the way to comfort Dom, later I would hug him, but for now he just needed to know he still had us.


	18. New beginning

"I got eyes on Nico now." Dom said, as he pulled the cover over our brother.

Glancing my way we locked eyes, it was more of a silent talk. His screamed rage, revenge and sadness. Mine were understanding, anger and broken. He tilted his head to the side in a 'we must go on'. I shook my head, the last thing I want happening is having to lay another love one beside Vince. He took a step towards me and glared, he wanted to finish the job and make them pay for they have done. Holding his look for a good ten seconds I sighed, giving him a nod we agreed. This ends now. Following him back to the group we walked past them, in a haste to get thing moving again.

"We need to move, we don't have that much time." Dom said.

Johnny nodded. "I got us a flight out." I paused and gave him a confused look. "We can leave Rio in the rear mirror in five hours."

"You want to leave?" I snapped.

Johnny frowned. "Eli? We cannot stay, its too damn dangerous for us."

"Not to runaway." Dom's booming voice echoed through the warehouse, putting a stop to my response. "To finish the job."

"Are you crazy Dom?" Mia scoffed. "We cant!"

"It's a suicide mission." Roman spoke. "That's your man on the table."

"And part of this is for him." I growled.

"The plan is busted!" Roman yelled back. For once I saw Johnny make no move to defend me. "This is bullshit man, Reyes knows we are coming!"

"He's right." Tej jumped in. "They tripled the police detail. It's going to be a wall of gunfire."

"Reyesdoesn't get away with this." Dom said.

"It's a trap man." Johnny sighed. "You know that."

"Dom." Police lady called. "Listen to them. Run before its to late. Leave Rio. You can be free."

"Running ain't freedom." Dom whispered. Glancing at the team, he scanned each one. "You know you are all free to make your choices."

I felt the anger fill me up, as no one made a move to man up. "What the hell is wrong with you all! My brother is dead and you all want to run! Reyes has to pay for what he has done! Mia we owed Vince our lives. Brian because of you Vincewas pushed away, he knew what you were and you played us all dirty." Both Miaand Brianlooked at each otherand down. "Vincewas family and we do not abandon family dead or alive." I turned to Hobbs and the woman. "Yourentire team was slaughter like a bunch of dogs, you really going to let him walk away? You take him in and all he is getting is a slap on the wrist." Hobbs simply glared at me. Watching them all just stand there and do nothing was even more devastating. With a shake of my head I followed Dom up.

"Eli?" Johnny whispered.

"You were the one who wanted to come. You wanted me to reconnect with my brother, you made me show up and get into this. Now that I want to keep going, you back down. I am not leaving my brother. He needs us, but seeing as I cant count on any of you, he will have to count on me." Running up the steps we froze as the least expected one spoke up.

"I'm in." Hobbs said, causing all eyes to fall on him. "I'll ride with you Torreto's, at least until we kill that sin of a bitch."

"So what's the plan Dom?" Brianasked. "We cant go sneakingaround anymore."

I rolled my eyes. "Hypocrite."

Dom jabbed me in the ribs. "We don't sneak. Only thing he cares about is his money. We pull that…we pull him."

As I gathered the weapons and maps, Johnny came up to me. "Hey."

"What?"

"Look Eli, you cant still be mad with me." Johnny scoffed.

I laughed. "Not mad Johnny."

"Yes you are." Johnny grumbled. "You haven't spoken to me in the past three hours. You wont look at me and when you do it is nothing but this damn job." Johnny grabbed my arms, in an effort to stop my moving. "Stop!"

"Get your fucken hands off me Tran." I couldn't help, but flinch at the venom in my own voice. I wasn't angry, I was disappointedin him. Back home he always had my support even in the dangerous and stupidshit he has done. Not once did I try and hold him back. Why couldn't he try and do that for me as well. Johnny saw me as some delicate piece of glass, when I was more than that.

Tran released my arms. "Please talk to me."

Shaking my head I slammed the bag of maps in his chest. "There is nothing to talk about. Lets go." Leaving him behind I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't see where I was going.

"Whoa there!" Lady cop, stopped me from walking into her.

"Shit, i'm sorry. I-"

"Its fine." Giving me a small smile she glanced at Tran.

GroaningI tossed y head back. "How much did you hear?"

"We pretty much heard everything."

"We?"

She gestured to the rest of the group. All which were either looking at me or glaring at Johnny. Dom looked as if he imagining all sorts of way to hurt him. For once I was willing to allow him. "No privacy."

"Nope."

"That's just great." I sighed, leaning against the wall.

She leaned beside me. "How long you two been together?"

I glanced Johnny who at the time was banging his gun. He was frustrated. "A couple of years."

"Something tells me your brother and him don't get along." She mumbled.

I laughed. "Different side of the city, different gang. Plus Dom slept with his sister, so there is a bit of history between them." I could still remember the day Johnny came to our house and nearly killed Dom.

Mia stayed to watch the cameras and monitor the police scanners. The twins were to drive the garbage truck, with a hired help at the wheel. I, roman and johnny were to clear the way. Tej stayed with Mia, waiting on the arrival of his safe. Listening to the radio I couldn't help, but laugh. The guys took out a freaking bank! A bank! Money hungry mother fuckers I swear.

"Eli, get ready. They should be passing you in five seconds." Mia said through the radio.

"10-4, I'm a go."

Mia scoffed. "Shut up and move!"

Seeing the black cars, dragging the staff pass I laughed. Only Dom. Waiting for a few cops to pass I flew out the alley, smashing the tail of one and sending him off the road. Followed by three more, trying to get a shot of Dom. Bumping the back of a fourth, I cursed swerving to the left as he flew back. "Too close." Grabbing the radio, I called for Dom.

"All cleared on this side."

"Left side clear." Johnny replied.

"Center done and done!" Roman yelled. "See you on the other side." The guys dispersed, but something told me to hang on. I knew Dom and I also knew he always had a backup plan. Most of the time it didn't include us. Keeping with the pack of dogs, I stayed close to the front. Blocking any other cruiser from getting to close. Slowing down I caused the others to do so as well.

"You guys just carved down a ten-15 second window, make it count." Mia replied.

Counting to ten, I speeded up seeing as they had already began to pass me. As we drove and past the truck I knew they had done the exchange, now came the tricky part. Escape. We followed them towards the freeway bridge.

"Hey! There's to many of them we are not going to make it!" Brian yelled.

I glance through my rear mirror and cursed them all. They were going to be trapped. Banging my fingers on the wheel

I groaned. What now?

"Your right we aren't. You are." Dom replied.

What?

"What are you talking about?" Brian asked, fear evident in his voice.

Mia's strained voice popped out. "Just let the vault go and get out."

"You're a father now Brian."

"No I'm not leaving you!" Brian shouted. "You stick with the plan!"

"This was always the plan." Dom said. "Take care of Mia."

"Dom you listen to me now! You cut lose right now!" Mia cried.

That son of a bitch! Reaching for the radio, I took a deep breath. "Dom what ever you are thinking don't. You can not do this! Not again!"

"Eli-" Dom began.

"No! Damnit Dommy! You always do this!" I was filled with rage and fear. I had to let it. "You always put yourself first! We don't need you to sacrifice yourself every damn time! Let go and let's go home!"

I swear I could his smile. "I love you Eli."

I was beginning to panic. Even more so seeing him cut Brian loose. "Damn you Dom! Your son needs you!" The radio was quiet, knowing he was either in shock or hadn't heard me I took action. Flooring the car to its top speed, I ran forward. Dom was stupid if he thought I was going to let him do this. Stopping a few feet away jumped out the car and retrieved my gun. Taking a deep breath I aimed. One shot one car. I may have not hit them, but it was enough to cause them to swerve. I have two cars left and no bullets. It was then that I saw Dom raving towards me with the safe. Jumping into my car, I drove along side his. The safe had caught enough speed to swing around, But in doing so the car would fly with it. Regardless my idiot brother did so. At the last second I jumped out of mine as it impacted with a cruiser.

I swear the floor was harder that I remember. Laying there I couldn't help, but be thankful I wasn't pregnant. Hearing a gun go off I sat up to see Brian and Dom. A few feet away one bad guy down. Seeing he was okay I got up and made my way to Hobbs, who had just arrived with lady cop. As he walked towards us, the lead bad man tumbled out of the trashed car. Bloody and beaten, asking Hobbs for help.

'ohh big mistake'.

Hobbs pulled his gun out and fired twice. "That's for my team you son of a bitch."

I smiled, I liked him. Placing a hand on his shoulder, I smiled gently. "Mind giving me a ride to the airport?"

Hobbs gave me a confused look, but nodded. "Sure."

"Thank you." I smiled, staying just behind him. I had told Johnny that after this was over I will not return back to the warehouse. I will be returning to LA, before him. At the moment I needed a breather. I need to take a breath away from him and everyone else. Dom had agreed to deposit my share into my bank account. Johnny of course wasn't informed of my urges to disappear, but I mean he must have seen it coming.

Hobbs and lady cop, walked up to the idiots of my family. "Hell of a mess."

Brian smirked. "Yeah is it."

Hobbs nodded slowly. "You know I cant let you two go." I frowned, was he really going to arrest them now? Wait does that mean he is going to arrest me as well? Oh shit! "I ain't made that way. The way I see It, you have earned yourself 24 hours." He gestured to the banged up safe a few feet away from us. "the money stays through." I couldn'thelp, but smile. "If i were you I'd use the time, make peace with whatever things you have left. Cause come tomorrow, I will find you."

Brian and Dom, shared a look followed by them walking back to their car. Dom glanced at me, with a questionable

look. "Eli?"

"Agent Hobbs will be giving me a ride to the airport." I mumbled.

"Eli?" Dom whispered.

With a small shake of my head I followed the lady cop to the car as the two drove off. Hobbs got into the truck with us and proceeded to drive off.

Glancing at the man I smirked. "So do I get the 24 hour head start as well?"

Hobbs glanced at me through the rear mirror. "Did you know your brother took the money?"

I shrugged. "No idea."

Hobbs laughed. "'Tell you what, i'll give you 48 hours. You might just be my favorite."

I laughed, he was pretty cool, if you didn't count him trying to hunt us down. "Thank you."

"So where are you headed?" Lady cop asked.

I shrugged, I sure. All my life has been about LA, my family and Johnny. Come to think about it before Johnny I have never dated anyone, but the idiot he saved me from. He was my first, but now I don't think I want him to be my last. For crying out loud this is my first time leaving LA. "Travel, see the world."

Last cop glanced at me. "Your fiancé?"

"He can either come or stay behind. I want to live my life to the fullest. And if he doesn't want to, then we probably need to take a break." I couldn't believe I was saying this, but this was how I felt at the moment. Right here right now I wanted something more. Maybe this taste of freedom and adrenaline was what told me what I wanted in life. I didn't want to live running and hiding like Dom, but I did want to be out there. Feel the adrenaline rush, the feeling that I can do anything and no one nor nothing can hold me back.


	19. Deckard Shaw

NEW LOVE INTEREST AROUSES.

TIME JUMP: 2 MONTHS

I was currently walking down the streets of London, the sights were amazing. It had been two months since I left everything behind. I mean there was nothing really holding me back. Johnny and I had decided to take a break, it had turned out he felt the same as I did. Of course he did once we had an argument through the phone, him in LA and me in London.A break might help bring back the love we had for each other. Said no one ever. On the plus side, it appears him and Dom are getting along and even seemed to be doing business together. Of course on the low key. I mean Hobbs is still out looking for us.

Mia had been keeping me up in tabs with the family. Dom and lady cop had apparently become an item. Pretty sure Hobbs loved that. They are now living together at a beach house. Mia and Brian are now proud parents of a baby boy. They moved back, to the old family house. I guess a new generation of Torreto's are growing. Dom had taken akin to live with him. It was weird at first, but Mia says they are getting better. Akin has finally started calling him dad and apparently has a love for Dom's charger.

As for Johnny, I haven't heard much. At first even after the separation we kept contact. Texted and called once or twice a day. Then it meet down to once a day. Now it's lucky of we talk once a week. I figure he had moved on and found someone else. So why shouldn't I. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea.

I got a called from a turned I had made in London. She invited me to a small restaurant, to meet her husband and friends. Not having anything else to do, I took the offer. Pulling up, valet took the keys to my BMW M3. As I walked into the restaurant I was lost of breath. The place was beautiful, breath taking, simply amazing. The ceiling had hand carved designs. Gold and white, followed by beautiful decorations from flowers to small glass figurines on the tables. Feeling someone bump into me, brought me back to the real world.

"Excuse me." A deep foreign voice mumbled.

The familiar voice caused me to look up. "Hi."

The man looked down, his eyebrows knitted in confusion for a moment. "Rio."

"Yup. Weird seeing you here." I smiled.

The man smirked. "I travel" He paused. "Yet I keep bumping into you."

I couldn't help, but laugh. "Yeah, guess you do."

He glanced over my shoulder, and became somewhat stiff. "I must get going." With that he was out the door and gone.

"Strange."

"Eli!" Sarah called from one of the tables.

I glanced at the door once more and made my way to the table. Giving Sarah a quick hug I waved at everyone. "Hello."

Sarah laughed. "I'm sorry. Eli these are Jasmine, Hannah and Gloria. This is my husband Owen Shaw. Everyone this is Eli Toretto."

Owen gave me a look. "DominicToretto."

I groaned. "My brother, haven't heard of him in almost a year now." Something told me the less this guy knew of Dom the better.

"I saw you talking to Deckard." Jasmine said.

I gave her a confused look. "Who?"

"Deckard. Tall, strong, handsome, bald." Gloria seemed to get that dreamy look was she spoke of him.

I was still at a lost. "No idea."

"Owens brother. You were talking to him by the door before he left." Hannah said.

Then it clicked. "Rio!" I almost laughed at the looks they all gave me. Well, the girls. Owen seemed to know this already. "I was in Rio when I bumped into him. Well actually his car bumped into my bike. We spoke very little and parted ways." I glanced at Owen. "Brothers?"

The man nodded. "Yes, older brother. Pain in the ass, but lovable."

I smiled. "Sounds like Dom."

Sarah leaned in closer. "He is single."

I heard a scoff, which lead me to Gloria. "What was that for?"

Gloria shrugged. "We have all tried to get ahold of him. He is way out of your league."

Now one thing you should all already know about me is that I am not one to back down from a challenge. He is handsome and I wouldn't mind getting to know him more. "Hey Owen, any chance I can get your brothers phone number?"

Owen smirked and quickly grabbed a napkin and wrote it down. "He's to be in London for a few days. In fact there is a nice art gallery tomorrow, you should check it out."

"Sounds nice, text me the address later." I swear Gloria looked like she was about to explode. Hey should've kept your mouth shut. "So Sarah did you get it?"

The woman laughed and showed me her tattoo. It was a small dove with her mothers name. "Got it today."

I carefully ran my finger over it. "Its really beautiful."

Owen wrapped his arm across her shoulder. "It's actually does look nice." Giving her a small kiss on the cheek he turned back to his menu.

"So Eli what do you do?" Jasmine asked.

I thought for a moment. I mean I haven't really have a background. When I met Sarah we bonded over our love for dogs and shopping. I mean I can be honest and say I and the crew stole money and now living la vida grande with an agent on our asses. But no instead I'll go with the easy explanation. "My full time job is working on bikes."

Hannah squealed. "I love riding my bike! We should go. Take them on a hike."

I was so close to laughing. "No, not those kinds. I repair motorcycles. And some cars."

Owen glanced at me. "Mechanic?"

I shrugged. "If you want to call it like that, yeah. But on the side I do enjoy working with animals."

Gloria rolled her eyes. "There goes your chance with Shaw." I glanced at her with a raised eyebrow. "He likes feminine woman, not tom boys."

"Whatever." She had no idea just how feminine I can be.

The rest of the night was pretty good. Besides Gloria's side comments every few things, I had fun. Owen was a pretty funny dude. Jasmine and Hannah we're actually pretty wild girls, just liked to keep it hidden. After a few drinks, I had to call it quits. But I knew I was in no condition to drive.

"We can give you a ride." Sarah replied what I was not sure, but somewhat sure to be the tenth time.

I shook my head. "It's fine Sarah really. I can't ask you to do that. You and Owen live in the opposite direction of me. I'll just get a cab and come back tomorrow for my car."

Owen pulled his phone out. "At least let me call you the cab." I agreed since I was sure I'd slur if I called.

I felt bad having them waiting with me for the cab. "Seriouslyguys you go ahead. I'll wait here for the cab." Seeing the look Sarahgave me I laughed. "I promise I will not move from here and I will text you when I get the cab."

"Fine, but we still on for Friday?"

I nodded giving her a small smile. "Of course. I'll see you later. It was nice to meet you open."

Owen gave me a small nod. "Same."

I sat at the bench for about two minutes after Owen and Sarah left, when a BMW pulled up by the curb in front of me. I don't know but the car looked so familiar. The second I saw the driver step out I was glad I was sitting. "They are so dead."

Deckard walked towards me with a small smirk. "I heard you needed a ride."

I glared up at him. "Well you heard wrong. I already have a cab on the way."

Deckard took a seat beside me. "Okay then, I'll wait with you."

I gave up after eight seconds. "Owen called you?"

The man nodded. "Sarah wasn't comfortable with letting some random guy take you home. So he called me, not that mind." Standing up he held his hand out for me. "So about that ride?"

I shrugged, what the hell what's the worst that can happen. "Okay sure."

The ride home was a bit quiet, but I really didn't mind. It allowed me to take in my surroundings. That also included the handsome man beside me. The interior of the car was nice all leather, red and black. My eyes drifted to him. He was older than me, that was for sure. I am 23 he had to be in his late 30's for sure. He seemed serious, well defined, respectful, but at the smart time he seemed dangerous. Underneath that dress shirt you can make out the defined muscles. I really should stop staring.

"You know a picture will last longer."

I flinched at getting caught. *Shit!* Play it cool. "Wasn't sure how you would have felt with me snapping a picture of you."

Deckard chuckled. "Fair enough." Deckard glanced at his watch. "You hungry?"

I frowned at him. "Yeah, with Sarah it was just drinks. I was going to order in."

"This isn't LA, no good place is going to be delivering at this time." Deckard made a quick right turn. "I know a place, it's Italian. Want to join me?"

"Is this a date?" *kill me now!*Why can't I hold my tongue.

"That's your choice." Deckard replied. "Date or not. From what my brother told me you already have my number."

I ran my hand down my face. "Cant trust no one nowa days." I thought for a moment. I mean I like him, he's good looking and seems like a nice person, smart, some what funny, older and mature. Why wouldn't I want to go out with him? I should just go for it, I mean what's the worst that can happen? No connection? No problem. We can always be friends. One can never have too many friends. "So date."

Deckard nodded. "Alright then date."

I glanced down at myself and was glad my outfit had not been stained or wrinkled. I wasn't sure why out of a sudden I was nervous. Haven't felt this was since the first time I slept with Johnny. Wonder how Johnny is. The vehicle stopping was the thing to pull me out of my thoughts.

Deckard stepped out of the car and jogged to my side. He opened the door and helped me out. "Had I known this was a dated I would have taken you somewhere else."

I looked around and I loved it. I was a small and simple restaurant. Perfect for to two people to get to know each other. "No, this is perfect. I rather like simple things. Nothing to extravagant."

"Good to know."

As we walked In we were taking to our table. I kept looking around, seeing all the other couples eating, chatting, and simply enjoying each other's company. I glanced at my "date" and realized how insane this was. What was I doing! I can't back out now, I mean he is my ride after all. Curse Owen.

"So what do you do for a living?" I grabbed my menu in and effort to not make eye contact.

Deckard lowered his and I felt his smirk. "I am a car exporting. I export exotic cars to buyers. You?"

"I fix bikes." I snipped. "Any kids?"

He shook his head. "No. Not married, never have been. Nor do I have a girlfriend. I am guessing you don't either?"

"You guess correctly. I helped raise my brothers son, but that was it." I added.

"Okay."

The rest of what was left of the night was spent pretty calm. We talked about everything and nothing really. You ask and I won't really be able to tell you, but I really enjoyed it. As we came to the end he drove me to my hotel room. Now I like him, like a lot, bit I wasn't going to be easy. I stopped him at the hotel entrance.

Deckard laughed. "I wasn't aiming for that Eli. I simply wanted to make sure you made it okay."

I tried to stop the blush. "Thank you, but security will make sure I am fine."

Raising his hands up, he took a step back. "But, can ask for something?"

"You can ask."

"Since you have my number, I am guessing it is only fair I have yours." He pulled his phone out and held it out to me.

"I would like a way to contact you."

"Fair enough." Grabbing his phone I quickly typed my number in. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Grabbing my hand he gave it a small kiss. "I'll be seeing you soon."

I watched him step down and into his car. Watched him disappear on the corner. Something told me this will be a very interesting relationship.


	20. New life

THIS ONE IS M CHAPTER. LIKE I SAID ELI WILL BE HAVING A NEW LOVE, BUT JOHNNY WILL APPEAR AGAIN.

ANYWAYS ON WITH THE CHAPTER.

TIME SKIP: 1 Year

I slowly woke up, groaning at the sun coming into the bedroom. Grabbing the pillow I placed it over my head. Ignoring the chuckle beside me.

"Eli." Deckard whispered, having pulled me closer to him. "Hey."

I hummed as his lips attacked my neck. "Hmm?"

Flipping me on to my back and him hovering over me, he pushed my legs apart and settled in between them. He was wearing nothing, but his boxers at the moment. I mean I didn't mind, I really did enjoy running my hands down his abs and his back.

So I am guessing you all wanted to know how I am here in bed with shaw. Well you see after our first date I had with him, he called the next day and asked me out once more. I wasn't doing anything and agreed. He took me to a fair, and then to a cliff where we made out like teenagers. I don't remember when was the last time I had so much fun. I mean don't get me wrong I still think of Johnny every damn second of the day. But shaw has been rally good in taking my mind off him. Deckardhad shown so many sides of himself. He is very protective, possessive, high sex drive, but like Johnny he kept his work life away. We dated for two moths, then he left for five months. He called, but never told me where he went or what he was doing. I really doubt he worked in what he told me he worked in. He left for long times, he'd come beat up sometimes or sometimes his shirts would be stained with blood. But yet at the moment I have no urge to get into it. For once I was living my life the way I wanted. free and with out having to look over my shoulder for anything.

I pulled Deckardinto a hug, as he settled over me with a content sigh. I thought back to the our fifth date I believe it was. We had gone to see a movie and me being me had said we should go walking. Of course none of us had thought to check the weather and as we were heading back to his place, rain began to pour down on us. Deckard removed his jacket and placed it over me as we ran to his place. When we arrived he had me remove everything, but my undergarment and wear his t-shirt. Damn thing fit me big, but I always liked wearing guy shirts. He placed my clothes in the dryer, as I turned the fire place on and asked him to get the iPad to watch a movie. We had settled on the couch, watching a movie as well. My body was leaning against his, with my back to his chest. Up until this time we had not slept together and believe me I have given him so many damn hints! Men can be so clueless sometimes. Ironicallywe ended up falling asleep that night on the couch. But the next day was when it all started.

It started out innocent enough, but the taste of him was so intoxicating that it did not stay that way. I had every intention of 'getting to know' Deckard in every way possible, and we had no reason to slow down this time - no in-laws that we might offend, children that we might scar or neighbors we might scandalize.

I couldn't seem to get close enough to him. His sweater was gone, his skin smooth and hot beneath my fingers, but it wasn't enough. When I tried to help Deckard with the buttons on my shirt to speed things up a little, he brushed my hands away. "Let me."

And so I took the opportunity to catch my breath as he dispensed with the buttons and pushed the garment off my shoulders and down my arms. The bra was next, and I'd swear that Deckard's eyes glazed over. I almost laughed at the thought that he was impressed by my barely B cups, but his hands on me drove that thought from my mind.

"You're so beautiful, Eli." He murmured, his fingers plucking my aching nipples as I gasped involuntarily. And then he dipped his head and took one entire breast into his mouth - licking and sucking before lightly scraping his teeth against the tip.

Jesus, God, yes...! I screamed in my mind, grinding against him. He was...ahhh...so good with his mouth... and he continued to prove it, drawing a load moan from my throat.

That made him laugh, and he pulled away from my tits, pressing a kiss to my throat. I laughed too - sort of...and figured that he needed to know what it felt like. So my fingers went exploring, down over his pecs, and through his chest hair until the gentle scrape of my fingernail against one of his nipples caused him to gasp.

I smiled, "I'm sorry baby." I leaned over to press a kiss against the tender disc, giving it a little lick in the process.

Deckard groaned, "Christ, Eli."

"What?" I feigned innocence, straightening up. "You like that?" He neither confirmed nor denied, so I took that as a 'yes' and glided a finger over the tiny bud on the other side of his chest. His nostrils flared, and I smiled, "You do like it."

And then, in order to test my theory properly, I slid down to the floor and spread his legs a little wider so that I could move between them. Sliding my hands slowly along his inner thighs, I let my right hand come to rest on top of his straining cock, while the other traveled up to his chest once more. This time, when I licked his nipple, I bit down slightly, and I felt his cock swell as he gasped yet again. Vindicated, I gave another little lick and kiss, before stretching up to take Deckard's mouth with mine once more, at the same time squeezing with my right hand.

"You are bad." He breathed shakily, settling his shoulders back against the couch again while I began to work on his belt buckle.

He had no idea. "Oh, I don't know." I teased, pulling his belt free of the loops. "Do bad girls take you to heaven?"

"Is that what you're going to do?" He laughed. "Take me to heaven?"

"That's the plan." I proceeded to open his jeans. "You on board with that?"

His "Mmm-hmmm" was a little strangled sounding, but he obediently lifted his hips for me so that I could tug his jeans and shorts down enough to release him. And then, as I closed my hand around his thick, hot flesh, he groaned again.

I loved that. Loved the low, guttural sound that told me he liked what I was doing. Liked the way I stroked him. Liked the way I licked him. And really liked the way I took him in my mouth.

"Christ." He wrapped my long hair around his hands to hold it out of the way so he could watch me as I bobbed up and down on him. My left hand was splayed across his abs, and I could feel his whole body tense each time his cock hit the back of my throat.

Oh, he was very easy to please - and that made me want to please him all the more. A little deeper, a little more suction, a little squeeze of the balls, and I could tell he was about to lose it. He dragged me away from him, back up onto his lap, and kissed me hard. "Holy Fuck, Eli."

Yes, Holy Fuck indeed!

"Come on." He stood, pulling his pants up enough so that he could walk, and then held his hand out to me.

His bedroom was dark, but the light from the hallway was more than sufficient. Deckard shucked the rest of his clothes in record time, and then went to work trying to wriggle me out of my jeans. And then there we were - naked at last.

It was cool in the room, so I tossed back the covers before scooting into the middle of the bed, Deckard only a moment behind me. We didn't talk just then - instead, he fit me against him, from shoulder to toe, and kissed me. Lord, did he kiss me! Like he was starving.

I could barely breathe, but I didn't want his lips to leave mine. His hands started to explore, gliding down the curve of my back to my bottom, and then a little lower before coming back up to squeeze and stroke.

Finally, breaking away for some much-needed air, Deckard growled against my ear, "I love your sweet little ass."

And I loved what he was doing to that ass and the way his fingers stroked lower to my inner thigh, barely brushing the wetness of my thus-far ignored slit. I sighed, and strained against him, sliding one leg between his as I sought a little friction. But Deckard had other plans, and he rolled me onto my back, sliding one arm beneath my neck.

His free hand continued to roam - teasing my breasts until I was about to start begging - before sliding lower, over my stomach to where I wanted him most. I raised one knee to allow him better access and stopped breathing altogether when his fingers finally made contact with my slick, silken flesh.

"Jesus, Eli you are so soft," He murmured almost reverently, sliding one finger from my hole slowly upwards to circle my anxious clit. "So soft."

I wanted him to stroke me harder, faster, instead of the deliberate, unhurried touches that were driving me out of my mind. But then, a few short seconds later, he reminded me why he was my favorite: he moved down in the bed, draped my legs over his shoulders, set his mouth to me and showed me how truly talented he was with his tongue.

Long, slow swipes had my belly quivering before he even got serious. He explored everywhere, plunging his tongue deep inside me before licking his way leisurely up to my severely neglected clit. I arched against him then, wanting more. Needing more. And so he focused his attention right there, flicking me mercilessly one moment, and sucking me into his mouth the next, scraping me gently with his teeth before salving with the flat of his tongue.

I could not suppress my moans. One of my hands was anchored in his hair, the other was on my breast as my hips surged repeatedly against him. And then two of his fingers were inside me, pressing deep then curving against the sensitive walls as he pulled out. Again, and again until I dug my heels into the bed, arched my back, and took my pleasure with one long, keening cry.

My womb was still throbbing and my legs shaking when Deckard placed a tender kiss against my belly. He moved northward, touching his lips to my ribs, my right breast, neck and earlobe. I shivered, and smiled when he murmured, "Damn, Eli."

Understatement of the year. Deckardhad definitely reset the bar.

My heart swelled as I hugged his neck tightly and, without thinking, whispered, "Thank you."

"Oh, we're not done, sweetheart." He promised, making me laugh.

"Really?" I asked breathlessly, playing along, even as one hand drifted down his body to close around the erection insistently poking my hip. "What could possibly be more wonderful than that?"

"Let me find a condom and I'll show you."

I closed my eyes for a moment, and he was back in bed beside me. "Let me." I offered, taking the packet from his hand, and tearing it open. "Now lay back, this won't hurt a bit."

I hadn't really intended to do anything other than put his condom on, but he felt so good in my hand - hot silk over steel - that I couldn't stop myself from playing just a little first. And that stroking turned into squeezing, and licking, and sucking until Martin had to physically pull me away.

"You're fired, Eli." He plucked the condom from my fingers and covered himself in a matter of seconds.

But I had definitely wound him up again and he was perhaps not quite as gentle as he had planned to be when he pressed me down into the mattress and pushed his thick cock into me. Not that I was complaining. Good God, no.

He filled me on that very first stroke, and I could feel him throbbing inside me as he took a moment to gather his wits. But I did not want him to think with anything other than his dick just then. No, I wanted passion, and blood, and pounding, so I arched my hips in invitation and squeezed my inner walls around him.

"You are evil." He breathed unsteadily, even as he started to move inside me. Oh yes...that was good...

"Teach me a lesson then, Mr. Shaw." Yes...like that...

I knew it went against every fiber of his being to be cruel, or to intentionally hurt me, so it didn't surprise me that he laughed, breaking his rhythm momentarily. Then, surprisingly, he sat back on his heels, and pulled me up against him. With my legs wrapped around his hips, I had no leverage, and I was forced to wind my arms around his neck to stay upright. But his cock was still inside me, and that was the important thing.

One of his hands was at the base of my spine, keeping me connected to him as he rolled his hips towards me. But the other tangled in my hair as he kissed me hard. "How shall I punish you, sweetheart?"

I rubbed my tits against his chest, and gave him a really honest answer, "I think if you fuck me really, really hard I will definitely learn my lesson."

He smiled at that, and kissed me again, softer this time. "It's not punishment if you like it and I have a feeling you'd like that way too much."

Damn! "You know, I think I asked for a lesson, not a punishment." I murmured against his lips.

His tongue tangled with mine, and my heatwas tightening around him again. "But you deserve a punishment."

Just when I was about to argue my case further, Deckard popped me smartly on the ass. "Jesus!"

He hadn't struck me too hard, just enough to sting, his hand moved tosoothed the offended cheek, stroking gently and squeezing, which made my insides liquify. "I'm sorry, but you deserved that."

No question about it, I did deserve that one spank. And I also deserved the sweet fondling my ass was now receiving. I pressed my lips to his, and rocked awkwardly against him, needing it deeper than this position allowed. He got the message, and I was flat on my back once more.

This time, his mouth stayed on mine as he thrust into my body. It was so fucking hot the way he kissed me, and teased me, all the while giving it to me hard and deep. Mmmm...yes...I liked it that way...

And then he raised his chest from mine and exhaled sharply. "It feels too good, Eli."

"It does." I reached behind my head to grab hold of the slats in the headboard and proceeded to angle my hips a little more sharply to take him deeper.

"Christ." He muttered, slamming into me. "Ah, fuck."

Yes...fuck me...oh yesss... God, yessss... Please...My body tightened around his, arching in pleasure as I spiraled out of control.

That pushed Deckard over the edge, and with a mighty groan, he spilled himself inside me.

Present:

I ran my hand up and down his back as he laid on me. If I didn't know him better, I would have swore he'd be asleep. These past few days he had been tense. He'd come home and say nothing. Most he'd take a shower and leave again. This was only when I was here, who knows what he did when I wasn't. But then he'd arrive and be sweet, gentle, charming and very demanding.

"Eli." Deckard mumbled.

"Hmm?"

He lifted his upper body, his hands on the side of my head as he looked down at me. "I have to leave for a while once more. I don't know for how long, but I have to take care of some things. Just know I will come back."

I frowned at him. He never did this, I mean he will say good bye and all. But this? This was like a good bye forever. i had grown to seeing him a few weeks and not for months. Why was he saying this? "Is everything okay?"

Deckard leaned down taking my lips with his. "Whatever you heard, just remember my reasons."

Not allowing me to respond, he kissed me deeply. It was as if he was trying to take the air from my lungs. He was never like this, he never kissed me they vigorously. He was completely in control and only getting more by the second. He refused any foreplay and simply went for it. Feeling his tip stroke against me, I braced myself as he thrusted into me.

"Fuck!" My hands flew around his neck and pulled him down. I had to bury my face in the crock of his neck, our breathes mixing together as we thrusted in a steady rhythm. His hands by my head were clenched, his breathing was hot and heavy. Opening my eyes and looking at him, I was fascinated by him. His forehead and back were sweaty, causing him to glisten in the light. His eyes ether focused on my eyes or on my mouth. There were moments he would close them in a clear sign of pleasure, his mouth slightly open to let out a small moan. Closing my eyes, I swallowed a groan as he hit the right spot. Keeping my eyes close, I focused on the immenseof pleasure I was getting. His thrust were slow and hard, he was dragging it out as much as he could.

"Your eyes...Eli...open them." Deckardgroaned, his left hand flying to grip my hip.

Opening my eyes, I stared into his and his thrust became fast and sloppy. His hand digging into my hip. I wanted to move, shift in an effort to get him deeper into me. Problem was he had me in place, right where he wanted me. watching his eyes I wanted for that one small light. His eyes would shine with pleasureas he would cum. just as I spotted it, I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulled him into a kiss and flip us around. As I rode him, his hands gripped my hip and pulled me down hard on him just as he and I came.

"Jesus!"

"Fuck!"

Just as my high came down, I laid on him. He was warm and so damn comfortable to sleep on. I knew he wouldn't be here when I awaken and sometimes that scared me. This could be the last time I ever saw him. Feeling his hand run through my hair, I gave a content sigh. I really didn't hope so.

It had been three weeks since Deckard had left. Not a call, text or email. That was weird, he always contacted me way or another. I didn't want to worry, but then again I was. Glancing at my watch, I had to head home. Turning oft he laptop and grabbing my purse I waved goodbye to my coworker at the mechanic shop i worked at. It was past three pm and I had to walk Athena.

As I grabbed Athena and clipped her leash on, I took her on her walk. I wasn't really paying to much attention to my surrounds, as I listened to my music. So I was pretty shocked to see three men standing before me.

"What the hell?!" Grabbing Athena I pulled her closer to me. She wasn't too friendly with strangers. "Who are you?"

The tallest of the three, lowered his head and stared at me. "Elizabeth Toretto."

I frowned. "Who is asking?"

"We need you to come with us." Chubby spoke.

"Great and all you need now is a truck and a sign that says free candy." Rolling my eyes I continuedto walk home. Feeling the leash being snatch from my hand, I stopped and kicked one on the leg. "What the fuck is your problem?!"

The cute one walked up to me and gave me a look. "We have been order to extract you and bring you back to HQ."

"Orders by who?" I asked.

"Your brother Dominic." Tall man said.


	21. Shaw?

I shook my head, now he decides call me. And he doesn't have the decency to do it himself. "Any chance I say no and you all leave me alone." Not even a hint of acknowledge to my joke. "Fine, but Athena comes with me." They nodded and escorted me to a black Tahoe.

We arrived to a huge half cylinder looking building. As we pulled up to the main gate, the men were greeting by another man at the gate.

"Who do we have?" The guard asked.

Cute guy, who happened to be the one that was driving lowered her window. "Elizabeth Toretto."

The guard gave her a small nod. "Very well. The other have arrived as well." He turned and made a circle with his hand.

The gate opened slowly to let the vehicle in. I glanced around and saw nothing but military men and black suited men everywhere. A bunch of questions flew into my head. What was going on? Who were these people? Why me? Dom? Why was I here? Was shaw okay? What if he comes and doesn't find me? What others? Feeling the vehicle stop I, opened the car door and stepped out. Athena stepped down, standing beside me. I was so drawn into my surroundings, that I didn't see the group behind me.

"Well she doesn't write, call or text."

I jumped around to see the crew. "Holy shit! Mia!" I rushed to her, pulling her into a tight hug. "I missed you is much!"

"I am really hoping this meant all of us." Tej mumbled.

Giving him a thoughtful look, I shrugged. "Keep hoping." With a laugh I hugged him. "How have you been?" I noticed that out of all the crew it was only Tej, Roman, Brian, Mia and Dom who was in an office above us. "Where are the Santos brothers?"

Mia lowered her head and grabbed my hands. "They were killed a few days ago."

"What?!" I took a step back and glanced at the others, getting nods from all of them. "Who?!"

"You will know in a moment." Some old guy with Dom answered.

Giving him a once over I narrowed my eyes at him. "And who the hell are you?"

"Again no time for that." The man smiled. "Come with me and I will explain every thing."

As we followed the man, Mia grabbed my shoulder. "What?"

She gestured with her head behind me. "Look."

Turning back I tripped with my feet. Johnny was here and he looked good. He kept his eyes on me and I couldn't help, but feel nice. tearing my eyes off him, I took a deep breath trying to calm my nerves and breathing heart. Haven't seen him in two years. What am I supposed to do? Say?

We all gathered in the garage area, listening to the weird old guy talk about the job.

"Our intelligence suggest that Ramsey, will be transported by an armed motorcade through the caucasus mountain range. If they clear this range and reach their destination, Ramsey is as good as gone."

"So let me get this straight." Roman began. "Theres only one road that leads in our out, sheers drops on every side, a motorcade from hell protected by a small army, from on mile in either direction?"

Old guy, shrugged and nodded. "Yeah, thats about it."

"You done?" a soldier looking guy asked.

Roman glared and the guy. "No, I'm not done. So you all wanted me to break into a police station. Fine." I glanced around with a tired look. Tej was playing a video game on his phone. Brian and Dom were trying not to laugh. Johnny was simply standing next to Dom, not really doing anything. "Then you asked me to stop a tank. I wasn't happy about it, but I did it. Then you came up with this brilliant idea to shoot down one of the largest airplanes ever. I shot that shit out of the sky." He made a gun shot gestured, I was just about to lose my control. "Mmm. It was nothing." Tej finally looked away from his phone, is only to scoff. "But this right here my friends, happened to be the stupidest idea I've ever heard of in my life."

Tej jumped in. "I forgot that you were the only to bring the plane down."

I leaned into dom. "What plane?"

Dom chuckled. "I'll tell you about it later."

Brian shook his head. "No, no. the only thing I've ever seen him take down was "no knees" Denise. Remember at prom."

We all looked between Brian to Roman.

Roman did this weird look between a scowl and glare. "Really, Brian? You're gonna do that right here?" I hide my face into the side of my brother, hiding my laugh. "See y'all trying to get mer off my point. All I'm saying is, I'm tired of everybody around me making all the decisions. This time, lead. Seriously. If I don't start making decisions, I'm out." Everyone was quiet, we looked from Dom to Roman. I nudged Dom on the side, giving him a small smirk and nod.

Dom placed his palms on the table and leaned forward. "Alright Roman. What do you got?"

Roman was taken by surprise, looking from side to side. "I meant, I wasn't trying to get into the whole leadership thing, like, now. You know what I'm saying? Im just talking about like at some point, like, like you know when we..whatever..I think, I think." He turned to the solder man and suddenly tapped on the screen. It was a touch screen on the table infant of us. It showed the route we were to take. "We hit it here."

Solder man stepped in ready to break this down. "I don't think that, that's..."

"No, no, no, don't think." Roman snapped. "Thats my job." He tapped his finger to his lips. "Shh. Shh."

I decided to take a seat on the steps of some stairs, Athena sat by my side. This was going to take a while and I needed to check my phone. Deckard had yet to text of email me, what was he not contacting me! I droned out part of the conversation at the moment. I was wondering if he was okay. Looking up I caught the next part of Romans plan.

"See, that what makes it so sweet. Because its the place that they least expect us to hit them from." Roman argued. Apparently solder man said it was impossible.

Johnny jumped in. "As much as I hate to admit it, he's onto something there." He turned to Dom. "What do you think, Dom?"

Dom leaned over touching the same spot roman did before. "Here?"

I stood back beside Dom, gaping at the spot they were talking about. 'Roman has finally lost his nut of a mind'. Looking up at I once more met eyes with Johnny. He would look, but when ever I caught him he looked away.

"Yeah." Roman asked.

Dom smirked. "I think we have a plan."

Old guy cleared his throat. "Completely wrong thinking and I like it." Solder man gave his boss a 'what the hell' look.

"You see? I'm good at this." Roman looked so proud of himself.

"Good? Okay." Solder man nodded, before he leaned forward and increased the imagine on the screen. "How are you planning on getting on that road?"

I looked up at roman "yeah Roman, how?"

Roman glanced at all of us, before landing eyes on Tej. "Well, Tej?"

"I think I may actually have a plan for that." Tej stated.

Seriously?

"What?" Roman asked solder man. "I delegated. Thats what good leaders do. leader!"

Old guy leaned closer into dom. "You know when I was reading you file, I was impressed with what you've accomplished with you team. But meeting them now, I've gotta say, Dom, you've truly got a gift."

I pooped my head to the side and looked at him. "I recent that. Without me he would be in the loony bin." Dom cocked an eyebrow at me.

Old guy laughed, slapping Dom on the shoulder. "Yeah sure." He continue to walk away. "Considering my workshop your new playhouse. I think you'll find our cars extremely appealing. And your team is not complete."

I turned to look and I swear I someone punched me in the gut. She was dead! They told me she was dead! how the fuck is she standing there?! I glanced at Mia and Dom, they looked from her to me. I even glanced at Johnny and the jerk looked away. He knew! I am going to kill them! I refused to make a move towards her. Something was off and I was going to give them the benefit of the doubt. I mean there had to be a reasonable reason. Dom walked up to her and appeared to be talking. A few seconds and they walked back. She saw me, but she didn't seem to care. What the fuck?

"Brian! We are going to need long-travel suspension, limited-slip differentials on all of them." Dom ordered as he walked by. Brian and Mia went to hug Letty. Hell even Roman went up to her. I stayed back, looking from the outside. I felt really weird. "Tej! I want to demon child between that..." Dom pointed to the challenger. "And that." And to a military jeep.

"Thats a lot of armor." Johnny warned.

Tej nodded. "Its gonna add more weight. Slow you down."

Dom turned to look at us. "This time, it ain't just about being fast."

We sat in the cars waiting for the moment of our deaths. I would look at my phone every few seconds. I was really beging to get worried. This wasn't like him.

"You okay?" Johnny asked.

I completely forgot he was sitting next to me. Dom insisted he ride with me since we needed to shortage the number of vehicles. Athena was left behind with the old guy. Of course I got the pick of car, but because Dom wasn't really liking the idea of getting shot. "Yeah, I'm just worried about a friend."

"Girl or guy?" Johnny asked.

I raised a brow at him. "Guy."

"Oh."

I put my phone away and leaned back against my seat. "So how is Akin?"

Johnny pulled his phone out. "He's gotten big and pretty handsome." He handed me his phone. Akin had grown up so much. He was looking so much like dom.

"He is so big." I ran my finger over the picture and handed it back to Johnny.

"He misses you Eli. Not a day goes by where he doesn't ask for you."

I ran my hand through my hair. "I'll call him later, I promise. I have been busy these past..."

"Two years?" Johnny scoffed. "Look you don't have to if you don't want to Eli. He is fine and happy."

I was really ready to snap back at him, but I seriously didn't want to fight with him. "So what have you been doing?"

Johnny shrugged. "After you left, I started working with Dom and the others. I have a car shop and I bought a house. You?"

"I have been working on bikes, living in London and I me-" I stopped myself. I don't think I was ready to tell him of that section of my life. "Met some new friends."

"Thats good."

We went back to silent. This was really awkward. the plane moved horribly, causing me to stiff to my seat. Grabbing my seatbelt I strapped myself into the seat.

'Hey, roman, you're freaking out, ain't you?' Tej's voice sounded through the talkie.

'No.' Roman mumbled.

'Yeah you are.'

'I said no.'

'Listen, man. It takes a grown man to embrace his feelings. If you need to cry, just go ahead and cry. As your friend, you know Im concerned about your well-being, which is why I took the precaution of putting some adult diapers in your glove department.'

'Yo, can you just chill out, man?'

'Hey, roman?' I called on the radio.

'What?'

'Weren't you the one to tell me you were afraid of heights?'

"God damit Eli!" Roman shouted.

"Now, I have seen some crazy shit, Dom, but this really could make some waves. So lets just try to keep it as low-key as possible, huh?" Old guy's voice sounded through our mikes.

"Don't I always?" Dom said.

"Right, thats why we are never caught, shot at or hunted down." I replied. Dom gave me a smile from across.

"I'll tell you what you knock it down a couple of notched this time and Ill swap out my Belgian for a keg of corona." Old guy offered.

Dom laughed. "You'd be doing yourself a favor there."

"I don't know Dom, Belgian is pretty good." I added. "Smooth and soft."

"Old guy laughed through the radio. "You sure you two related?"

I shrugged. "I always had a feeling Dom was adopted.

"Can somebody just walked me through what we're supposed to be doing?" Roman butted in.

"Come on, Rom, this in your plan. You gotta embrace it." Brian said.

"No, this was not my plan."

Alarms began to flash and sound. That was our cue to get ready. Planes back door began to open. Yup you heard it right a plane door. In case you weren't sure on what we were doing, let me elaborate. We are jumping out of a moving plane, in our cars in hopes that we make it alive and get this damn hacker. Why didn't I shoot Roman the first chance I could. We all buckled up and turned out engines on. I was riding a modified mustang/tank. Lets see if this beast can hold his own.

"Roman you need some fresh air?" Tej asked. "Because you're about to get a whole lot of it."

"Okay here we go!" Dom yelled. We watched him fly out the cargo platform. I swear I had to hold back a scream as I watched him drop.

"Just when you didn't think it could get any better, huh?" Brian mumbled as he followed.

We had to wait for everyone to get out. Roman was behind us, so that left us last. Letty followed and then Tej. I frowned as Roman didn't move. I looked back and frowned at Roman talking to himself. This man is nuts. We have to get a move on. I honked a few times, trying to get him to move. Instead the idiot simply kept talking. Lowering the window I stuck my head out.

"Roman! Move you prick!" Nothing.

"Hey, Rom? Hey, whats up, man? Talk to me, come on!" Brian called.

Roman shook his head. "I can't do it."

"The hell you can't! Come on, man! You throw that thing in reverse and get your ass out here now!" Brian shouted. I had to pull my ear piece out in order to not get a blown ear.

"Look, I can't do it, okay? Listen to what I'm saying."

"Now isn't the time!" I shouted, having finally been able to get my radio.

"Im going to stay up here with the pilot. We are gonna circle around and make sure we holding it down from up here!" Roman shouted back.

"Your frighten ass is blocking us!" I yelled. "Get your grown ass out now, Roman!"

"Your running out of time!" Letty finally decided to lend a helping voice. "The chute is guided by GPS! You don't have to do anything!"

"Eli!" Dom called. "Tej!"

"On it!" We both shouted.

"Tej?" I called.

"On my signal." He replied.

"Hey, listen, I'm sorry to let y'all down, okay?" Roman said. "I'm gonna go ahead and stay up here."

"No, brother. I'm sorry to let you down." Tej replied.

"You not going to leave me stuck here Roman." I added.

"What?"

"Eli!" Tej shouted.

I placed my car in reverse and slammed on the pedal. My car flew back and into Roman's car. Just as I hit his and was pushing it out, Tej activated the chute causing it to pull the car even more. Roman pressed on the brakes, stopping the car.

"God dammit Roman! Let the pedal go!" I growled, trying to push him off.

"No!" Roman shouted. Even at this altitude and level of noice, I can still hear his cry. "No! What are you doing?!" His car was thrown out of the plane, which then cause mine to follow.

We spun out of control, having left the plane in circles. All I saw was the car falling fast, ground coming in fast, and a feeling I was going to die. Ironic I was going to die with my ex in the car with me. Luckily I felt the chute open up as we got closer to the ground. I loved it! One by one we began to fall onto the road, I fell behind Letty.

"Car check, call it in." Dom said.

"Check."

"Check."

"Check."

"I am going to kill Roman!" I shouted.

"Easy Eli, we might need him later on." Dom teased.

We raced on the road, always keeping a tight line.

"Alright you have one chance to hit them Dom." Old guy spoke again. "You miss, they'll make it to their black site and they'll squeeze whatever information they need out of Ramsey. The device and your chance of ever getting Shaw will be gone."

"That aint gonna happened."

"Ill see you at the pick up."

I faltered a bit on my speed. Did they just say Shaw? Please no. don't let me think what I am thinking. Please god no.


	22. Saving Ramsey

"Ramsy will be in the bus." Brian advised us.

"Then lets do this." Letty added.

One moment I was behind Letty and the next my windshield was being shot at, skidding to the right we tried to avoid the bullets.

"Tej! Shield!" Dom ordered.

Tej flew by us all. "Already here."

"Alright formation!" Brian, followed by Letty, then Dom and me lined up behind Tej. Taking cover from the bullets and preparing out next move. "Punch it!" I bumped into Dom's car, as he bumped into Letty's and then so the domino effect. Speeding up, we gave Tej's hummer a stronger impact to say the least. Ramming both vehicles, he drove them off the road and into the rocks. Followed by ramming the two Audis in the front. Thats when we broke formation, Tej and I moved to the side of the motorcade, Johnny pulled out his explosive gun and took the shot. Of course we were not expecting the sides to open and reveal a shit load of machine guns!

"Get out of the way!" I shouted, stepping on the brakes as the guns were shot. I ended up once more behind the bus. "Armor piercing rounds! Tej get out of there!"

"What do you think I doing?! Dancing?"

As we regrouped in the back, Dom and Letty moved to the front. They shot their hooks into the busses back side. "Ryan! Tej! Blow it!" The backside of the bus exploded, making it easy for them to brake and pull off.

As they were doing that, I glanced in my rear mirror, only to see the trucks and Audis back. "Dom!"

"I see them. Move!" We moved to the side, just as the busses backside flew by and crashed against the truck. "Brian! Johnny! Your up!"

I spotted Ryan on the hood of his car and Tej pushing the car. Once Ryan was on the bus, I to lined up at the busses opening. Johnny climbed out of the window and onto the cars roof. Once he was on I fell back into the line, next to Tej. I couldn't see much of what was going on, but a few movements indicated there was a fight going on. Before we knew it we had two cars shooting on our asses. Fuck me! Bryan and Johnny appeared at the opening with a girl? Ramsey is a girl? I was currently trying to shake the asshole on my ass. Looking up I saw a small armored vehicle slam into my brothers car. What the fuck?!

"Letty! Tej! Who the fuck is that?" I shouted.

"Don't know!" Tej replied.

"Get rid of him!" I shouted.

"Trying to not get killed here girl!" Tej snapped.

"Letty stay with Brian!" Dom ordered, just as he bumped into the other vehicle and steered them into the woods.

I was cut in half, stay with them or help Dom. I looked at the idiot behind me, it was one of the Audi's. Hitting he brake hard and fast, the car drove right into me and crashed. Always put reinforcements in the cars. Speeding up I followed Letty and Tej, I had to at least make sure I return with my passenger. Letty was driving to the side of the bus, only to get boxed in. Speeding up I was able to push off the road the truck blocking her in the back. Somehow an Audi was shot down by the busses guns. Johnny flew out of the bus, as it was sliding. Picking him up we drove after Brian, Letty was in the front trying to get there in time.

As we approached I think I might have just died. If Brian dies, Mia was going to kill us all! "Letty?"

"I got him!" She rushed to the edge, making a quick drift as Brian jumped from the bus. "I got him."

"Brian? You good?" I asked.

"Yeah, still alive and kicking."

"Thank god." I leaned back in my seat with a breath of relief.

Bryan thought now would be a good time to tease. "Didn't think you cared that much Eli."

I scoffed. "I don't, just don't want Mia killing because you ended up dead."

"Im touched."

Laughing we rushed forward this was beyond over. We still had to pick up my idiot of a brother, who just happens to be jumping out of a cliff. We arrived to see Dom crawling out of the crashed car. Rushing over to him, I helped him as the guys attend to the girl.

"Looked liked our demon child worked." Tej said.

I looked up at the mountain and back at car. "Thats one way down a mountain, but seriously next time try rock climbing." Dom gave me an eye roll. "We need to get a move on. They might be back, before we know it. I know of a place near by here, nice place."

Dom cocked a brow. "You know a place?"

I shrugged. "Ive been traveling a lot. Lets go." They followed me for about a two hour drive. Its far and safe. As we pulled up, I told them to park the cars in the tall wheat grass. Johnny carried the still knocked out hacker to the bench under the small picnic area. No we just have to wait until sleepy beauty wakes up. "Hey Roman?"

"What?" He was currently staring out into he ocean.

I walked up to him, grabbing a rock and tossing it. "No hard feelings for the plane incident?"

Roman glared at me, but shook his head. "Nah, we good."

"Good, there is food in the trunk of my car get it and share." I wasn't done yet, when Roman was already on my car.

Girl didn't wake up until after lunch, which in this case was good since we ran out.

"Hey, kitty is finally awake." Letty said.

We all turned toward the newly awaken hacker. She was pretty, dark skinned, puffy hair, and I don't like her. I don't know something about her threw me off. She was to comfortable with all of this, she didn't seemed freaked out, considering she and Dom did just drive off a cliff.


	23. Plan in motion

"She don't look like a hacker to me." Roman mumbled.

Tej scoffed. "Oh, yeah? And what do hackers look like?"

Roman glanced back at the girl. "They don't suppose to look…like that."

I quickly tuned them out as my phone rang. Glancing at the phone, I couldn't help but hide my smile. Walking away from the team, I quickly answered it.

"Deck?"

"Hello gorgeous." His thick accent sending chills down my back. "Where are you?"

I bit my lip, not sure what to say. Yet I have never lied to him. "With Dom and the family."

"Toretto?" Deckard asked.

I frowned. "The only brother I have."

"Right, I just. I thought you were home." He mumbled.

I knew something was wrong. And if I heard right from earlier, then this was going to end very badly. "I was, but Dom needed my help." Hearing what I knew was a gun cock, I stiffed. "Deck?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Where are you?" I couldn't help, but look around me.

Deckard sighed and paused for a moment. "I am taking care of some business."

"Eli!" Dom shouted.

Turing around, I spotted the others already walking towards their vehicles. "Deck, please don't do anything stupid."

He chuckled softly. "Promise. I'll see you soon."

He hung up the call after that. I stared at the phone, not sure what he really meant by that last phrase. Did he know I knew? Or was he simply saying what he always said? This was Tran all over again, only this was worse on a higher scale. If they were after Deckard and Deckard was after my family, I really was stuck between the wall and the sword. This time my decision on who I chose could lead to death. Fuck I was royally fucked!

"Eli?"

I jumped as his hand landed on my shoulder. "Shit! Dammit Dom!"

Dom frowned. "You alright?"

I nodded, glancing away from him. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Dom grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at him. "You sure? Who was that on the phone?"

I couldn't help, but stiff at the question. I couldn't very well tell him who it was. "My lover, he was calling to check up on me."

"What he say?" He asked. "Your jumpy."

"His job is not the safest one out there. I just worry when he calls." Walking past him, I jumped into my car and tried to relax.

"Hey you alright?"

I jumped once more and hearing Johnny beside me. "Fuck! What the hell is up with everyone sneaking up on me!"

Johnny glanced at me as if I was nuts. "I thought you knew I was in here Eli."

"No, I'm sorry Johnny." I ran my fingers through my hair. "Im just tired."

He nodded slowly. "Does this have anything to do with the phone call you got?"

I scoffed/laughed. "Yeah, but nothing I can't handle." I really needed to stop lying to myself. "So, where are we going?"

Johnny laughed. "You are going to love it! Word of advise I suggest you get a bikini."

I frowned giving him a wired look. "You are not seeing me in a bikini."

"And why not?" Tran grinned. "I've seen you naked Eli."

"Johnny!" I couldn't help, but giggle. "That was a long time ago."

"Yeah, two years ago." His smile was quick to drop. "Why?"

"Why what?" I knew what he was asking, but I really didn't want to get into the conversation.

Johnny grabbed my hand, stopping me from staring the car. "Why did you leave us…me?"

I shrugged. "I needed a change of scenario. After Rio I discovered how short life was and that I have not been living it the way I wanted to. I loved you Johnny, might even still be in love with you, but I needed to see what else was out there for me. I gave you the option to come with me, but you refused."

"I couldn't drop everything and leave Eli. Akin and my business needed me."

"More than me? Dom already knew of Akin and you know he was going to take the boy. You business? Really? When you left you were able to control it from another continent." I argued.

Johnny scoffed, running a hand through his hair. "I just couldn't Eli."

"Okay, then don't ask me why Tran." I turned the engine and sped off catching up to the others in record time. Dom was in the front of everyone. I quickly outran all of them and drove side by side with Dom.

"Don't even try it Eli!" Dom called on the radio.

I grinned at him and reached for the radio. "Scared?"

"Don't want to embarrass you in front of everyone." Dom teased.

I reeved my engine, causing the car to push forward. "Come on Dom! Don't think you want everyone to see you back down from a challenge?"

"For this one I would think they will understand." Dom said. "These aren't bikes Eli."

I rolled my eyes. "Hmm, I thought something was different." Seeing as we were only a few miles out from the plane that was to take us back to the ghost base, I laid off my teasing. "Saved by the ghost!" Once we landed, and pulled into the garage, our cars were taken and we were ushered back into the main room. Athena ran over to me, whining at the muzzle she wore. "Who the hell put a muzzle on her?!"

A man walked up to me. "She bit three agents."

"She was scared." Taking the muzzle off her, I slammed it at his chest. "You come near her again with that thing, and I will shove if so far up your as-"

"Eli!" Dom snapped.

I huffed, glaring at my brother. "Come near her again and I will shoot you."

The man gave me a wide eye nod. "Sorry."

Kneeling beside her, I ruffled her up a bit. She was the last thing Deckard gave me. He wasn't to big on gifts or little details, but that was just who he was. But on out fourth month of living together and being with each other, he surprised me. After a very long day, I walked into our loft only to find the cutest little doberman ever. It was in a small crate barking to be let out. I didn't know what to think, but to simply hold her. I later found out shaw got her for me. I wasn't a fan of Dobermans, he was. So in a way it was as if saying a piece of him will always be there for me and watch out for me.

Dom walked over to me. "I have never seen you so defensive over an animal." He held his hand out in front of him, allowing Athena to sniff him. "What's her name?"

"Athena, anniversary gift." I said. "She is all I have of him at the moment and this little girl has watched out for me. Its the least I can do for her."

"Little?" Roman squeaked. "Damn thing it a miniature horse!"

I rolled my eyes. "Dobermans are tall dogs Roman."

"Whatever, just keep it away from me." Roman grumbled.

"Lay." I ordered. Athena ran over to roman and began to bark at him. The man yelled jumping onto one of the chairs.

"Eli." Dom sighed.

"Fine." I laughed a bit more, before calling her off. "Izlechivat!" Athena quickly stopped what she was doing and ran to my side. Completely ignoring the kick Roman gave her. "Khoroshaya Devushka." Giving her a pet on the head, I looked up to see all eyes on me. "What?"

"What the hell did you just say?" Letty asked. Come to think of it, it was the first time she's talked to me.

"We raised Athena to listen in Russian. Keeps her well discipline and us in control of her. Plus as you can tell, not many know Russian." I smirked.

"No nekotoryye iz nas delayut." Mr nobody said, as he walked into the room.

I scoffed. "Like I said not many know."

"And where did you learn to speak Russian." He asked.

I stiffed, I mean I couldn't tell them shaw thought me. "A friend."

He dropped the subject for the moment and handed Dom a credit card. "Time for a make over."

"Ohh!" I squealed. "Platnum card!"

Mr. nobody smirked. "This is only for the job."

I dropped my giddy girl act and pulled out my golden card. "And this one is for pleasure." With a satisfied smirk, I turned my attention back to Athena.

Dom:

Dom sat a few seats away from Eli, he watched her for a good hour or so. She was so different than the last time he saw her. She was never a shy girl or a pushover, no she stood up for what she wanted and who she wanted. Threw a pretty good punch and knew her bikes. But now something was different, she was more aggressive. Not once has she made an attempt in getting close to Letty, nor has she asked how Letty was alive. She spoke of her lover, but never by name. Her attention was fully on her phone, almost as if waiting for him to ring at any moment. She was more sassy and bitchy in a way. She knew things he didn't know she knew, Russian really? what else was new with her? What has he missed from his running? After the job in rio she left with hobbs and was not seen again. Only one to keep tabs on her, or more like the only one that was able to keep tabs on her was Mia. Through out the years she had been gone, Eli had suddenly gotten really good at hiding her tracks. Mia went from being able to track her every day and every hour, to getting a hit on her once a month if she was lucky. She was a better driver now, it earlier was anything to go by. What the fuck had she been up to since her leaving?

Johnny:

Johnny leaned agains the wall, his eyes following the woman he loved. She was playing with that dog of hers, tossing the ball over and over again. She was not the same innocent and naive girl she was before. No she was more daring and open now. She had never talked to him that way she did in the car. When he asked her why, he really was asking himself. Akin and his business were just excuses he threw at her, he didn't have the courage to tell her the truth. Truth being, that he finally felt like at home. And leaving was not something he wanted to do, at least not at that moment. He had hoped for a bit of a normal life, a house, nice car, kids and maybe a family dog. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the velvet ring box. He bought it a week before the whole rio thing. The night she asked to speak with him, was the night he was given got ask her to marry him. But before he had a chance, she told him she wanted to leave and live her life at the fullest. Well who was he to stop her? Not wanting to lose the little normal life he can get, he told her to leave without him. That was something he regretted ever since.

Letty:

Letty leaned against Dom, watching the girl he now knew was Dom's sister. She had seen the look of shock when she saw her, followed by happiness and then anger. She couldn't remember anything about her, so why did it bother her? She knew she had seen her somewhere, it was during her time with Shaw. It was the time Shaw's brother stopped by the shop to say his goodbyes. A young woman was with them, one that looked a lot like Eli. But what would she be doing with Shaw? I mean she does know that is who we are after right? Right?

Mia:

Mia sighed as she watched her broken family. she was sitting in the office looking at the camera feed she was getting. Brian, Dom and Letty were in one spot. The team not far from them. But Eli, Eli was away from them. To the others it simply looked like she was playing fetch, but Mia knew her sister. She didn't want to be near them, she wanted her space. Which at most Times would be a very good thing, but not now. No she had been distant for a long while now, question was why? And it most likely had to do with that new man in her life.

Back to the team:

I, Ramsey and Letty were all heading into the city for shopping. The girls had decided that they were not going to, go to Abu Dubai, if they didn't have something good to wear. I was to go along, with out any opinion as to if I even wanted to. But the whole drive I just couldn't think of anything, but Deckard. I mean if the man was coming after my brother and family, I wanted to know why? I needed to know of the reasons. When he left our place, he told me to remember his reasons. Which ones? He didn't give me any. Prior to his leave, he told me Owen had asked him for help in a job. One that if he took would it would have affected me as well. I didn't understand then, I simply nodded and listened. He told me that he didn't want any thing happening to me. Did my family had something to do with Owen? Come to think of it, since we said our goodbyes to Owen a few months ago, I haven't seen or heard of him. Deck was just like Dom, you mess with family and you were sure to wake up in a coffin. Seriously this was going to be Tran and Toretto all over again, only I have seen Deck fight. The man was a beast. If it came down to my brother and him, I was actually fearing for Dom's life.

"Eli?!" Letty shouted.

I jumped, glancing towards her. "What?!"

"I have been calling you for the past ten minutes." Letty said. "You alright?"

I took a deep breath and smiled. "Yeah, sorry. I-i just have a lot on my mind."

"Anything to do with the fact, that you can't stop staring at your phone?" Ramsey asked, she leaned forward popping her head in-between us.

I frowned. "What?"

"Ever since I saw you, you keep looking at your phone." She pointed out. "And at the lake, you had a phone call. It seemed to have bother you and put you in a very bad mood."

I quirked a brow. "What are you a fucken profiler?" The girl laughed. "But yes, some of my mind is on my man. I am just worried about him."

"What's he do?" Letty asked.

I froze for a bit, glancing at the phone. I didn't want to lie to her, but I couldn't say anything. "He, works with cars and travels a lot." Not a total lie.

Letty gave a not so convinced look, but shrugged it off. "Well doesn't sound like that of a dangerous job, so he should be fine."

"Yeah, I know he will be." Leaning my head on the window, I frowned. It's not him I am that worried about.

After having been to three shops, they finally decided on what to get. Ramsey went with a some simple clothes, with a bikini on the bottom. I took up a small tank top and short-shorts, deciding on a blood red bikini. If Deck every saw me with this in public, he was sure to 1. Kill all who looked at me and 2. Wrapped me in the towel and carry me home. Of course his intentions all, but pure. Back at the base, nobody gave us access to all cars once more. Dom and the others, went with the flashiest and exotic cars, I couldn't help but fall in love with one of the bikes. I grinned, running my hand over the 2015 Mv Agusta F4RC. She was a beauty. I could hear Dom laughing in the back ground, knowing very well this was the one I picked. As always the route went the same, we loaded the vehicles into the plane and flew all the way to Abu Duabi. It would take a few hours, to arrive, so I settled in the corner of the plane. Just then my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello love, I-uh-thought you'd be asleep by now."

I grinned, every damn time. No matter what was going on, just hearing him and knowing he was alright, brought a certain relief to me. "I was hoping you would call."

"Did you now?" He chuckled. "What if I didn't?"

"Then you didn't. Wouldn't be the first time Deck." I heard him sigh, guess that hit a nerve.

"And I am sorry love. I just have some things going on here."

Glancing up, I spotted Brian and Dom a few feet away from me. They seemed to be talking among themselves. "Deck?"

"Yeah?"

"Whats going on?" He paused, if I wasn't able to hear him breathing, I would have thought he hung up. "Deckard?"

"I can't tell you now Eli. Not now."

"Then when?"

"Soon, I promise."

I scoffed. "You've been saying that since I met you. Seems like soon is never coming, is it?"

"Now that isn't fair Eli." Deck snapped. "Everything I have done, all my secrets have been to keep you safe. You are always my priority."

"Then tell me!" I couldn't care less at the moment, if the others heard.

"I can't! Dammit Eli, I can't tell you. Not now!" Deck yelled. I froze, he had never shouted at me. Never raised his voice at me. Hell, he always walked out of the room, to prevent himself from shouting. He seemed to have realized that. "Eli, I'm-Fuck! Im sorry, didn't mean to yell."

I wiped the tears away. "Whatever Deck. Listen I have to go."

"Eli?"

"What?"

"I am sorry."

"Yeah me too."

Hanging up the phone, I tossed it to the side. Hugging my legs I leaned my head on my lap. This was all going to the shits. Johnny and I have argued and shouted at each other, Dom, Letty and anyone in the family. Yet when he did it, it hurt. I know it sounds ridiculous, but it came as such a shocker to me. Deciding to ignore it, I laid on my side and pulled my jacket over me. It was cold and dark in the plane. Hugging my jacket closer to me I smiled, this was Deck's jacket. God I missed him. I missed his warmth. His arms around me. He eyes on me and that stupid smirk on his lips. I just wanted to go back in time, back in bed with him. Just him. Seeing a my phone flash, I reached for it.

*Please forgive me Eli. I love you and I wouldn't never do anything to harm you. Not on purpose.*

I frowned. "Not on purpose?" *I love you too Deck, even if your an ass most of the time.* I couldn't ask him anything at the moment. He was a stubborn man and when he refused to talk, there was no human power in the world that could make him. Putting the phone away, I slipped into an uneasy sleep. I was scared, I didn't know what was going to happened. Worse thing to me was I didn't know if I could save the two most important men in my life.

We were currently chilling in the beach of Abu Dubai. I was sitting on a lounge chair, with Dom next to me. Roman and Tej were currently arguing over who had dibs on Ramsey.

"You guys for real right now?" Letty laughed, standing behind the two of them. "Look at you two, already whupped."

"They got stalker eyes." I pointed out.

Roman glared at me. "Aww baby girl you jelous?" I scoffed. "If you come over here I can give you all the attention you need."

I laughed, at the looks Johnny and Dom gave him. "Thanks but no thanks Roman. You wouldn't even come close to what I get from my man."

Tej leaned forward, with a quirked brow. "And what is it you get exactly?"

Laying back down, I couldn't help, but smile. "I don't fuck and tell Tej."

"Elizabeth!" Both Dom and Tran shouted.

Before I could respond, some guy walked up to us. "I tried to call dibs on Ramsey two years ago, her knee, my balls." He laughed, reaching for his. "Trust me, you wouldn't want to do that."

"Might be just what roman needs." I mumbled.

"Will you shut up!" Roman growled.

I glanced at him, grinning. "Make me pe-wee."

"Listen you little br-"

"Enough!" Dom ordered, pointing at roman. "Watch what you say to my sister Roman." He then turned to me. "Behave yourself Elizabeth."

I knew to shut up. He never uses my full name, unless he was pissed off or getting there. "Sorry."

"Hey! Ramsey!" The dude yelled.

Ramsey walked up from the beach, wrapping her robe around her. "Hello, Safar."

Safar gave her a quick hug. "I can see you make some new friends."

I scoffed. She has not asked if we can be friends. That earned me a look from Ramsey.

"Yes, some short-tempered new friends." She replied. "I need the speed drive I sent you. Where is it?"

Safar removed his glasses off, giving her a proud smile. "Oh, good. You will be pleased to know I sold it."

"You sold it?" Ramsey asked.

"You hear that?" Letty asked dom.

Oh shit. I turned my heard to the man. "You so dead."

"Eli." Johnny warned.

I jumped at his sudden appearance. When the fuck did he approach me.

"I asked you to take care of it. Why on earth would you sell it?"

Dom approached them. "We're going to need it back."

Safar's grin dropped. "Impossible."

"Safar, I stashed something inside it. It's important."

"Okay, okay." He nodded his head like some fucken bobby head. "Uh, good news. It is safe."

I sat up. "And the bad news would be?"

"It is very safe." He turned around, walking down the steps. "Follow me." We each shared a look, but did as told. He had us drive into the city, and walked to the edge of a pier. Safer pointed to three towers, they looked so out of place in the middle of the fucken dessert. "I sold it to a Jordanian prince living up there." He gestured to the first tallest building. "Trust fund billionaire. Said he wanted to use it for his supercar."

"Now see this?" Roman said. "This, I like."

I frowned. "What?"

"Billionaire, supercar…"

I walked over to Safar, my eyes never leaving the tower. "What makes it so super?'

"242 miles per hour, top speed." He chuckled. "And it's bulletproof."

"242." Roman huffed. "Am I the only one aroused right now? It's like, you know what I'm saying!" He laughed, make a driving gestured.

"Roman, you'd be aroused with a fucken sheep walking by." I grumbled, looking everywhere, but at him.

Roman glared at me. "Whatever."

"Where dose he keep it?" Dom asked.

"In his pent house. Tower number one."

"Now, why in the hell would he keep his car in the his penthouse?" Tej asked.

Safar scoffed/laughed. "He's a billionaire my friend. He can do whatever he wants. Now, tomorrow happens to be the longest day of the year. The prince wants to celebrate it and host a party tomorrow afternoon."

"So you can get us up there, right?" Brian asked.

"Sure." He looked us all up and down. "But, uh, not dressed like that."

I grinned. "Well guess its time to give Dom and the boys a make over." Grabbing Doms hand I pulled him with me. "We will meet here tomorrow, Safar be here before noon." Dom chuckled as I pulled him with me. The others following closely behind. Once I was on my bike, I gave him a small wave.

"And where are you going?" Dom asked.

"Well, I want to tour the city and find something to wear." Grabbing my hair in a bun, I put my helmet on.

"Eli." Johnny called.

"Yeah?"

"Mind if I tag along?"

I frowned, I wasn't sure if I should let him or not. "Fine, but I am still driving." With a small smirk, he climbed up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Watch the hands Tran." He simply chuckled. We drove around most of the day, but of course he had to get something to eat. Walking into a small restaurant, we got our table and sat. It was somewhat awkward, me being here with him. Shit, I know we were just friends, but if Deck were to see this, he would have fit.

"So…"

I smiled. "So?"

"Sorry, I just don't know what to say anymore." Johnny laughed.

I shrugged. "Whatever Johnny. You never held back with me."

"That was a long time ago Eli, now I don't know what I can and can't say." He replied. "I mean you are so different now."

"I am still me."

"No, you are not. The you I knew and love isn't there no more, or you just haven't let her come out."

"Johnny, I admit I have changed. Ive grown up more and matured, but I couldn't have changed that much." I whispered, could I be that much different. Did they all think that of me?

"So have I Eli. But I mean, you are more sarcastic, driven, aggressive and daring. Many new things as well, I mean since when do you know Russian? You carry knives and a gun, you hated when ever I made you carry one. You suddenly become a ghost, even to Mia. It became almost impossible for Mia to keep tabs on you."

I stopped him. "Tabs on me?" Johnny flinched. "You guys had Mia watch my every moves? What the fuck Tran!"

"Hey I had nothing to do with that alright. Dom was worried, I mean you just upped and left. How did you expect you brother to react." Johnny scoffed.

"By trusting me, thats how. I expected you all to just let me live my life and not think you needed to keep tabs on me. These two years I was away, I missed you all. I really did, but I was happy. I was living life as I wanted to. I did what I wanted and when I wanted. I got a job I enjoyed and people I loved working with. I had a nice place of my own, where I can be who I really am. My car, one I bought with my own money and work. I was happy Johnny. I really was and I know Dom and you hold a grudge against me. Dom for thinking I abandoned him and the family. You because you think my love for you was not strong enough, for me to stay in LA with you. It was, but your attitude and response was what gave me that last push."

He reached for my hand, holding it in his. "I am sorry for that Eli. I was mad and upset and confused. I didn't know what was happening. I was thinking it was a simple dinner between you and I, one to celebrate what we had just done. And next thing I know I am single and walking home alone, with a ring in my pocket."

I gasped, my eyes wide. "What?"

He smiled, dropping his head down. "I was going to ask you to marry me Eli. That night you said you wanted to leave."

I squeezed his hand. "Why didn't you Tran. I would have said yes and stayed, I loved you."

johnny pulled his hand away and sighed. "Thats why I didn't. I knew that if I asked you, you would have given up on your goals. Married me and pretend, that you longing to travel and live life was simply a moment thing. I didn't want you to resent me for that. And I didn't want to stop you from do it that." He smiled softly. "Judging by what you just told me, I did the right thing."

"I am sorry Johnny." I whispered.

he shook his head and grabbed my hand. "Nothing to be sorry for Eli. I mean look at us, here, back together."

I frowned. "Back together?"

He nodded. "Listen, I haven't stopped loving you. And I know never will." Leaning forward, grabbed my other hand. "I want to give this another go. You and me."

I sighed, pulling my hands away. The look of hurt flashing across his face, caused me to flinch. "I love you Johnny. You know that. And I always will, but I am not in love with you. During my stay in London, I found someone, someone I hadn't realized I was falling for."

"You fell in love?" He mumbled.

I nodded. "Yes, I did."

He leaned back in his chair, letting both hands go. "I should have guessed it. I mean what idiot would walk past you and not see what I was stupid enough to let go."

"Johnny.."

"No, its fine Eli." With a forced smile, he stood up. "Lets go, I'm beat."

"But the food."

He scoffed. "Im not hungry anymore."

With a groan I dropped some cash on the table and walked out. The ride to the hotel room was really awkward. Johnny held onto the back of his seat, not ones touching me. When we arrived, he didn't speak or looked at me. He simply left me in the garage, into the elevator and out of my sight. I scoffed, grabbing my helmets and keys. Well he was still the moody and jelous man I knew.

I stood on the balcony, watching the people below. "I count 8 to 10 plainclothes security." We were all currently going over the plan. The speed drive was in the prince's car, which he kept in a vault. So we had to work together and in sync if we really wanted to get through this.

"Not to mention the prince." Dom added. "And his personal bodyguards."

"Security cameras are clustered by the north wall. That's where the vault is." Brian said.

Tej jumped in. "We got to get in that vault, we got to tap into the security system, which can be accessed in the prince's bedroom. Eli, you will be our spotter, any trouble and you let us know."

"Alright guys, I'm going in." Letty placed a hand on my shoulder. "Eyes open."

"I got your back Letty." I watched as hulk girl and the other guards headed our way. "Letty she spotted you."

"I know. Im in."

"Now, once we're tapped in, Ramsey and I can hack into the network and pop the door so you can get in and get that shit."

"Wait, wait, wait. You missed a step." Roman yelped. "What about my steps? What am I supposed to be doing?"

"No, we didn't miss anything." Tej hummed. "You're special teams. So when we need you, do what you do best."

"And that is?" Ramsey asked.

"Shine brightly like only Roman Pearce can do."

Roman laughed. "See? Now we talking."

i laughed, chugging back a glass of wine. "Aka, make a complete fool of himself, like only Roman Pearce himself can do."

"Exactly." Tej mumbled.

"All right, Tej, I'm in." Letty said.

I focused my eyes on the crowd and hulk girl. She seemed to be watching the room Letty was in. Now I can take them, Deck had begun to show me a couple of moves. But hulk girl was a whole different thing. Focusing my hearing back to Tej and Letty, I grinned.

"It's gonna be a 350-megahertz CAT5e cable. They probably got a couple dozen back there, but this will be the bonded pair with the plenum coat." Tej blabbed out.

"English Tej." Letty siad.

I rolled my eyes. "Its the orange wire Letty."

"Right you are chicka." Tej said. "How you know?"

"Not the only one with smarts here Tej."

"Focus." Dom said.

"Alright lady and gentlemen we are in the pilot seat." Tej said. "Alright, Roman."

"Do what ever it is you do." Ramsey said, although it came out more like a question, than a statement.

I leaned on the balcony rail, grinning with excitement. Not for what Roman was going to do, but how stupid he was about to look. He walked up to a group of three girls and pulled the middle one up. "Great the birthday routine. Thats old."

Tej hummed in agreement. "I've told him over and over."

Roman pulled her to the center on the room and proceeded to steal the DJ's microphone. Then he opened his big mouth. Luckily that seemed to catch hulk girl and her goons attention. Followed by the security personnel. "Security are leaving their positions." Dom and Brian made their way towards, the vaults door. Looking behind me, I cussed. "Shit Letty, they are at the door!" Running over to the room, I stopped behind the group.

"You'd believe I knocked him out with my charm." Letty smirked.

"You ain't that charming, bitch."

Reaching into my boot, I pulled two knives. Letty gave me a look, tossing one after the other, two of the woman went down. Leaving Letty to fight off one more guard. Hulk girl turned to me, with a huge scowl. "Well I can say she is much more charming than you."

"And who the fuck are you?"

I smirked, pulling out another knife. "That really doesn't matter know does it."

She cracked her fingers and neck. "No, no it does not."

Before she could come at me, Letty called her instigating her to fight her. She just stole my fun! "Roman keep it up! We need more time!"

"Eli, make sure the others get out in time!" Letty shouted, as she was thrown into a wall.

"You are getting your ass kicked and you want me to leave!" I shouted.

"Now!"

Seeing them both locked and heading for the balcony I ran forward. Grabbing Letty by the dress, I pulled her back and kicked hulk lady. She reached forward grabbing Letty by the arm and sending them over the balcony. I jumped grabbing her by the arm, stopping her from falling. Hulk girl fell onto the piano and got the fuck knocked out. I looked down, with a sighed relief of Letty hanging onto my arm. Pulling her up, we fell to the ground. Both completely out of breath. "Shit, you are heavy."

Letty rolled her eyes. "I told you to leave."

"And let you fall over the balcony?" I scoffed. "Please." Looking down, I groaned. "We need to get going, before more arrive or hulk girl wakes up." Helping her up, we rushed down the steps. Stopping as a car suddenly drove trough the wall and stopped in the middle of the room. "Dom?"

Letty nodded. "Dom."


	24. Just like Mexico

The sound of the elevator caught out attention and I swore I believe my heart stopped. Deckard walked in wear-I know wrong timing, but god-silver suite and fuck did he look amazing. But he was also caring a fucken automatic weapon, which did I mention was also a grande launcher. He shot up in the air a few times, getting the people to scatter. His attention turned to Dom and the car, without any hesitation he began shooting at them. I flinched at ever bullet that hit the car, sending a quiet thank you for the car being bulletproof. Dom took off speeding towards him. Shaw was attacked by a guard that came running up to him with a baton. He slammed the gun into the mans stomach, his other hand taking the baton, followed by hitting him with his right elbow under the jaw and the final blow with the baton across the face. Another one came up fast behind him with a baton-about to hit him on the back of the head-to which Shaw, blocked with his right arm, leaving the man clear for a hit on the side with his gun and another across the face, sending him to the ground fast. I yelped as Dom slammed him on the side with the car and send him over. Shaw did a small roll and kneeled to which he continued to shoot at my brother. Letty was trying to get me to leave with them, but I couldn't. I couldn't let him hurt my brother, but I didn't want him to get hurt either. Roman took her, telling her they needed to get out now. Dom was driving in circles around the room, knocking everything in the room, breaking walls and windows. Deckard kept shooting at them, aiming for the tires and hood of the car. I jumped as there was an explosion in the room. Soon to see it was Deckard shooting bombs at Dom. I couldn't run to him, not yet with fear he would shoot me. But that flew out the window as my brother flew out the window.

"Dom!" Running to the edge of the window, sighed in relief at seeing him land in the next building. "Fucken idiot."

"Eli?" Deckard called. I stiffed, slowly turning towards him. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?! What the fuck are you doing?!" I shouted.

"Eli, n-"

"Not now?" I walked up to him, looking up at him in rage and disappointment. "You just shoot at my bother Deckard! Not now, is not going to work this time! I want answers and I want them now!"

"I can't Elizabeth, please try and understand." He kept his eye sight down, not once looked at me.

I raised my hand, slapping him across the face. He simply took it. "Fuck Shaw do something! Say something! You tried to kill Dom and Brian, my family! You tried to kill me!"

"I never did such thing, I never touched you." He dropped the gun and grabbed me by the shoulders. "I told you to remember my reasons Eli."

Pushing him away, I stepped back. "You didn't give me any!"

"I sent you an envelope Eli! If you had stayed home you would have known!"

I scoffed. "I had no choice in this! Dom asked for my help and I said yes. Had you asked-"

"You would have said no Eli." Stepping forward, he cupped my jaw. "What would you do if you suddenly get a letter saying, your brother is in the hospital and in a coma. Reason being someone pushed him out of a fucken plane. Would you stay put or look for those who did it?"

I cringed, but nodded. Leaning into his touch, I placed my hand over his. "I understand what you are saying deck, but I can't help you kill my brother. I can't let you hurt him." Pulling him into a hug, I kissed him on the neck. "Please, stop this. I don't want any of you hurt. I can't lose neither of you two." I felt him tighten his arms around me. "Please deck."

He pulled back, pushing my hair behind my ear and smiled. Leaning forward, he crashed his lips onto mine. The kiss was soft and demanding. He poured everything he was feeling into the kiss and it was overwhelming. Once our lungs begged for air, he pulled away and hugged me once me. "I love you and I will always love you. Even if you hate me for the rest of your life." One last kiss on the head and he reached down for the gun. Looking at me, he shook his head. "You and my brother are all I have Eli. I chose you over him and still do, but I can not let this go unpaid. Im sorry." With that he turned away and jogged off.

I didn't know what the hell to do. I was at a lost. I just didn't know what to do anymore, I couldn't help either of them. What the fuck do I do now!

"You have a shit load to explain."

I jumped at Roman's voice. "Shit." Seeing Tej, Ramsey, Letty and Roman I paled. "Look it's not what it seems."

"Right, so we didn't just see you saliva swapping with the enemy?" Roman growled.

I mean he was right. "Yes, but look I can explain okay."

Roman walked over to me and grabbed my arm. "Yeah you can, come on."

"Roman let go." He ignored me, as he dragged me to the elevator. "I am giving you one last warning, let me go." When he ignored me once more, I grabbed his arm, twisted it behind him and kicked him behind the knee. He fell with a cry of pain. "Touch me again and I make you never have the ability to have kids, you understand!"

"Alright, alright!" He yelled. "Now let go!"

Letting him go, I followed the others. They each watched me as if I was going to do something to them. We met up with Bom and Brian by the cars. I ran to my brother pulling him into a tight hug. Glancing back at the others I sighed. "We need to talk."

He tilted his head a bit. "About?"

"Deckard Shaw."

He took in a deep breath and looked at the others. With a stiff nod he ordered us into our vehicles. We drove to a garage where Safar worked. Before the man can say anything Dom shut him up and turned to me. "Talk."

"Dom."

"Now Eli."

Taking a deep breath I leaned against a vehicle. "About a year and something ago, a few months in living in London. I met this girl. Her name was Sarah Shaw. She was married to Owen Shaw, Deckard Shaw's little brother. I met Owen through her and through them I met Deckard. We went out a few times, which then turned to us living together. Deckard and I have been together for a year now." I kept my eyes down. I couldn't look at them, at neither of them. "Im sorry Dom."

"Great, we have the enemy's main squeeze." Roman scoffed.

"Quiet!" Dom shouted. "Eli."

"What?"

"Why did you come?"

I frowned, glancing up at him I scoffed. "What?"

"Why did you come. If you knew what he was doing, why did you come here?"

"1. No I didn't know what he was doing. I didn't know Owen was in the hospital, in a coma after you threw him out of the plane. I didn't know what the fuck he did and I sure as hell didn't know he was planing on killing you. 2. You asked me to come here."

Dom shook his head. "This was the last thing I ever wanted you in. I didn't call for you."

"Dom, the men that picked me up, told me you asked for me."

"I called for her." Mr. nobody suddenly appeared. "I have to say, you've got an interesting interpretation there of low-key, Mr. Toretto." He walked over to us, his pet solder behind him. "You know, Dom, I thought we had an understanding."

"Sometimes you have to play the hand you're dealt." Dom grumbled.

"That's why I prefer to be the dealer." He glanced at Safar. "Good night."

Safar just stood there like an idiot grinning. Solder boy walked closer to him, making Safar get the hint. "Ah! Im being kicked out of my own garage. This is great."

"Uh may I?" Nobody held his hand out.

"Brian." Dom called. "Give it to him." Brian handed him a small usb. Is that what all this is about?

"All this trouble for this little…thing." He turned to dom. "With all due respect Dom, you did great work. All of you. My men are now standing by and are fully at your disposal." He handed him back the usb. "Your call."

"Why did you bring Eli in?" Dom asked.

Mr. nobody laughed. "I had my doubts at first. So I needed a back up plan."

I looked up at him. "Back up plan?"

"Word gets around that his girl has been taken, he'd come running to save you." He gave me a shrug. "But seeing as all is well, there will be no need for that." He turned to his men behind him. "Take her back to the car."

I walked back, slapping the mans hand away. "Get the fuck away from me."

Dom moved to stand in front of me. "Back off."

"I know this is hard for you Dom, but we need her." Nobody said. "She knows things of Shaw that can help us. We need to know."

Dom shook his head. "You are not taking her."

"You have the god eyes, use it to find shaw. She won't be harmed and will soon be back with you." He said.

Dom glanced down at me, with a defeated look. "I'll be back for you I promise."

"What?" I scoffed/laughed nervously. "Dom, you can't be serious?" He moved away from me, the man grabbed ahold of my arm and pulled me to the car. I felt the rage in be boil up and rising. kicking the man in the back of the knee, he fell to the ground. I grabbed his gun and slammed him in the back of the head knocking him out.

"Eli!" Dom yelled.

"Back off Dominic." I tossed the gun to the side. "I am not go to be interrogated like some fucken criminal. Some brother you are. Shaw was right, I should just have stayed home. I mean you tossed the man's brother out of a fucken plane! Your fucken vendetta it stronger than your love!"

"He was going to hurt Letty. Deckard killed the brothers, he almost killed Johnny." Dom said.

I laughed. "Family, right. I am done Dom. I am out."

"Eli, don't do this." Dom took a step forward. "Im sorry alright."

"Whatever. You know what you and Shaw can just kill each other for all I give a shit. You both are so fucken alike." Picking up my bag I made a beeline for the door.

"Eli!" Johnny yelled.

I stopped. "What?"

"You are choosing him over your family."

I shook my head. "I have no family. Not anymore." Walking out, I jumped onto my bike just as Tej and Johnny ran out. Speeding down the road I had no idea where I was going. I just needed to get out and away from them all. I might have been a bit over dramatic, but I was tired of it. Dom was allowing his vendetta to take him over the fucken limit. Same as Shaw, was. Dom never knew how to control his anger, he always took things to far. I mean to toss a man out of a plane? Come on! That same anger was driving him tonight. We were back to the stage as before, where we didn't get along. The brother I knew would have never allowed any one to place their hands on me. He would have broken that mans hand. Yet tonight he stood back and allowed them to take me. He had no idea what they were going to do to me and he still allowed them to touch me. Then Johnny? Really? I did the same for fuck sakes. I picked him over my brother! He had no right to question this. I was pulled away from my rant at the sound of my phone. I was shocked to see it had been four hours since I left.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?"

"Deck?"

"Where are you Eli?" Deck seemed out of breath.

"Out driving. Are you okay?" Hearing a small moan I panicked. "Deckard!"

"Please, I need you help. Just this one last time."

I turned my bike on and took a breath to calm down. "Where are you?" He gave me an address. "I am on my way, just hold on deck."

"Love hurry, please."

"On my way."

I drove as fast as the bike went. All kind of scenarios were rushing through my mind. None were good. If he dies on me I will kick his ass. My phone went off again.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?" It was Dom.

"Driving. What do you want?" I snapped.

He sighed. I could imagine him running his hand over his head. "Eli, we are heading back to LA."

"Deckard?" I asked, hoping they believed him dead.

"We are taking this to our turf, where we have an advantage." He paused, clearly remembering who he was talking to. "Just come home Eli, please."

I scoffed. "That has not been my home in a long time Dom. I have a home and I will go home when I am ready." Hang up, I turned into a hotel parking lot and rushed up to the room he told me. Walking in I gasped. Deck was on the chair with a knife in his back. He was bleeding all over the place. "What the hell happened?!"

He looked up with a griming look. "I'll explain later, but I need you to pull it out."

My eyes were sure to be the size of saucers. But seeing the pain he was in, moved me to help. As I touched the knife, he hissed. I walked around to face him, cupping his jaw. Looking back I wondered why he couldn't pull it out him self, but that flew out the window at seeing his bloody arm. Gulping I looked into his eyes. He was in pain and weak. I have never seen him like this, he was always strong and proud. He never allowed me to see him in any sorts of pain, much less vulnerable. I leaned forward, kissing him. He responded with eager, it seemed as if he believed he would never have the chance again. Once he was distracted with the kiss, I reached behind him and pulled the knife out. He tossed his head back with a yell.

"Sorry." I whispered, pecking him on the lips.

Deckard chuckled. "Thank you love."

"I need to take your shirt off okay?" He nodded, leaning back in the chair. I worked on his buttons, carefully to not hurt his arm either. Looking up I blushed at the look he was giving me. "What?"

"Reminds me of Mexico." He mumbled, his ran his hand through my hair. "That night you undressed for me with a slow dance. Where I took you in every part of the house."

I chuckled, to shy to look up at him. "You mean the night our neighbors caught us on the balcony?"

"Yeah that night."

"Yes, I do. One of my favorites." Opening his shirt, I smiled. He had hair on his chest, but lightly. I always enjoyed running my hand over hie chest. "This too."

Deckard hummed, taking in a deep breath. "I know."

Looking up I sighed. "Come on, let me take this off." Helping him out of his bloody shirt, I gasped at the wound. "It's bigger than I thought."

"Thats what she said." He groaned at the slap on his shoulder.

"Not funny Shaw." Walking into the bathroom, I grabbed the first aid kit and cleaned out the wound. Once the blood was gone, I began to stitch it up. Satisfied with my work, I turned my focus on his arm. "The bullet out?" He nodded, his eyes focused on the wall in front of him. Following the same steps as before, I gathered bloody clothes and tossed it to the trash. "Clothes?"

"In my car." He mumbled.

I didn't know what else to do. I couldn't stay here with him, but I didn't want to leave him either. Looking to the bath, I grinned. "You need a bath."

He quirked a brow. "Can't, stitches."

"Leave that to me." Getting the bath running at a warm temperature, I called for him. He walked in naked, with a smirk on his face. "Never get tire of the view." He slid into the tub and sighed in content. The water was not high enough for his back wound to be submerged and his right arm was hanging out. I grabbed a sponge and slowly began to remove the blood of his body. His eyes following my every move. "How did it happen?"

He swallowed hard, but nodded. "I knew your brother would be coming after me, now that he has The Gods Eye. So I lead them to an abandoned factory. Bullets flew and during the fire fight someone threw a knife at me and with that a bullet." He chuckled to himself. "It has been a very long time since anyone has gotten the drop on me."

I rolled my eyes. "Was Dom okay when he left?"

Deckard nodded. "Yes, he was fine. So what Brian."

"How do you know his name?"

"I have done my homework love." He reached for my hand, and brought it to his lips. "I am sorry."

I shook my head. "I can't forgive you Shaw. Not for this and as much as I tried to hate you and despise you. I can't. I am so in love with you, that I walked out on my brother and family. I want to hate you Shaw. I want to forget I ever met you and all those nights we spent together. But I can't! I cant forget your hands, lips, you."

Deckard grabbed my chin, forcing me to look up at him. "I am sorry. Sorry for causing you all of this. I never meant for any of this. But I couldn't let my bother sit in that bed, in a coma with out knowing when or if he is ever going to come out of it. Now I know he did stupid shit, that's who Owen is, but he is my brother."

"And Dom is mine." I whispered.

He dropped his hand, tossing his head back. "Just give me tonight please."

"What?"

"Can we forget about all of this." He looked back down at me. "Lets go back to Mexico. No talk of this and focused on us, just one last time."

I frowned. "Why would it be one last time?"

He gave me a 'really' kinda look. "Either way this ends, I doubt we will be together Eli. I just want to savor and enjoy this moment."

I held back the tears. I knew he was right. Leaning forward, I crashed my lips onto his. His good hand working on pulling my shirt up. I giggled, pulled back and removed my shirt, followed by everything else. He stopped me from getting in the tub, and just looked at me. He seemed to be trying to memorize everything, every little detail of my body. He held his hand out for me, helping me into the tub and straddling him. My hands went to his chest, running my nails down his chest and back up. I love the way his muscles quivered beneath my touch, or the way he would let out a small moan ever so often. Slipping one hand under the water, I grasped my hand around his hard on. He tossed his head back, with a silent groan. Leaning forward, I licked his wet chest up to his neck and then into his mouth. His hand tangled into my hair, tightening with every hard stroke I gave him. Letting go of my hair he stroked my back, and grabbed my ass, pulling me forward. I laughed as the water splashed and spilled onto the floor. Deckard removed my hand from his cock and wrapped his arm around my waist. Not once breaking eye contact, he lifted me up and slowly sat me onto him. I grabbed onto his shoulders, gasping as he stretched me out. He paused for a moment, letting me get used to him once more. Giving him a small nod, he slowly began to move. His mouth was on my neck, biting and sucking on my pulse. He was leaving his mark. The one that claimed me as his, yet after tonight I will no longer be his, at least not like this. Shifting my hips, I moaned at the amount of pleasure that past through my body. I wanted him to go faster, harder, but he kept a slow rhythm. He was dragging it for as long as he could. I for once didn't mind, I wanted this to last as long as it could. Looking down at him, I watched him. He eyes were half close, looking down as he slid in and out of me. His mouth was red for out make out sessions and slightly open, letting out the occasional groans. He was sweating, even in the water I could tell. His good arm was still wrapped around me, keeping me at the pace he wanted and position he wanted. Running my hand over his head, I wrapped my arms around his neck. I couldn't hold back any longer. Nudging his head back, I gave him a mind blowing kiss, as the same time I began riding him. Deckard groaned into my mouth, his fingers digging into my hips. Breaking the kiss we looked at each other, no words simply looked at one another. Watching as we both reached our limit. Resting on his chest, I shivered as the air hit my wet body. Deckard, wrapped his arm around me, trying to keep me warm. I felt the tear slid off my cheek and onto his chest. His arm wrapped around me tighter, he whispered he was sorry once more. I just sat there, trying to think back to the happy moments. The moments where it was just him and I.

I woke with a small start. My heart beating like crazy, my back soaked from sweat. Glancing around, I saw Deckard sleeping beside me. Frowning I looked at his arm and scoffed. He must have carried me to bed and torn his stitches. Looking at his work, I shook my head. For a trained killer he sucked at stitching himself up. Looking up at him, I sighed. He really was something special, but he wasn't for me. At least not this time around. Glancing at the clock, I had to laugh. Just like Mexico. Climbing over him, I straddled his waist. Kissing his neck and bitting his collar bone, I slowly stroked him. He groaned in his sleep. Once he was hard I lifted myself up and slid down onto him. Had to bite my lower lip, to keep quite. Never got to used to his size. As I rode him gently, I tossed my head back, his hands came to my waist. Looking down at him, he started back at me with heated and lustful eyes.

"Just like Mexico." His voice was husky, and fuck that accent drove me insane.

I moaned as he bucked his hips. "Just like Mexico."

With a grin, he flipped us around. With out a chance to recover he slammed into me. Unlike the bath sex, he was harder this time. The sound of our groans and moans were the only sound in the room. It wasn't long before he had me moaning like some wild animal under him. He himself spilling into me with a loud groan. I dropped my head back on the pillow, as he rested his on my chest. Running my hand over his back, I tried to memorize the feel of his skin. His smell and taste. He flipped around to lay on his back, talking me with him. Settling down on his chest I played with his chest hair.

"I-"

"Don't." I whispered. "Please just don't say your sorry or that you love me. Just lay here with me and hold me. Thats all I want right now."

"Okay." And he did, he held me close.

By the morning he was gone. I knew it before I opened my eyes. His warmth was gone. I didn't want to open my eyes. I didn't want to see last night gone. I just wanted to lay there and die. I just wanted to go back in time and prevent any of this from happening. Opening my eyes I frowned, he really was gone. Running my hand down my face, I sat up on the bed. Looking around I found nothing, no trace of him ever being in the room with me. Hell even my clothes was neatly folded on the chair. I needed to take a shower and head home. Pff home, I no longer had a home. I blew my chances of going back home with Dom and London well, it wasn't home without him. I really did over react with Dom, but between the stress of having Deck trying to kill my brother and Dom going after him, I just snapped. Not to mention having Johnny near me was not helping at all. Deciding I should just get a move on I showered and changed, as I grabbed my bag a letter fell out. Seeing the neat hand writing, that I knew can only belong to Deck, I sat down to read it.

Eli,

I know the last thing you want to hear from me again, is I am sorry. But I am. I am sorry to have caused you the pain, I know you are dealing with. I promised I would never cause you any on purpose and I meant that. I love you and I can honestly say I have never felt that. Whatever happens tonight, please know I love you and I am sorry. I know you and I had plans for the future, we had a life ahead of us. I never thought this would happen, but this is who I am. I am a ghost and a killer Eli. I cannot and I will not change that. It is who I am. I have been running for years now, and for once I had a home and a family I could come home to. I had you waiting for me at home. I had you love and even if it was short, I will never forget it. I hope one day you can forgive me for this.

I am sorry.

Deck.

I felt the tears slid off my cheeks and onto the letter. I read it over and over, not being able to get enough. I truly wanted to hate him. I wanted to completely forget him and stop loving him, but I couldn't. He was in deep. He had set root in my heart and was not letting go. Folding the letter I slipped in into my pocket, grabbed my keys and drove off to the ghost base. After some arguing, I was let in by orders of Mr. Nobody. I was just here to pick up my dog and head back to London.

"Yet you come back." Mr. nobody popped from out of nowhere. He had a bandaged up arm and seemed somewhat paled.

I smirked. "Deck get a shot in?"

He scowled at me, before chuckling. "I wanted to apologize for the events in the garage. I meant no trouble for you and your brother."

"Don't sweat it. Seems like no matter who I pick, there is always trouble between Dom and I. This wouldn't be the first Time I fall in love with someone trying to kill Dom." Grabbing Athena, I gave him a wave and turned to leave.

"You can still stop this Elizabeth." Nobody shouted.

I frowned, ordering Athena into the car I turned my attention to him. "And how do you suggest I do that? Dom won't listen to me. And Deck won't either. Hell I won't let it past Deck to kill me, in order to get Dom."

"Now, you and I know that is not true. I saw the interaction between you and Shaw. You are his weakness, which is why he has kept you away from him. That is a ghosts life Elizabeth, they all have a weakness and that usually comes in the form of their lover." Mr. Nobody tossed me a small velvet box. "We found it in the hotel room you and Shaw shared last night."

"You had me followed?"

The man shook his head. "No, but our cars do have GPS signals."

I gasped at the small ring inside the box. It was beautiful. But something hit me. "You could have had Shaw right there and then. Why didn't you?"

Mr. Nobody smirked. "We aren't the ones after Shaw Elizabeth. We just wanted the gods eye."

Putting the ring into my pocket I stared back at him. "Alright, where can I find them."

The man gave what looked like a proud smile. "LA, just follow the explosions and gun fire." With a stiff nod, I ran off to the car. "I got something that will get you there faster." He gestured to the plane/jet like. "Il'l have them ready it. Grab any toys you want." I ran off to the warehouse. Grabbing a few grenades, clips, automatic weapons, a Beretta and geared up. Had the bullet vest under my shirt, followed by my com link that once in range I'll be able to contact the team. "Alright, listen you need to help the others with Ramsey. Their is another bad guy after them and he has the gods eye."

I groaned, tossing the bag into the back of the plane. "I am going to need a car when I land."

"There will be one waiting. Good luck."

"Don't need it." Taking a seat on the floor, I focused on what the hell I was going to do. I needed to know where the others were and how they were doing. I couldn't just go in there with gun and glory. I needed a plan, but problem was I didn't know what plan they had. As much as I wanted to find Dom and Deck, I knew the others were going to need my help more. Dom and Deck can hold there own. Or so I hope so.

By the time I arrived it was all going to hell. Letty and Ramsey were trapped in their car, being shot at with a fucken machine from a helicopter. Seeing no other way, I drove towards them and opened my car doors. "Get in! Now!" Letty hesitated for a bit before pushing the girl and herself into my car. Busting a quick U I drove them towards the rest of the team, problem was that now I was getting shot at. I wasn't sure how to shake this ass hole. Glancing at Letty I panicked. Hobbs was currently trying to shoot them down. "Who the fuck did you piss off now!"

Letty scoffed. "Long story, just drive!"

"What the fuck do you think I'm doing woman!" Slamming my foot on the pedal, I pushed the car.

Ramsey yelped from the back. "Slow down! You'll kill us!"

"If I slow down, they are going to kill us!" Making a sharp right turn, I took cover under an open garage. "Shh, quiet." Once I heard them fly by, I leaned back and released a deep breath, only to tense at the feeling of something cold to my head. "Get that fucken gun off my head Letty."

"Why are you here?" She growled, pressing the barrel to my temple.

Pushing the gun away, I grabbed my knife and placed it on her neck. "If I didn't want to help, I would have let your ass die back there." Looking into her eyes, I sighed and took the knife off. "Dom, you and the others are all the family I have left Letty. I don't want to lose it again, not this time. I lost you all more than once, I thought you were dead." Before she could even reply, we began to take fire again. "Hold on!" Slamming the pedal, I took off to the right. I then realized what was happening, he knew Ramsey was still in the car. "Dose he still have The Gods Eye?!"

"No! I deactivated!"

Seeing the bridge coming, I glanced at Letty and Ramsey. "I want you two to jump, the second we are under the bridge. There should be a tunnel you can run into."

Letty looked at me as if I had lost it. "Your nuts! you are going to get yourself killed!"

"I will jump right after you!" Looking at the bridge coming closer, I speeded up. "We don't have a choice Letty, do it now!" Giving me a groan, she opened the door and jumped, Ramsey followed right after. Swerving to the right, I did a quick U, and took off. Glancing at the rear mirror, I saw Letty shouting and waving. Shaking my head, I focused on what I was doing. And truthfully I had not fucken clue as to what I was doing. All I knew at the moment was that I had to get him away from my family as far as I could. Who knows maybe in the process I might just be able to come up with a damn plan. Making a quick right and then a left, I cursed at just going in circles. Then I remembered, the marine base was close by, if I get him into the base they will shot him down. Speeding off, I jumped into the freeway. He followed close by, shooting non stop, trying to blow me up if possible. But the man wasn't as stupid as her looked, he quickly shot in front of me, causing me to turn and return the way I came from. Slamming my fist on the wheel, I drove on. Suddenly he stopped, he flew past me and began shooting at something. as I pulled up closer I gathered with the rest of the team. Each looking up, then it happened. Dom's car flew off the roof top of the paring structure and just barely slammed missed the chopper. Seeing the car fall to the ground and crash, has me stuck in my spot. I couldn't, move I didn't want to. I didn't want to see him dead. I didn't want to know I lost him. Jumping at the gun fire, I turned to see hobbs shoot at the chopper which then blew up. Forcing myself I ran after him as we moved the blocks of cement out of Dom's way. Letty grabbed him and held him as we just watched. Dom wasn't breathing, he wasn't moving, he just laid there.


End file.
